


(倩女幽魂AU) An American Fairy Story (Chinese Fic)

by AkisPsychoWords



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Supernatural Elements, Tony是个甜心, 前美国队长Steve, 吸血鬼, 猎魔者, 猫妖Tony
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkisPsychoWords/pseuds/AkisPsychoWords
Summary: 美国队长苏醒之后，世界已经不再需要他，于是他放弃美国队长的身份，作为Steve Rogers开始新的生活。





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> 1，某天重温《倩女幽魂》，于是脑洞大开，该片英文名为A Chinese Ghost Story，故有此文名。  
> 2，文中吸血鬼的属性按照美剧《True Blood》的设定。简单来说就是：  
> a 成为吸血鬼的时间越长就越强，older=stronger；  
> b 不怕十字架不怕大蒜镜子能照出来，怕阳光，会被银器所伤，若用木质东西哪怕是一根铅笔直戳心脏就会化为一堆脓血彻底死亡；  
> c 血液可以让人类伤口愈合，还可让人类嗨到极致甚至上瘾；  
> d 移动迅速，上千岁的甚至可以飞；  
> e 制造者可召唤自己转化的吸血鬼，被转化者无法违背制造者的命令。  
> f 哭的时候，眼中留下的是血；  
> g 可以用幻术迷惑人类，让人类消除部分记忆。  
> 其余未尽事宜，若遇上再补充。

Prologue

 

Steve睁开眼睛之后，渐渐了解到这个世界不再是他沉睡之前的那个世界，各种意义上的。

从好的角度来想，给人类带来饥饿、疾病和死亡，让人类的文明岌岌可危的浩劫已经结束，而且正义的一方取得了最终的胜利。

而不好的，并不是因为自己变得没那么重要，美国队长当然不是那么自私的人，不会因为自己的地位大不如前，就希望战争不要结束。Steve觉得不好的，是世界变得浮华，人们变得虚伪，仿佛正直高尚不再是一种美德，而是傻瓜和落伍的代名词。

他不知道是整个世界都变成这样，还是只是他所处的那个圈子是这样。从醒来之后，他接触到的军人，政客，特工，都是那个“圈子”里的人，他们让他觉得很难受。他们让他觉得自己再次成为那个骑着独轮车穿着戏服的猴子。

于是在醒来的一年之后，他选择签订了一系列非常不平等的保密协定，并按照要求留下一管精液和一管血液，然后就彻底告别了美国队长这个身份，彻底脱离了那个“圈子”。

因为几乎是净身出户，他拿着做“猴子”时候攒下来的一点积蓄，在布鲁克林的贫民区租了一套小公寓，每周三次步行到几个街区之外的健身中心去做教练。当然没有人会认出他是美国队长。且不说他一直是以带着头盔的形象示人，现代这些远离战火已久的人们，怎么可能会去记得一个所谓的战争英雄？他们或沉迷于性和毒品，或沉迷于虚拟网络，或沉迷于金钱地位，没有人会在意，那个身材很好却死板无趣的健身教练是传说中的美国队长。没有人会在意他是谁，甚至没有人会在意美国队长。

工作之外的时候，他会随意在纽约四处游荡，体会着之前一年都从来没有体会过的活着，真正意义上的活着。他感受着这个时代，感受着人群，感受着科技，感受着变迁。

他越来越了解这个新时代，却越来越迷茫。

他不知道自己再次醒来的意义，他觉得也许一直沉睡下去并不是什么坏事。

直到有一天，他深夜走回住所——他当然不会担心所谓的治安不好，看到一个人斜倚在自己小公寓的门上。

“Hey，大兵。”

那个声音是如此熟悉，熟悉到让他久经战火的心脏控制不住地开始狂跳。

他的鼻子有点酸，想发声，却哽咽了一下，他平复了一下情绪，轻轻地叫那个人：“Bucky。”


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Steve醒来之后，得知的让他觉得最不可思议的事情，就是十年前，吸血鬼“came out of the coffin”，当时有生物学家研制出了人造血，完全可以满足吸血鬼的生理需求，于是他们公开“出棺”，让世人知道了他们的存在，并向人类承诺只饮用人造血为生。之后一年因为没有真正融入社会，Steve并没有接触过吸血鬼，所以在他的意识中，出棺行为只是一个概念而已。

直到那个午夜，他与在家门口等待他的Bucky重逢。

于是他接触到了人生中第一只、对不起，第一个吸血鬼，或者准确的说，是第一个超自然生物。

于是他知道了，当年Bucky从火车上落下万丈深渊，奄奄一息，被转化为吸血鬼活了下来。但Bucky醒来的时候是独自一人躺在荒野中，他的制造者并不在身边，他甚至从没有感受到过召唤。作为一个初生的吸血鬼，在没有引导的情况下活下来十分不易，他不知道任何忌讳，他甚至不知道阳光能让他化为灰烬，直到他在晨曦中发现自己仿佛被烤焦的牛排一样皮开肉绽地冒烟。万幸的是（当然对于人类来说是不幸）当时正处于二战时期，村庄中尽是孤寡妇孺，没有身强力壮的男人来对付他之个孱弱而又毫无经验的吸血鬼宝宝，所以他靠着“弱肉强食”活了下来。之后Bucky度过了二十多年全凭本能肆无忌惮四处猎食的岁月。变成吸血鬼之后，所有感官变得超强，一阵风、一滴水、一道光都能带给他前所未有的全新感受，他觉得世界无比新奇。而吸饱了人血之后强烈的满足感所激发的亢奋，让他更是肆无忌惮地发泄着自己的欲望，对象不论男女，基本都是他的食物，好吧，先是发泄对象，然后是食物。他一度沦为一头野兽，脑中除了食欲和性欲之外一无所有，在他不朽的生命中，仿佛只有两件事——吃和操。

经过一天天成长，Bucky日渐成熟，他开始能控制自己的本能，他曾身为人类的是非善恶渐渐重新回到他的生命中。

Bucky伪装成人类，回到了人类中，但因为不会衰老，所以他只有靠不停地迁徙来避免猜疑。

他不想伤害任何人，他只想尽量做回那个风趣幽默讨姑娘喜欢、略带点玩世不恭但富有正义感、对朋友极尽忠诚、为祖国不惜牺牲的James Barnes。

不会生老病死，永恒的时间总不能无所事事，于是Bucky利用自己来去如风的速度，开始了自己的事业——送货。当然，他不是人类所以为的邮差或者快递员。

Bucky在成为吸血鬼的岁月中，知道了很多。比如其他超自然生物的存在。狼人，变形人，蜥蜴怪，报丧女巫，等等。Bucky受雇于各类超自然生物，为他们递送“宝物”。他一点也不觉得自降身价，其实吸血鬼一向自诩为地球上最高等的生物，因为他们是唯一永生的物种。Bucky从来不这么觉得，每每想起自己那些如野兽般的岁月，他甚至都不觉得吸血鬼是“生”物，不仅仅是因为他们没有呼吸，而是因为他们的本能里面，没有对生命的尊重。

Bucky称自己为“信使”，在几十年的努力下，他在业内已经有口皆碑。他的委托人越来越多，受托的宝物越来越贵重——关于这一点，他是从佣金的额度上判断的。他一点都不像知道自己送的东西是什么。活了近百年，Bucky深知“好奇心害死猫”绝对是真理。

2001年，著名的生物学博士Bruce Banner向世界公布他研制出了人造血（Bucky后来才知道因为博士的爱人被转化成了吸血鬼，却心存善念不愿意吸食人血，于是博士一边用自己血供养爱人，同时致力于研制人造血，终于取得了成功），引发了轰动全球的吸血鬼出棺运动，彻底颠覆了人类对物种的认知。

从那之后Bucky觉得自己的确轻松了很多，至少他不用搬家了。他不用再在惨白的脸色上涂粉底，这实在太娘娘腔了。甚至当他在夜店里“嗒”地亮出两颗獠牙，还会引发一票辣妹兴奋地尖叫（好吧，其实刚开始他也不是很理解这些姑娘们是怎么想的，你要在森林里遇上一只会吃人的老虎对你张嘴，你会兴奋吗？）。

但随之而来的问题也实在不小。当吸血鬼由暗转明，人类当然不会任由他们成为威胁，尽管他们承诺过只喝人造血，但人类当然不会相信，因为人类自己知道说吃素就只吃素是多么不容易做到。人类也开始研究并越来越了解吸血鬼。人类知道了他们怕什么，知道喝了他们的血可以治愈一切伤痛，知道只要一小滴他们的血就可以让自己嗨到爆。于是一个新兴的职业诞生了——猎魔者。猎魔者为想要报复吸血鬼的人类猎杀他们，为想要吸血鬼的血的人擒拿他们，甚至会豢养他们，以作为长期稳定的血源。

无论何时，世界从未真正改变。贪婪和利益，是永恒的主题。

十年过去，2011年的时候，Bucky突闻自己的好兄弟被从冰洋深处捞了起来，之后没多久就苏醒了。他看着电视上那张熟悉的脸，虽然带着头盔，但Bucky可以从那张脸上看到很多，有被政客们当作筹码时的满脸不自在，甚至有被某些政客嘲讽头脑简单四肢发达的战争机器时被藐视的愤怒，Bucky知道，老友坚持不了多久，Steve不喜欢的事情有很多，当猴子肯定首当其冲。

果然，短短一年之后，美国队长就从媒体上销声匿迹了。

2012年了，人们关注的东西实在太多，没有太多人会去在意一个政治筹码的消失。

Bucky想，是时候给自己找个搭档了，于是他在一个午夜，吃过宵夜后，站在布鲁克林贫民区的一个小公寓门前，等候自己未来的搭档。

Bucky在Steve看向自己的第一时间就亮出了自己的尖牙，他知道尽管灯光昏暗，超级士兵肯定能看清他想让他看清的东西。

他们是过命的交情，他必须从一开始，就对对方坦坦荡荡。

Bucky以为Steve无论如何都会有别扭或者犹豫，最坏的情况甚至还会惊恐和嫌恶。

而他得到的，是一个惊喜的眼神，和一个结实的拥抱。

Bucky回抱住自己最好的朋友，他眼中酸胀，他不想哭，因为眼中流下的血痕会让他看起来很狰狞。

孤独了七十多年，Bucky发现，重逢真好。他还发现，自己完全没有吸食Steve的血的欲望，一般来说，只要跟人类近距离接触，那种无法抑制的进食本能就会浮现，只不过Bucky已经能完全控制。Steve一点都没有激发他的本能，他想，这大概就是友谊的力量，抑制了他身体里的兽性。

Bucky越想越开心。觉得自己来找Steve真是太正确了。他们让彼此不再孤寂，而更好的是，Steve让他更像一个人。

\-----------------------------------------------------------

对于一个永恒的生命和一个有着比普通人寿命长处很多的人来说，三年不过转瞬即逝。

2015年秋末，阿拉斯加州安克雷奇的一隅。

Steve坐在一个小酒吧中，看了看表，已经晚上十点。他的好兄弟兼好搭档却还未出现。

正当Steve掏出手机，打算来个夺命连环Call的时候，他等了快一个小时的人终于出现在眼前。

Steve摇晃着手中的酒杯，挑眉说：“我以为你说‘今晚九点请你喝酒’这句话是真的。“

“当然是真的！“Bucky耸了耸肩，坐在Steve身边的椅子上，抬手冲酒保比划了一下，酒保会意为他送上一杯跟Steve手中一样的酒。

“那为什么你来晚了？该不会是刚醒吧？我以为在极夜的环境下，你应该二十四小时不用睡觉。“

“第一，安克雷奇不在北极圈内，所以没有极夜；第二，我晚到是因为路上遇到宵夜，所以……“Bucky挑起一边嘴角，笑得有些邪性。

“Bucky，你答应过我……“Steve叹气。

“放松！放松！正直的队长！“Bucky笑着拍拍Steve的肩，“她知道一切，我们是你情我愿。”

Steve忍不住翻了个白眼，说：“我真不知道现在的姑娘们都是怎么想的。”

“我觉得以前的姑娘们的想法你也不知道，”Bucky嘲笑老友。

“Okay，就你魅力大，”Steve略带嘲讽地说，“但还不是百年孤寂。”

酒保听到这句话，朝Bucky望去，Bucky冲他咧嘴一下，随着一声细微而特殊的响动，Bucky上门牙两侧的牙齿突然伸长，尖锐的齿头泛着利光，显得他的笑容更加邪性。

酒保连眉头都没皱一下，一副见惯不怪的样子，伸手拿走Bucky手中的酒杯，说：“别浪费了。”

“Hey！”Bucky不悦地呼喝。

酒保没有理他，只是自顾自转身重新倒了一杯血红色的饮品放在Bucky面前。

“试试这个，你会喜欢的，”酒保说着舔了舔嘴唇。

Bucky兴味地挑挑眉，对酒保说：“顺便说一下，你给他的酒也是浪费。”

这下酒保有些好奇了，歪头看向Steve。

Steve摇头笑道：“你没看错，我不是。”

Bucky已经端起新饮品喝了一大口，正咂着嘴满脸赞叹，说道：“极品美味！”

“告诉过你，你会喜欢的，”酒保笑得有些得意，随即凑近小声说，“处女，连续三天只吃樱桃，只喝蜂蜜水。”

“什么？”Steve闻言几乎要拍案而起。

“Relax！”酒保低吼，看了看四周，又责怪地看向Bucky，仿佛怪他怎么会有这么一个大惊小怪的朋友。

“大兵，别激动，我相信这位甜心的意思，并不是他杀掉一个吃了三天樱桃的处女，”Bucky当然知道自己老友不淡定的点在哪里。

“什么？”这次换成酒保大叫，随即他警觉地压低嗓音，一脸被冒犯地低吼，“你他妈以为我是什么？杀人犯吗？她自愿接受食谱，然后贩卖血液，我从来不强迫任何人！也不用强迫，这是一笔好买卖，志愿者可以从这里排到美国本土。”

Steve微微红了脸，说：“这也是违法的。”

酒保翻了个白眼，对着Bucky说：“操，他是哪个世纪的古董？中世纪吗？”

“上个世纪而已，”Bucky笑答，安抚地拍了拍Steve的背。

“等等，喝了你这杯‘酒’，我该不会将身上所有值钱的东西都给你，也不够酒钱吧？”Bucky边问边又喝了一大口，嗯，跟这个相比，他完全不想回忆来之前的那个“宵夜”。

“当然不会，”酒保凑近，嘴唇贴着Bucky的耳朵，柔声细语，“你知道，你最值钱的东西是什么，如果你能给我一小杯……”

“够了！”Steve终于拍案而已，掏出一张百元大钞扔在酒保怀里，瞪了Bucky一眼，转身离开。

“古董生气了，”Bucky一口喝光杯中的血红，明明白白地冲酒保送了个秋波，跟着Steve的背影疾步离开。

“Hey！”Bucky快步赶上Steve，说，“哥们儿，放松点，明天我们就要向布鲁克斯岭进发了，那可是很艰难的一段行程，趁今晚放松一下，明天才有干劲啊。”

Steve闻言叹了口气，说：“对不起，我搅了你的夜晚。”

“兄弟，我不是这个意思，你也需要放松。”

“我又不紧张。”

Bucky翻了一个白眼，无奈地说：“不是因为紧张才需要放松，你就不想……找点儿乐子什么的？”

“考虑到我已经九十五岁高龄，已经乐不动了，”Steve做作地叹气。

Bucky也做作地愁眉苦脸，说：“这么说来我也九十岁了，这个时间的确应该洗洗睡了。”

两人相视大笑。

Steve的余光看到Bucky身后的墙角边面对面站着两个人。

Steve之所以会注意到，是因为越过背对自己的肩头，他看到了一双又大又亮的棕色眼睛，即使在昏暗的街灯下，也光彩夺目。

“你的眼睛真的好美，”背对着Steve他们的那人说道，显然并不是Steve一个人欣赏到那双眼睛的美。

“真的吗？”大眼睛的主人嗓音中是浓浓的开心，一双大眼睛也因为被夸奖而笑得眯了起来，当然即便眯起来也不小。

“当然是真的，我爱死他们了，”那人说。

“我好开心，”大眼睛抱住身前人的腰，将下巴放在那人肩上，于是Steve完整地看到了那张脸，那张线条俊美，五官精致的脸。

那是一个二十岁左右的男孩子，深色头发，健康肤色，棕色的眼瞳圆圆的，占了眼球很大一部分，而且仿佛熠熠生辉，让他看起来有些可爱的稚气。

“Hey，看什么呢？”Bucky顺着Steve的眼睛回头看了一眼，然后冲Steve坏笑，“哟，我们的好队长被妖精迷住了。”

“嗯？”Steve愣了一下，随即反应过来Bucky的言下之意，“你说他……”

“不是人类，”Bucky耸耸肩，然后摇摇头，“不过我看不出它是什么，我只是闻出它不是人类。”

“不是它，是他！”Steve纠正道。

“不是吧？真的被迷住了？”Bucky有些吃惊，Steve是很较真，但绝对不是一个会为了陌生人、呃、陌生妖而跟自己在这种小事上较真的人啊。

“我说兄弟，”Bucky揽上Steve的肩头，带着他往两人入住的酒店方向走，说：“你是不鸣则已一鸣惊人啊！我可告诉你，妖精可都不是什么好东西，接近人类肯定是有目的的，刚才那个人，搞不好一会儿就成那个大眼怪的宵夜了。”

“你想多了，我就是好奇多看了两眼而已，”Steve推开Bucky的手，跟他并排走着，微微红着脸低着头，停顿一下，小声说，“别给他乱起外号。”

Bucky翻了个白眼，说：“完蛋了完蛋了！那妖精是不是对你施法了？是，他是挺漂亮的，但你也不是没见过世面的人啊，至于吗？”

Steve没答话，只是仔细回忆着刚才那个大眼睛男孩儿眼中毫不作伪的开心，再想想好友那关于宵夜的理论，顿时觉得好友特别不靠谱。

“他肯定不是坏人，”Steve小声下了结论。

“你！”Bucky用手指戳着Steve的胸肌，一字一顿地说，“色！迷！心！窍！”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

 

出棺十多年，精明的商家们早就将吸血鬼视作常规客户，所以全美国几乎叫得上名号的城市里有点档次的酒店，都有吸血鬼专用的客房，可以彻底隔绝太阳的一切能量，让吸血鬼能安心地在舒适的大床上入睡，而不用躺到七尺之下或者是躺在特制的超隔能棺材里来度过白昼。

永生的好处就是有用不完的时间去积累财富，所以上点儿年纪的吸血鬼几乎都很有钱，Bucky作为有名的信使，当然不例外，而他那曾经只能住布鲁克林贫民区的老友，在他的带领下，也已颇有些家产。所以两人住的，自然是安克雷奇最好的酒店。此时此刻，Bucky正在吸血鬼专用客房中沉睡，他本想叫个客房服务，要知道酒店提供的姑娘，都是有健康证明的，保证没有血液疾病，但看到老友不赞同到扭曲的面孔，Bucky只能作罢。

Steve略微休息之后，打算在好友沉睡的几个小时里，出门走走。

既然想要了解一个城市，Steve当然不会在酒店的餐厅里吃饭，要知道街角路边的小餐馆里，才能听到最丰富的信息。

Steve坐下之后，不解风情地忽视了边给他递菜单边跟他调情的服务员姑娘，只是老老实实地点了“推荐套餐”，然后掏出手机上网闲逛。

“这次是Hammer家的儿子吗？”

Steve听到不远处几个人在神秘兮兮地低语，四倍听力让他连说话人语气中满含的八卦之魂都听得一清二楚。

“嗯，那是个好小伙子啊！”

“可不是吗，他高中的时候，是学校曲棍球队的，我还做过他的教练，叫……Justin，对，就是叫Justin，家里很有钱，是个聪明的小伙子。”

“真的失踪了？”

“那当然，老Hammer都已经报警了，是我接的电话，但因为只是一夜未归，无法立案，但我觉得，啧啧，恐怕是凶多吉少。”

“老Hammer肯定是觉得你们靠不住，今早我去他们家修草坪的时候，看到他们家的保镖已经在准备出门寻找小Hammer了。”

“越早行动越好，已经是第九个了，这个月失踪了这么多人，都是年轻帅气的小伙子，怎么看都不寻常。”

“是啊是啊，肯定不是普通的意外。”

“会不会是吸血鬼干的？”

“很有可能，不过他们不是只吸血吗？怎么会连尸体都找不到？”

“笨，留下尸体就是留下证据啊，现在没有尸体，那他们都是'失踪'，就没有'罪犯'的存在了。”

“对对对，反正咱们这儿不论是扔冰川里还是扔冰山上，都无迹可寻。”

“太可怕了！吸血鬼都是恶魔，没一个好东西……”

“就是就是……都应该钉死在十字架上……”

Steve微微皱眉，对那群人得出的结论略感不快。但他想起好友跟他讲述过的迷失在兽性中的经历，又觉得人们讨厌甚至惧怕吸血鬼，也并非没有道理。

轻叹一口气，吃着自己的午餐，开始琢磨那九个、哦，不对，加上那个什么小Hammer，是十个失踪人口的去向。他知道自己已经不再是正义的使者，但骨子里的天性让他无法对这样的信息置之不理，他不知道自己是否还能做点什么，但至少思索一下，还是可以的。

当知道地球上存在那么多超自然生物之后，一切都有太多可能性，Steve不会像那些人一样武断地下定结论。

——妖精可都不是什么好东西，接近人类都是有目的的。

脑海中突然想起昨夜Bucky说过的话。Steve甩甩头，他绝对不相信有那么美丽的眼睛的生物，会邪恶到哪里去。

一旦想起那双眼睛，Steve的思绪就再也无法转移到别处。他不由自主地掏出随身携带的记事本，涂涂画画，一会儿功夫，原先空白的页面上，就出现了两双漂亮的大眼睛，一双圆睁的，一双笑眯的，可以看得出是属于同一个人不同的表情。

Steve忘记了自己之前思考的问题，脑海中一遍遍犹如坏掉的影带般，不断地重播昨晚所见的那个大眼睛男儿的所有画面。

难道真的被施了法？

Steve摇头苦笑。不过说起施法这事儿，还挺奇怪。吸血鬼可以通过注视人类的眼睛来迷惑（glamor）人类，然后诱惑人类吐真言，或者让人类忘记一些事情，但这一招对Steve完全没用。他本以为是Bucky对他手下留情，后来遇上别的吸血鬼后证实，Steve真的不会被迷惑。

“这是血清的功劳！”Bucky这么总结道。

连吸血鬼对自己的迷惑都没用，难道一个看起来刚刚成年的小妖精，竟然可以对自己施法？Steve自嘲一笑，他想，大概是他自己迷惑了自己。

不知道还能不能再见他一面，哎……再见又如何？那个孩子明显有喜欢的人了。Steve Rogers你在想些什么！不不不，他没想什么乱七八糟的，就是想再看看那双漂亮的眼睛而已，毕竟爱美之心人皆有之。

桌面上震动的手机，让Steve从纷乱的思绪中回过神。

是Bucky发过来的短信，只有短短一句话：“准备出发。”

Steve看了看窗外已经浓重的夜色，回复“收到”，在桌上放下餐费，起身离开。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

入冬时节，安克雷奇的气候越发让人难以琢磨。

本着舒适第一的原则，驾驶着汽车往北面进发的两人，被突如其来的大雪挡住了去路。

“下车步行？”Steve问道。

“你知道我不怕冷，无论什么天气都我来说都一样，”Bucky耸耸肩。

“我也不怕，”Steve挑眉。

“这里的冷，纽约可比不了，你可别逞强。”

Steve回身从后座上拿起随身携带的背包，率先开门下车，挑衅地看着好友。

“我知道你很强，队长，”Bucky说着也扯过后坐上的背包，跳下车来，微笑看着Steve，说，“你知道的，Steve，一会儿还要翻越阿拉斯加山脉，先听我说完，我知道你可以，但你毕竟是个人，我没有一点看不起你的意思，但你需要休息，需要进食，更别说在这样的气候下你遇险的可能性有多高。你不想让我经历一次当初你看着我掉下火车的感受吧？”

 Steve看着Bucky，沉默半晌，叹了口气，无奈地说：“好吧，你赢了，Barnes中士。我留下来。”

“好兄弟！”Bucky欣慰地抬手拍了拍Steve的肩。这就是他的老友，永远以大局为重，永远知进退。从不冲动，不争强好胜，这一切都让他敬佩。

“但是你的棺材在车上，你总不能扛着棺材狂奔吧？”Steve皱眉。

Bucky看了看表，再看了看地图，说：“没事，在天亮之前我就能进入北极圈，越往北走极夜范围越大，白昼大约就一两个小时，到时候我找个庇荫的洞穴或者建筑就行了，这个地方这个季节，太阳能量也没那么强，最多眼睛和耳朵流点血。”

“好，那你自己注意安全，保持联系！”Steve闻言点头，他相信自己的好友是优秀的战士，是强悍的吸血鬼，他能照顾好自己。

“嗯，”Bucky点点头，随即笑道，“你也注意安全，别我不在你就被小妖精给骗走了。”

Steve哭笑不得，踢了好友一脚：“我上哪儿去找小妖精？不是，谁是小妖精？积点儿口德吧你！快滚快滚！”

Bucky大笑着，转眼间已闪身至几十米开外。留给Steve一个得意的背影和一串爽朗的笑声。

Steve摇头失笑，打算开车返回安克雷奇，找个舒服的酒店住下，然后再去昨晚的那个酒吧里碰碰运气，不，是去“放松一下”——这是Bucky的建议。

在凛冽的寒风中，Steve竟然觉得自己的脸颊微微发烫。

刚拉开车门，Steve突闻风雪中有人发出凄厉的叫声。

他迅速集中注意力。

“救命！救救我！你别过来！别杀我！”

是一个年轻男人的声音。

就算是豆芽菜时期的Steve，都不是一个会见死不救袖手傍观的人，成为美国队长之后，他更是已经习惯了成为正义的化身，永远以拯救世界为己任，就算现在已经不是美国队长，但Steve Rogers依然是Steve Rogers。

他毫不犹豫地扔下手里的包，向求救声的方向奔去。

穿过重重风雪，Steve越是接近那个求救者，越是觉得那个呼救的声音很耳熟。

——你的眼睛真的好美。

Steve想起了这个声音的主人是谁！如果他遇险了，那跟他在一起的那个人，是不是也遇上了危险？

Steve加快了脚步，很快就看到一个身影在前方狂奔，在大雪中深一脚浅一脚。

“不要过来！别过来！啊——不要——救命啊——啊——”

一声惨叫之后，那个身影陡然消失。之后Steve发现叫声从远处的下方传来。

糟糕！Steve想那个人应该是摔下了山坡甚至是悬崖。

视线中并没有其他人的身影，难道那个人已经遇上不测？不行，一定要搞清楚。

Steve极力冲刺后不顾一切地向前一跃，电光石火间已腾空并下落，他伸长手臂想尽量抓住那个下坠的人。

谁知道下一秒，他只觉得腰间一紧，被一股巨大的力量狠狠扯住，又急又猛地制止了他的坠势。他回过头，只见一个身影正扒在山壁上，而他被圈住腰，吊在那个背影下方一点。那个背影闷哼一声，显然要克服Steve的体重和重力加速度让他十分吃力。

但他依旧不知用何种方法，顽强地扒紧了山壁，终于没让两人落下去，然后他猛吸一口气，四肢突然用力纵身一跃，吊着Steve一起上了山崖。

被惯性抛在空中，在落下前，圈住Steve腰间的东西突然用力，下一刻他又察觉腰间一松，他被顺势甩出几米开外，爬在了崖边的地上。Steve没忙着起身，只是抬头看到那个背影站在崖边，默默地看向崖下的漆黑一片。

Steve呆呆地看着那个背影。

“你不是说，你爱我吗？”那个声音对着漆黑的虚空，轻声说。

Steve能清晰地听到声音中透出的失望和痛苦。

“那你再说一次你爱我吧，”那个声音越来越小，最后极轻地吐出两个字，“说啊。”

举重若轻，微微颤抖的两个字，让Steve的心突然莫名揪痛。

Steve轻轻站起身，看着那人转过身，眉头微蹙，双眼睛闭，面色凄苦，他扬起头，狠命地眨了眨眼睛，身形极快地消失在Steve眼前。

“别走！”Steve站起身试图追赶。

“站住！”身后一个冰冷的女声响起。

Steve回头，看到漆黑的雪夜中，走近一个婀娜的身影。等她走到面前，Steve看到一个红头发，面容娇美却神色犀利的女人，身着紧身衣，腰间别满各式武器，伫立在自己面前，寒风中她满头秀发飘散，气势逼人。

她极为迅速地探手从Steve腰间捻起一撮毛发，放在鼻尖轻嗅，恨恨地说：“果然是他！又来迟一步。”

“你知道他是谁？”Steve急忙问。

女人对Steve的问题置若罔闻，只是冷硬地说：“记住我的话，你刚才什么也没看见，什么也没听见，也没有见过我，记住了吗？”

“为什么？”Steve只是追问。

女人看他一眼，转身离开。

Steve上前一步试图拦住她，下一秒被她双手握枪指着眉心。

“告诉我他是谁。”Steve执拗地看进女人的双眸。

“不行。”女人的回答非常坚决。

“为什么？”

“因为要救你一命？”女人挑起一边嘴角假笑一下。

“难道他真的……”Steve话说到一半，心中立刻否认，刚才那个人的行为，无论怎么看都是救他。但那个掉下崖去的人……

看他发呆，女人自行转身离开，走出几步后，她顿住身形，淡淡说了一句：“忘了吧。”随即继续快步离开。

“不行，我……”Steve发现自己话音未落，早已不见那个女人的身影。

寒风夹着雪片，呼呼在Steve身边飞舞，不过一瞬间，天际之间仿佛只剩下他孤身一人。刚才的一切，好像都没有发生过。

但那绝不是一场梦，Steve知道。

Steve环顾四周，无奈轻叹一口气，向来路奔去，走到已经被大雪埋了三分之一的车前，他又叹了口气，循着记忆在雪堆里刨出背包，辨认了一下方向，向安克雷奇走去。

车和Bucky的棺材只能等雪停了再来取了。

Steve在背包中摸出护目镜，顶着暴风雪，徒步前行。他当然觉得冷，但他不怕。他当然觉得累，但他能扛得住。超级士兵的血清，让他在任何恶劣的条件下，都有很大的生存机会。

但如果能在这样恶劣的天气，找到一个遮蔽，Steve当然也不会傻乎乎地死扛。于是当他看到不远处有一个高大建筑物，他毫不犹豫地向它奔去。

到了面前，他才看清楚，那是一个教堂，看起来应该已经废弃。

Steve伸手推门，因为年久失修发出了刺耳的摩擦声。他闪身进入，并没有电影上常有的一群蝙蝠扑面飞来。他又往里走了几步，却听到窗外响起了狼嚎。

在这样的冰天雪地中，无论遇上的是狼人还是独狼，一般人都会落荒而逃，但Steve不是一般人，他摸了摸腰间的枪支和刀具，他相信几只狼（人）而已，完全不足为患。

Steve继续前进，推开教堂后方的侧门，放眼望去，竟是一大片错落有致的建筑，远处还有一个略高的塔楼。Steve猜想这里曾是一个修道院，而那个略高的塔楼，也许是个图书馆，或者是修道院院长工作和居住的地方，如果真是这样，那里的条件一定比其他地方都好。

Steve决定向那里进发。

突然在他身后很近的地方，一声狼嚎响彻雪夜。

Steve转身，一个黑影在他眼前掠过。他警惕地准备迎战，半晌过后，却又毫无动静。

他收势转身，却又听到身后传来脚步声，他决定诱敌出手，于是故意不管身后的动静，向前走去。一手却悄悄握住了腰间一把匕首。

一阵劲风从身后袭来，Steve向前扑倒，就势一滚，其间向偷袭者方向飞出匕首。

一声扭曲而惨烈的叫声响起，极为短暂。

那是——Steve皱眉——猫叫？听起来很痛很生气？

Steve竖起耳朵，仔细听，四周除了簌簌的落雪和呼呼的风声，再也听不到任何响动。


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

 

Tony觉得自己快被气！死！了！

还来不及因为被骗而自怨自艾，居然遇上一个大半夜跑到这冰天雪地的鬼地方跳崖自杀的蠢货。一时心软救了那人一命，搞得他差点拽断了自己漂亮的尾巴——谁能料到一个蠢货居然会那么沉！要知道自己的尾巴，可是全妖界，不对，是全世界都公认的最漂亮的尾巴。这下好了，不仅尾根的地方痛得不行，中段还脱落了几搓世界上最漂亮最珍贵最柔顺的毛。

不仅如此，那个自己做出这么大牺牲、好不容易救上来的蠢货，居然还巴巴地上赶着来送死。自己学狼嚎，还拌扮狼人吓他，就是想让他赶紧逃离这个危险的地方，谁知道那人居然越吓越往里走！？而最最最可气的是，那人居然飞出一把匕首，割伤了自己！

Tony躲在暗处，摒住呼吸，右手捂着自己被割伤的左臂，咬牙切齿，暗恨不已。

他世界第一的Tony Stark，什么时候为一个人做过那么多？竟然还在那人身上吃了那么大的亏？

真是气！死！了！

再也不要管他了！被吃掉是他活该！虽然最初躲在暗处的时候，Tony已经看清楚那人从身材到长相都堪称完美，但这也不能抹杀他是个讨厌鬼的事实！

再说了，这几天的经历，Tony早就看清楚了，人类没有一个是好东西，都是些口蜜腹剑、虚伪恶心的王八蛋！

Tony气呼呼地想着，边催动妖力，将左臂的伤口治好。

一会儿功夫，伤口愈合，但整个上臂还是隐隐作痛，Tony有点委屈，觉得自己可怜极了。这点小伤本来应该根本不足为道的，全是因为最近担惊受怕，吃不好睡不好，还要一直谋划着怎么救出好朋友，又要担心被老头子抓回去……他Tony Stark从小养尊处优，什么时候吃过这种苦受过这种罪！

想着想着，他鼻子有点发酸。不行！不能这样！Tony紧了紧拳头。自己是全世界最棒最聪明最优秀的Tony Stark，任何事情都不能击倒他！他一定能想出办法救出Bruce，带他一起离开魔窟。他一定能在被老头子抓回去之前找到那个人，一定能！Tony为自己鼓气。

他看了看天色——大魔头快回来了——再看了看不远处的塔楼，里面已经有了亮光。

看来那个身材火辣、金发碧眼的蠢货，已经进去了。

这其实是个好机会！

他当然已经看出了那个蠢货身手不凡，所以等大魔头回来，他们打起来的时候，自己就有很大的机会潜入塔楼下的地窖，救出Bruce，再远走高飞。

那个人类当然不是大魔头的对手，但好歹可以牵制一下，就算只有千分之一的机会，Tony也不会放弃救出好朋友。

那个人类绝对不可能会是大魔头的对手，他肯定会被大魔王吸干血，他肯定活不成了。

嗯，肯定活不成！他死定了！

死定了！

Tony反复想象着那个人的结局，心中越来越犹豫。

他在原地快步走了几个来回，狠狠锤了一下墙壁，暗骂几声，向塔楼奔去。

妈的！他从来不知道，原来自己那么善良。

他是妖啊！干嘛要管那个人类的死活！人类又残暴，又愚蠢，又虚伪，虽然有点帅……

滚开啦！全世界最帅的是自己好吗？

Tony胡思乱想间，已经攀上塔楼，透过一扇窗，居高临下地悄悄观察那个愚蠢的人类的动向——鉴于之前简单交手的结果，Tony决定先不轻举妄动。

Tony看到那个人类盘膝坐在壁炉边，就着火光，支起一个画架，正在作画，画的是一个人的轮廓。

Tony又急又怒。急的是不知道该怎么在大魔头回来之前把他赶走，怒的是那个人类居然正在一脸温柔和怀念地画着一个人！不不不，这怎么可能是嫉妒，Tony Stark怎么可能会嫉妒别人，从小到大，只有别人嫉妒他的份儿。他只是生气，这都什么时候了，那个人类还这么悠哉地沉迷女色，枉费自己挖空心思地想救他。

思忖间，画纸上的人形已经渐渐清晰。Tony定睛一看，心脏开始不受控制地狂跳起来。

画中是一个年轻男子，仰头蹙眉的样子。只是简单的几笔，并没有夸张的表情，但画中人的凄苦和伤心，表现得淋漓尽致。

“世界上，哪有这么幽怨惹怜的妖？”屋里的人停下笔，低声自语。

Tony凝神静气，竖起耳朵听着屋里人的话语。

“真是奇怪，他为什么要逼那个人说爱他？那个人是不是失踪的Hammer家的儿子？”屋里人边说，边伸手拿起身边的水壶，凑近口边仰头，发现里面已经没水，于是起身打算去屋外弄些雪回来化水解渴。

屋里人离开后，Tony敏捷地滑进窗户，走到画架边，看着纸上栩栩如生的人——那的确是自己。

他看到画架边还放了一个翻开的小本子，页面上是两双眼睛——自己的眼睛。

——这真的是自己吗？自己的眼睛有那么漂亮吗？

废话！自己的眼睛当然是全世界最漂亮的！Tony满面通红地想。

“你是谁？”一个严厉的嗓音在他身后响起。

——糟糕！

Tony在画像前发呆太久，忘记了那个人类随时会回来。

跑？来不及了，况且自己要是跑了，怎么救人？

打？大概……是打不过吧。Tony抖了抖左臂。

不过，那个人类既然为自己作画，那应该对自己没有恶意吧？如果自己好好跟他说这里危险，他应该会听自己的吧？应该有道理可以讲吧？

Tony咬了咬牙，慢慢转过身。

于是满面通红的Tony Stark看到了几步开外，一双碧蓝的眼睛从惊到喜、然后不知所措的移开目光、双唇蠕蠕仿佛想说点什么却不知道说什么的、顶着一头金发、面目英俊、身材挺拔的男人，同样也是满脸通红。

“你……你……你……”憋了半天，男人除了这个字，什么也说不出来。

Tony在心中翻了个白眼，决定由自己开始这段对话。他必须让这个人类赶紧离开。

但就在此时，Tony腰间别着的一个类似警报器的小装置，发出哔哔的声音，并开始闪着蓝光。

“糟了！他回来了！”Tony脸色突变，“不能让他发现你，否则你就从蠢货变成死蠢货了。”

“谁回来了？不是，谁是蠢货？”男人脸色一疑一怒。

“别废话，跟我来。”Tony抓起男人的手，拉着他向屋外跑去。

“去哪里？”

“叫你别废话，我不会害你的。”

“我的东西……”

“先活下来再想你那些破脸玩意儿吧。”

Tony拉着男人一路狂奔，到修道院另一边最偏僻的房间前，Tony踹开门，将男人扯进屋里。

屋子结构很简单，就一张床，一个衣柜，侧面有一道布帘，Tony掀帘进入，开始给后面的浴缸放水。

那是一个直径约四尺，深度也有四尺的大浴缸，随着流水的注入，小房间中渐渐被热腾腾的雾气弥漫。

“这里居然有热水？”

“我自然有办法，”Tony得意地说，“一会儿你躲进去，水可以隔绝气味，他就闻不到你了。”

“他是谁？”

“大魔头！”Tony不爽地撅撅嘴，表情倔强，声音却透出些恐惧，随即他话锋一转，傲慢地说，“你真讨厌，浪费我那么多热水。还不如死了干净。”

“其实可以用冷水，我不怕。”男人声音很诚恳。

“哼！你以为你是冰棍吗？”Tony冷哼。

两人短暂的沉默过后，男人轻声说：“谢谢你救我，你是好人。”

“我才不是！我跟大魔头是一伙儿的。”

“所以你会杀人吗？城里那些失踪的人，都是你杀的？”男人的问题很尖锐，语气却很平静。

Tony忍不住抬手戳了戳男人的胸肌，忿忿地问：“我杀了谁？”

“那个你逼他说爱你的男人啊，难道不是因为他不肯说爱你，所以你才逼他跳崖的吗？”

Tony翻了个白眼，正要开口，突然腰间的警报器发出更紧促的哔哔声，并开始闪红光。

“不好，他已经回到修道院范围了。”Tony示意男人，“赶紧进去！”

“我可以……”

“你不可以！你根本不是他的对手！”Tony不等男人说完，就将他往浴缸里推去，“憋住气，别出来。”

男人身材高大健硕，尽管浴缸较深，但还是要拼命向下缩，才能整个没入水面。

Tony正打算转身离开，身后男人突然钻出水面，叫他：“Hey，等一下。”

Tony回头，看到一颗湿淋淋的脑袋，金色的短发贴在饱满的额头上，看起来傻兮兮的。

“那个人，是你逼他跳崖的吗？”

这都什么时候了，还追问这个？Tony被这人的执着搞得哭笑不得，说：“如果不爱我就要逼他跳崖，那全世界得有多少人被我逼得跳崖啊！唔……也不一定，毕竟人人都爱我！”

“有道理，”男人咧开嘴，笑得见牙不见眼，越发傻气逼人。

“真是又大胆又愚蠢的人类，”Tony绷不住笑了一下，然后板着脸，按着男人的头顶，将他按入水中。

Tony转身迅速离开。

有道理指的是自己的辩解？还是人人都爱自己？Tony拍了拍自己发烧的脸，向塔楼方向奔去。

“主人，你回来了？今晚一切正常。”一道毫无感情的男声响起。

“嗯，”一声冷漠而傲慢的轻哼，“Tony呢？”

“Mr. Laufeyson，我在这里！”Tony奔到庭院中一站一跪的两人面前，低眉顺目。

不知道是不是错觉，Tony觉得大魔头的脸色前所未有的惨白。当然，他本来就很白，毕竟是个死人。Tony在心里暗嘲。

黑发碧眼，面色几乎白到泛青的男人冷笑一声，如风一般拂过Tony身边，下一秒Tony一声惨叫，身体凌空翻了几下，重重摔倒在地。

“我叫你给我找食物，你居然就想着跟他们谈情说爱，把我的命令当成耳边风，你是不是想死？”

Tony嘴角挂着一丝血迹，趴在地上，抬起头，瞪圆愤怒的双眼，倔强地看着眼前这个高挑纤瘦，却强大无比的恶魔。

恶魔看到他的眼神，转瞬就狠厉地掐住他的脖子，将Tony整个人从地上提了起来。

Tony顿时觉得快要窒息。

“从来没有人敢违抗我Loki Laufeyson的命令，”Loki邪笑道，“你不怕我杀你，难道你不怕我杀了Bruce Banner？”

Tony悬在空中，双腿乱蹬，双手已化出利爪，在掐住自己颈间的苍白手背上留下道道血痕。但他的反抗已经越来越弱，很快就要气绝。

“主人，塔楼里有外人的物品。”单膝跪地的男人突然开口。

Loki闻言松开手，Tony趴在雪地里，边咳边呕，几乎背过气去。

“人呢？”Loki问。

“走了。”

Tony耳中嗡嗡作响，却能隐约听到两人的对话，听到这里他心中一动，却并没有什么动作，只是趴在地上，继续大口呼吸。

“去看看，”Loki往塔楼走去，单膝跪地的男人起身跟上，Tony也挣扎着起身跟上。

Loki站在壁炉前，看着那幅画。

“怎么，你找到真爱了？”Loki回头看着低头站在不远处的Tony，瞬间移动到他面前，一根手指抬起他的下巴，嘲讽地看着Tony的眼睛，“说，人呢？被你藏哪儿了？”

Tony摇了摇头，说：“我根本没见到有什么人，之前我一直在房间里，正准备洗澡呢。”

“蹩脚的谎言，我看你是真的不想活了。”Loki的声音很温柔。

“要是Howard Stark知道，要是我爸知道你这么对我，他绝对不会放过你！”

Loki冷笑道：“你唬谁呢？我也跟‘当权者’生活过，我知道Howard Stark位高权重，但如果你真是他儿子，怎么可能在一只猞猁妖的实验室里打工做助理？”

“谁他妈说我是助理了？我是去帮Bruce调试仪器的！妈的，他实验室所有的仪器都是我造的！我只是顺手帮他带了个晚餐，就他妈变成助理了？他是我的好朋友，你没有好朋友吗？你没有给朋友带过晚餐吗？”

Loki挑挑眉，说：“没有。不过原来你会带‘晚餐’啊，那为什么我交给你的任务你都当耳边风？”

“你又不是我朋友。”

“当然不是，因为你不配，你只是我的一条狗。”

Tony闻言右手化为利爪，向Loki挥去，还没碰到对方，就被Loki一巴掌打得飞了出了。

“我爸不会放过你的！”Tony吐出一口血沫。

“你以为我会相信？”Loki挥了挥手，“你滚吧。明天如果再不给我带‘晚餐’，我就砍掉Banner的一只手。”

Tony扁了扁嘴，忍住满心的悲愤和恐惧，站起身离开。

“Clint，”Loki的声音在身后响起，“给我看好他。”

“是的，主人。”

Tony毫不理睬身后响起的脚步身，向自己房间奔去。

Tony进了房间，关门之前，深深地看了面无表情的Clint一眼。

合上门后，Tony背靠着门，在黑暗中大声喘着气，胸中的悲愤和委屈，几乎要让他爆炸，他想大叫，想大哭，想逃离，想杀死那个大魔头！

耳边哗啦啦的水声将Tony从复杂的情绪的惊醒，让他猛然记起，屋里还有一个活生生人类，处于极度危险之中。

“不要！”Tony冲进布帘，看到那个男人站在水里，狼狈地喘着粗气。

“我需要空气，”男人气喘吁吁地说。

Tony看着他，面露绝望。

砰的一声闷响，Tony的房门已经洞开，一股寒气夹杂着雪花灌入屋内。

Tony急中生智，深深吸了一口气，贴上水中男人的双唇，边用力将他压入水底，边将胸中的气渡到男人口中。

男人仿佛被变成了木偶，呆呆傻傻，沉入水底。

渡完气，男人痴傻地睁大双眼，吐着气泡，缩在浴缸里。而Tony直起身，忘记擦掉满脸水，只是怔怔地站在那里，双目失神呆滞地凝视水面，一只手捂着自己狂跳不已的心脏。

“这里有人，”Loki冷冷的声音，隔着布帘传来。

Tony猛地一颤，压抑着情绪，使劲组织着语言：“没有，是……是我准备洗澡，脱了衣服，可能之前身上沾了人的味道。”

“是吗？”Loki的声音越来越近。

“是，”Tony边说边迅速地脱掉衣服，就在他脱光的一瞬间，水中的男人突然冒出头来，抬手抹掉脸上的水，之后看清眼前的情形，随即瞬间石化。

Tony只是看着他，他也抬高上下打量的目光看向Tony的眼睛，两人默默对视。

在Tony复杂的目光中，男人默默滑入水底。

Tony走上浴缸外的台阶，跨入水中，坐在水下那个滚烫的身体上。


	5. Chapter 4

再次重申吸血鬼设定之一：Older is stroger, even one day.

 

Chapter 4

 

Loki掀开布帘，正要迈步走近，突然猛地一震，脸色好像又白了一分，他抬手扯了扯高高的衣领，仿佛不想露出一点点颈部的皮肤。他顿住了脚步，冷笑道：“今天姑且放过你，记得我说过的话，明天你要是再敢敷衍我，你的好朋友就会少一只爪。”

尽管坐在温热的水中，听闻此言Tony不自禁地浑身颤抖，胡乱点了点头。Loki竟然对他的敷衍视而不见，带着Clint快步离开。

等Loki和他那走狗都离开，Tony松了一口气，随即仿佛被放在了滚烫的铁板上，手脚并用地想要逃离浴缸，但因为脚下踩不实，他只是狼狈地一次次跌入水中。

水花四溅中，之前憋在水底的男人站起身露出水面，伸手扶住Tony，让他也站稳。

这么近的距离，Tony才真正感受到，这个人类真的很高，他需要仰起头才能看到他的脸。

而男人也正好低头看他，眼神有些不自在，仿佛不知道该看哪里，四处游移，却又克制不住地瞥向眼前这个赤裸的美丽胴体，甚至试图看穿水面，窥探水下的部分。

Tony当然发现了男人露骨的目光，觉得气不打一处来。不公平！太不公平了！凭什么男人还穿着衣服？不是，他是说，凭什么自己要被他看光了？虽说大家都是公的。

Tony抬手伸出两根手指，作势要戳男人的眼睛，男人本能地抬手遮挡，谁知那只是虚招，Tony抬膝就往男人下身顶去，却因为空间限制和水的阻力，并没有达到预期的效果，反而是Tony被自己膝盖碰到的大家伙吓了一跳。

“无耻！”Tony红着脸，咬牙半天吐出一个词。

“这……这是人之常情，”男人自己也没料到会口出此言，因为按照他的正常反应，应该是道歉才对。

“无耻！”Tony觉得自己无话可说。

男人红着脸背转过身，说：“之前你装狼人吓我，是想让我离开？是怕我被刚才那个人抓住？你担心我？”

“谁担心你？”Tony低着头，手指戳着水面，说，“我讨厌他，所以想饿他一下而已。他这几天吸了那么多人血，饿几顿也没关系。”

“我就知道那些人不是你杀的。”

“废话，当然不是！本少爷是什么人？怎么可能会欺负弱小的人类？”

“那就好，那就好……”男人边说边点头，连背影中都透着欣慰。

“有什么好的？”Tony突然生起气来，愤恨中带着淡淡的忧伤，说，“人类没一个好东西，就是该死！那个Justin Hammer，一见到我，就说尽了甜言蜜语，说什么对我一见钟情，说要永远跟我在一起。结果都是经不起考验的谎话，就算他没失足落崖，我也想亲手杀了他。”

男人猛地转过身，看到眼前的情景，又尴尬地侧过身去，头摇得像拨浪鼓，语气诚恳地说：“你不会的。”

Tony有些吃惊，他抬头看着男人带着水珠泛着红晕的侧脸。

男人认真地说：“我那时看到了你的眼神，怎么说呢，有点幽怨……但感情是真的。有这样眼神的人，是不会杀人的。还有……”

“还有什么？”Tony仰着脸问。

“我会对你负责的，我会好好照顾你。”男人转过身面对着Tony，满脸郑重。

Tony仿佛没明白男人的意思，只是愣愣地看着眼前人，痴痴地问：“你说什么？”

“无论如何，今天你救了我一命。我应该要回报你，我一定会帮你逃离这里，不会让你再在这里受苦。”

闻言，Tony仿佛从梦中惊醒，自嘲一笑，说：“救你只是我一时兴起，只是我不想让Loki Laufeyson逞心如意，跟你没关系，你不用回报我。”

“不是，我的意思是……”男人支支吾吾间，鼻腔里一痒突然流下一道鼻血，打断了他接下来的话。

“糟糕！”Tony先是一愣，随即低声惊呼，“快跑！”

男人也知道不好，抹了一把脸，一手揽过Tony，敏捷地跳出浴缸。

Tony也顾不了那么多，扯起挂在一边的浴巾，随意裹住自己，拉着男人向外跑去。刚出门，就看到Loki冷笑着站在那里。

“Loki，不要……”Tony闪身挡在男人身前，话音未落，就被Loki一掌挥开，滚出几米远。

男人摆开搏斗的架势，眨眼之间，他已被Loki按在墙上，彻底被制衡，完全无法动弹。Loki将他的头扯向一侧，露出了脖子上的大动脉，男人没有丝毫反抗的余地。

“嗒”一声轻响，Loki的门牙两侧，亮出两根锐利的尖牙。他狰狞地张大嘴，向男人颈侧咬去，在牙齿接触到肌肤之际，Loki的动作意外地顿了一顿。

“不要！”Tony大叫。

正在此时，一缕阳光穿破晨曦的天际，洒满了整个大地，照在白皑皑的雪上，刺眼地明亮。

Loki的身体在晨光中发出“呲呲”的响声，并冒出一缕青烟。

Loki手一挥，将男人甩出去，跌趴在地上，他大声吩咐：“Clint，看牢他们！”话音未落，Loki早已不见踪影。

Clint掏出绳子，走到趴在地上的男人身边，却没料到男人反手扯住他的腿，将他撂倒，然后一个重重的手刀，Clint昏倒在地。

几米开外，是大字型躺在地上喘着粗气的Tony，男人奔到他身边，温柔地扶起他，问道：“你没事吧？”

Tony站起身，裹紧浴巾，仰脸看着眼前这个一脸担忧的男人，突然笑了，笑得如此快乐，仿佛刚刚劫后余生的人是他自己。

晨光中，Tony棕色的眼眸亮得让人赞叹，眼角和双颊都带了浅浅的笑纹，看起来是如此愉悦而美好，男人怔怔地注视着他，轻声说：“我叫Steve Rogers。”

“我叫Tony Stark。”

Steve从没见过如此美丽的笑颜，仿佛整个世界，都是由它来点亮。此时漫天的冰雪，甚至世间万物，仿佛都从他身边消失无踪。此刻Steve的心中，再也没有先前无力反抗的失措，更没有对这个美丽生物的一切怀疑和困惑，就只有Tony甜蜜而充满憧憬的笑容。

紧张有的时候是烦恼的根源，但有时却是可爱而真诚的情感表现，正如此时的Tony，在Steve专注而深邃的目光中，竟然不知所措。

“其实我叫Anthony Edward Stark，你知道的，全名什么的，但是我更喜欢别人叫我Tony，那个名字实在是太罗嗦，好像一个老头子的名字一样，Edward就是我爷爷的名字，他是个老头子，不过他已经死了，当然已经死了，毕竟我们不像那些吸血的魔一样能长命百岁，当然我们也能活得很长，我……阿嚏——”

一个大大的喷嚏，打断了Tony的胡言乱语。之前一直傻笑着看着他的Steve，听闻后皱了皱眉头，二话不说，立刻将Tony打横抱起，走进房间，将Tony放到床上，说：“你先穿好衣服，我去处理一下屋外的家伙。”

“别杀他，他……”

“我不会杀他的。”

Steve转身离开，当然还带上了门。

Tony穿好衣服走出房间，看到Steve已经用绳子将Clint绑牢，而Clint也已经醒来，面无表情地坐在地上。

“你们真以为自己逃得掉？”Clint看了一眼Tony，冷冷地说，“你们见识过几个吸血鬼？一百岁的？两百岁的？主人已经三千多岁，你们觉得这个世上还有谁能比他更强？对他来说，杀死你们，跟踩死一只蚂蚁一样容易，所以，别妄想了。我劝你们别想跑，等他醒了，要追上你们不过是几分钟的事。尤其是你，Tony，别胡思乱想了。”

“我不会自己逃走的，”Tony看了一眼Clint，再看看Steve，坚定地说。

Clint冷笑道：“你以为你可以救出Banner？你知道他被关在地窖，那你知不知道，主人白天就在地窖？他睡觉的时候，Banner就在他旁边，他醒来的时候，你对他来说不过是蝼蚁一般的存在，你打算怎么救走Banner？”

“我……”Tony咬了咬下唇，坚定地说，“总会有办法的，我绝对不会丢下他。”说完后他默默低下头，看不清脸上的表情。

毫无温度的阳光下，三人都沉默不语。

Steve若有所思地看着塔楼方向，眉头紧蹙，坚毅的面孔带着凝重的表情，Tony缓缓抬起头看着他，心头微微刺痛。

要是人与人之间，没有了那一刹那像流星闪过的冲动，那世界上，就没有了令人心神向往的童话，但是，美丽童话故事，总是在最美好浪漫的时候结束，让一切看起来如此完美。冲动过后的冷静，在童话故事里，是很少有人描述的。

Tony使劲咬了咬牙，闭上眼，强压下胸中的苦涩，几秒过后，他再次睁开眼睛的时候，脸上带着戏谑的表情，蹲下身，Tony团了一团雪球，用力砸在Steve的肩上，成功地引起了他的注意。

Steve轻声惊呼，扭头看向笑得一脸顽皮的Tony。

“人类，你在想什么？”Tony笑眯眯地问。

“我在想……你……和我的好朋友Bucky。”

“怎么我长得像你的好朋友？”

“不是，我只是想起他总是叫我道德标杆，因为我觉得人一定要言出必行。”Steve说起老友时，想到他总是一脸嘲讽地叫自己老好人，不禁摇头苦笑。

“是吗？他还说什么了？”Tony笑问。

“他还说，妖精都不是好东西，”Steve失声笑道。

“你有个聪明的朋友。他没说错，妖精本来就不是什么好东西，”Tony不在意地摆摆手，然后换上一副好笑的表情说，“刚刚看你一脸为难的样子，真是笑死我了，你说过要照顾我，谁要你照顾啊！看你这副德性，眉头皱得那么紧，像欠了一屁股债，要是整天跟你在一起，就算不被你气死啊，也要闷死了！无聊透顶！”

“可是我……”Steve急忙说。

“拜托！”Tony翻了个白眼打断他，说，“你可别说因为你看过我的裸体就要对我负责的话，你是来自于五百年前吗？就算是五百年前，我是公的，被看了也没关系吧？再说了，我们妖精也没那么多规矩。你还想不想再看一次？我现在就可以脱给你看。”

“我想说的不是这个，Tony，你救了我！而且我之前说的话，都是真心真意的，我是真的想照顾你。”

Tony的笑略带不自然，说：“你一个小小的人类，凭什么照顾我。再说了，你怎么知道你是真心真意的，我看你根本就是一时冲动。”

“就算是一时冲动，也是真心真意的冲动。”Steve碧蓝的眼睛，认真地看着Tony。

Tony的笑容开始有点勉强，他转过身，声音带着不易察觉的颤抖，用嘲讽的语气说：“别！别搞的像要表白似的。真是愚蠢的人类，早说过我不是想救你，更不需要你的报答，别老惦记着。你走吧，忘记这里发生的事。”

“Tony，”Steve轻柔而坚定地说，“我喜欢你。”

Tony的背影猛地一震，然后有些僵硬。

“Tony，我是认真的，我喜欢你，从第一次见到你开始，我大概就喜欢上你了，只是那个时候我不知道，也许是不敢承认，”Steve回想着近百年来所有让自己在意过的人，认真地说，“可能不止如此，我可能爱上你了。”

Tony毫无反应，过了一会儿，他才转过身来，表情透出喜悦和一丝不易察觉的期许，他从身上掏出一颗血红的珠子，握在掌心，将手抬到Steve眼前，再摊开掌心托住珠子，说：“你们人类是最虚伪最会撒谎的生物，这是莎乐美(Salomé)之泪，是她在亲吻施洗者圣约翰(Saint John the Baptist)的头颅之时，所流下的眼泪，混着圣约翰的鲜血，变成了这颗珠子，它可以分辨爱情的真假，如果是真的，它会发光，”Tony微笑看着Steve，说，“对着它说，你爱我。”

“我……”Steve张了张嘴，却仿佛被什么堵住了喉咙。

Tony轻笑着说：“Justin Hammer就是过不了这一关。”

Steve愣愣地看着那颗血红的珠子，Tony睁大眼睛，呆呆地看着Steve。

“我爱你！”一个声音响起。

Tony急忙看向手里的珠子，它依旧是沉重的腥红。Tony的眼睛瞬间丧失了所有光彩。

“我爱你！”又是一声。

“我爱你！”再一声。

Tony失神地望着珠子。

“我爱你！”

当这个声音再次响起，Tony猛然发觉不太对劲。他突然反应过来，声音是从旁边传来的。

他狠狠地扭头，看到Clint歪着头，又说了一声：“我爱你。”

“妈的，我要杀了你！”Tony突然暴起。

Steve一把抱住他，说：“Tony，Language！还有，刚刚是谁说不要杀他的，冷静点儿。”

“操他妈的Language，操他妈的冷静，我……”

Clint的一声冷笑让Tony安静下来，他愤愤地问：“你他妈笑什么？”

“Tony， Language！”

“你给我闭嘴！你！”Tony指了指Clint，“说！你他妈笑什么？”

“我笑你天真到愚蠢。不知道被谁骗了，拿个破珠子，离家出走满世界寻找真爱，落到今天这个田地，居然还不思悔改，还在执迷不悟。那个破珠子根本就不可能会发光。”

“卧槽尼玛的Clint Barton，它要是因为你的话会发光，才真他妈是个破珠子呢！你给我闭嘴，否则我就把你的狗眼抠出来，狗舌头切掉。”

“提醒你一下，我是鹰眼。另外，我说的每一个字，都是真话，只是你不愿意相信罢了。”

“你……”Tony急得竟然红了双眼。

“Tony，”Steve轻声叫他，然后握住Tony握着莎乐美之泪的手，将他紧扣的手指一根根掰开，将他的手抬至自己面前，深吸一口气，注视那颗殷红的珠子，正打算开口。

“说再见的时候到了，”一个冰冷的女声在不远处响起。

三人回头，一个红发劲装的女人站在不远处，浑身散发的冷漠气息仿佛要跟这冰天雪地融为一体。

“是你？”Steve没想到还能再见到她，不解地问，“为什么要说再见？”

“我是说，你该跟他说再见，”女人看着Steve，用下巴指了指Tony。

女人走到Tony面前，目光如炬死死盯着他，说：“你这妖精真狡猾，耗了我这么多天也捉不到你，怎么样？你想亲口说再见？还是我替你说？”

“Tony，为什么要说再见？”Steve有些焦急，不自禁地伸手想握住Tony的手。

Tony不着痕迹地躲开，转过身，面对着渐渐升高的太阳，轻声说：“人类，你看！”

Steve走到Tony身边，跟他并排站着，迎着冰冷的日光，仰头看向北境苍茫的天空。

“人类，如果你再也见不到我，你会难过吗？”

Steve扭头看着Tony被渡了一层光的脸，点点头说：“当然会。”

Tony微微扭头瞥了他一眼，继续看向天空，笑笑说：“你总是那么一本正经。那我就一本正经地告诉你，如果我们真的再也见不到，如果你的心会痛，那就抬头看看太阳，真正救了你的是它，它会永远东升西落，它会永远光芒万丈，它会永远驱走恶魔，想想它，你就不应该感到心痛，因为我的出现和消失，并没有改变你的世界，我和你，从来就不存在于同一个世界。”

Steve默默地听着Tony的话，一言不发。

“人类，”Tony扭头笑看Steve，眼睛在阳光下泛着晶亮的光，“Steve Rogers. Farewell.”

Tony走到Clint的身边，解开他的绳索，两人一起走向塔楼，消失在那片阴影中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 莎乐美是以色列希律王的女儿，希律王是莎乐美的继父，美丽绝伦的莎乐美公主因为对先知约翰一见钟情，向他表达了爱慕，想得到他的一个吻。没想到，先知毫不留情地拒绝了她。  
> 在希律王宴会上，希律王答应只要莎乐美公主跳一支七面纱舞就满足她的所有愿望。莎乐美献罢舞，要求杀死约翰。王虽万般不愿，奈何金口玉言难以收回，只得命人奉上了约翰的头。莎乐美捧起先知的头，终于如愿以偿，将自己的红唇印在了先知冰冷的唇上。  
> 在最后，莎乐美对着先知的头说：“你为什么不看看我。只要你看到我，你一定会爱上我…爱的神秘比死亡的神秘更伟大。”  
> ——来自于百度百科


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

Steve呆呆地看着Tony的背影，一动不动。

“这个妖精也算是有情有义，”女人挑挑眉，说，“这次就放过它。”

“是他，”Steve喃喃地说。

“你说什么？”女人问完后并不在意他的回答，紧接着说，“你快走吧，我知道你不是普通人，以你的体力，很快就可以赶到安克雷奇，忘掉这一切，回归你本来的生活。”

“Hey，”Clint从塔楼的窗户里探出身体，向Steve扔过一个东西，Steve伸手接过，是他的背包。

Steve打开略略看过，除了画架，所有东西都在，包括他一直随身携带的记事本。Steve心中一动，迅速翻开记事本，翻到最后一页，画了Tony的两双眼睛的那一页，不见了。

Steve合上记事本，紧紧地捏住它。

“你怎么还不走？”女人冷冷地说，“妖精说得对，你跟它，根本就不存在于同一个世界。”

“是他！”Steve抬高了嗓音，将背包甩到肩上，转身走开。

“这就对了，赶紧走，越快越好，”女人话音未落，却被Steve的举动噎得说不出话。

Steve并没有离开，而是走向Tony的房间。

“你要干什么？”女人在进门处一把扯住Steve的手臂。

“实行我的计划，我是有计划的。”

“你的计划？”

“对，我要在这里等我的好朋友，我一会儿把坐标发给他，他天黑之后就会赶来跟我汇合，然后我可以跟他合力，想办法救走Tony。”

“天黑？你的朋友也是……”

“是的，他是吸血鬼。”

“它几岁了？”

“是他，作为吸血鬼而言，他七十多岁。”

女人失笑：“才七十？连我都打不过，据我所知，这里有一只几千岁的吸血鬼，除了它的制造者之外，我想全世界大概只有Howard Stark不怕它。”

Steve听到这个名字，心中一动，仿佛想到些什么，但却没花心思多想，迅速将思绪拉回到现在的局势中来。

“我也不怕他。”

“你这人类，为了那只妖精，真是命都不要了。”

“我叫Steve Rogers，还有Tony不是‘它’，也不是‘那只妖精’，他就是‘Tony’。”

女人耸了耸肩，大概为Steve的行为有些许动容，想了想，说：“我叫Natasha Romanoff，是一个猎魔人。”

“看出来了，很高兴认识你，Romanoff小姐。”

“Natasha就可以了。”

“Okay，很高兴认识你，Natasha。希望今晚见到我朋友的时候，你不要用银链子把他锁起来。”

Natasha扯起一边嘴角，意味深长地笑道：“你怎么知道我今晚会来？”

“你不会放过任何一个可以坐收渔人之利的机会的，”Steve自信地笑道。他正直较真，但并不是蠢，他懂战术，精谋略，所以他当然知道Natasha是什么想的。

尽管可能性很低，但假如Steve他们能与Loki交手几个回合，Natasha就有机会在暗处偷袭。猎杀一只三千多岁的吸血鬼，对一个猎魔人来说没有比这更有吸引力的事了。

当然很大可能是Steve他们死在Loki手上，那Natasha也有Bucky的血可以采集，也可以大赚一笔。如果Tony也被杀掉，Natasha甚至还可以将他的妖身做成标本卖给一些变态的有钱人！天哪！Steve绝对不会允许这种事情的发生。

一瞬间他甚至不希望Natasha这个助力的存在，但终于他的理智战胜了情感，他知道，对Natasha这样的人来说，猎杀一只千年吸血鬼比大赚一笔重要太多。所以Natasha可以说是站在他们这边的。

Steve思绪流转不过几秒钟时间，再抬头，Natasha已经不知所踪。只剩他一个人，站在Tony的房门口。

他进屋关门，走到布帘后，怔怔地看着浴缸发呆，平静的水面像是一块屏幕，反复在Steve眼前播放着刚才Tony给自己渡气的画面，还有Tony美丽的胴体，还有他在水中坐在自己身上时，那结实的屁股……Steve赶紧一只手捏住鼻子，另一只手扯开浴缸的塞子，将已经凉透的水放掉。

之后他自然而然地走到Tony的床上躺下，掏出手机发送完坐标，写了个短信说清楚事情的来龙去脉，并再次表达了想要营救Tony的强烈意愿。

Steve侧过头，深深呼吸枕头上Tony的味道，随即红了脸，他觉得自己好像变态。

还没等他自我反省完毕，手机响起短信提示音。

Bucky – 你终于还是着了小妖精的道。哎，没办法，谁让你是纯情老处男呢！随便一点诱惑就能把你搞得七晕八素，更别说小妖精了。

Steve – 你没在睡觉？

Bucky – 我返程走到阿拉斯加山脉，天亮了，就找了个洞穴，正在七窍流血辗转难眠之时，收到我好朋友要为小妖精去送死的噩耗，让我怎么睡？

Steve – 你也觉得我们没有胜算？

Bucky – 我们？你们？

Steve – Come on, Bucky！不过说真的，这是我自己的决定和选择，我知道这非常危险，我真心实意地尊重你的选择。

Bucky – Come on, Steve，跟你开个玩笑而已。能跟老朋友和老战友——美国队长出生入死，是我的骄傲。

“好兄弟！”Steve看着短息，心头又是感动，又是欣慰，不自禁地笑了。

Steve知道，Bucky对曾经泯灭人性的那段岁月一直耿耿于怀，总想着要做出补偿。所以就算Bucky没有呼吸，没有心跳，但他寻回了骨子的善良和勇敢，这一切让他依旧是一个真正的人。

“你怎么还没滚？”Tony瞪着圆溜溜的眼睛，又惊又怒地站在床前。

“Tony，我不会丢下你的，”Steve并没起身，只是侧脸望着站在面前的美丽妖精。

Tony的表情变得无比复杂，眼眶有些发红，傻愣愣地站着。

Steve终于忍不住，伸手拉住Tony的手，用力一拽，毫无防备的Tony被他扯得向前跌去，Steve接住跌下来的身影，一把抱住，顺势一滚，将人牢牢裹入怀中，紧紧抱住。

“Tony，我不想离开你。你就是我的世界。”

“骗子！”Tony将脸埋入Steve健硕的胸肌，闷闷地说。

“我没骗你，我永远都不会骗你。把莎乐美之泪拿出来，我证明给你看。”Steve抬起Tony的下巴，深深地望进他湿润的棕色眼眸。

Tony呆呆回望着Steve，下一秒，猛地扑上去，狠狠咬住Steve的嘴唇。

由于啃咬过于用力，Steve甚至尝到了淡淡的血腥味，但他毫不在意。Tony温暖急促的鼻息在Steve鼻尖流转，让他的心几乎快从胸膛中跳出来。

本能地缠住Tony湿热的唇舌，Steve全身仿佛都被这样的触感所点燃，一阵阵情热，从他的骨血最深处渗透出来，席卷着他的每一寸肌肤，更席卷着他的理智和意识。

Steve滚烫的手掌牢牢扣住Tony的后颈，舌头长驱直入，与他深深相吻。细细吮吸舔舐，Steve专注地品尝着Tony，另一只手仿佛有自己的意志，已经抚摸上Tony挺翘的臀部。

天哪！他早就想这么做了！丰满而富有弹性的触感，让Steve控制不住地加大揉捏的力道。手慢慢滑到Tony结实的大腿上，微微用力，掰开他的腿根，让两人的胯下更紧密地相贴，滚烫的肿胀隔着布料，难耐地相互挤压摩擦。

“啊——”Tony忍不住仰起头，发出了难耐的呻吟。

Steve就势一口咬上Tony的喉结，留下一道浅浅的齿印，随即再用湿滑的舌头细细密密地舔弄自己留下的痕迹。

“Steve……”Tony充满情欲的嗓音，刺激着男人的神经。

Steve翻身将Tony压在身下，双手扯住他衣襟，左右一用力，布帛的撕裂声应声响起，紧接着是Tony急促的尖叫——他的乳头被身上的男人狠狠咬住。

Steve吸咬着Tony胸前硬硬的肉粒，双手在他精瘦滑嫰的腰身上迷恋的摩挲着，然后顺势扯掉身下人的裤子，Tony的阴茎已经直挺挺地完全勃起，顶端还渗透着透明的液体。

Steve自己的阴茎也在裤子里涨得发疼，他握住Tony的阴茎，手法娴熟地揉搓了几把。男人嘛，无论荷枪实弹的性经验如何，撸管的技巧无论如何还是有的。

“啊——”Tony眯着眼睛，舒服地叫出来，挺起背，把胸口往Steve口里送，“另一边，另一边也要。”

他毫不羞耻地表达着自己的欲望和诉求，Steve听话地啃咬另一边红嫩的乳头。湿润的吮吸声和撸动渐渐湿滑的阴茎时发出的水声，交织在一起，让两人周身的空气都变得粘腻。

Steve再次吻住Tony的唇，托起他的腰，让他翻过身去，Tony优美的腰线被压低，饱满的臀瓣高耸着，隐约露出中间粉红色的肉穴。

Steve的喉结上下滚动，碧蓝的眼眸发出饥渴的凶光，他用最快的速度扒光自己，并用尽了所有的自制力，让自己不要直接捅进那处。

Steve健硕的胸膛贴上Tony精壮的后背，将高高扬起到贴着小腹的的阴茎嵌入身下人的股缝中。

Tony被股间粗大的坚挺烫得浑身僵硬，Steve低头咬上他的耳垂，边吸边轻声安慰：“放松，别害怕，我不会伤害你的……”

说完，Steve双手钳住Tony的腰，贴着他的股缝挺动起来。

Steve的动作又快又狠，每次都用硕大的龟头摩擦过那个粉嫩的穴口，Tony每次都有种将被插入的感觉，这种感觉让他有些恐慌，同时有种难以名状的亢奋和期待，他不由地挣扎起来，想逃离这些复杂而陌生的感觉。

Steve放慢动作，扭过Tony的下巴，探头与他接吻，火热的唇舌激烈地纠缠，无法吞咽的唾液顺着Tony的嘴角流下。

Steve微微调整位置，将粗大的阴茎插到Tony的两腿间，边轻啄着Tony的红唇，边低沉着嗓音说：“腿夹紧，乖！”

Tony依言夹紧了大腿，下一秒就感觉到一根滚烫的硬物，在自己双腿间抽插起来。Tony被这种陌生而淫荡的触感，刺激得伸直了脖子，发出尖锐的吟叫。

Steve将脸埋在Tony颈侧，粗重而滚烫的喘息喷在汗湿的肌肤上，抽插的动作如狂风骤雨，又粗又大的阴茎重重摩擦着Tony大腿根部内侧滑嫩的肌肤，一下下顶弄着他的阴囊，让他浑身舒畅，尾椎部位涌起一阵酥麻，顺着脊椎一直涌入大脑。

Tony的身体随着Steve的动作前后摆动，他感受着身后男人高涨的情欲，听着他不时发出几声嘶哑的低吼，这一切都让Tony面红耳赤，他觉得身后的男人已经化身为一头发情的野兽，这样的想法让他情不自禁地配合Steve的动作。

Steve让Tony翻过身仰躺，低头看着他情动不已的模样，他觉得自己好像更硬了。

“Steve……”Tony这才真正看清了之前在自己腿间肆虐的凶器的真面目，带着点惊惧，又透着点撒娇地叫了身上男人的名字。

迷离的眼神和情动的嗓音，刺激得Steve毫无防备地射了出来。他扯开Tony的双腿，让自己的精液洒在那双漂亮的腿间。

随后他一手撸动Tony依旧坚挺的阴茎，另一手将那些白浊的体液抹开，涂满Tony的会阴和后穴，用指尖有节奏地按压和揉弄。

“啊……唔……”Tony因为这个动作发出大声地呻吟。强烈的快感几乎要让他崩溃，他高仰着脖子，脸颊、肩膀、胸口，浑身上下一片潮红。

Steve贪婪的欣赏着Tony的意乱情迷。随着他撸动的节奏，后面那处紧致的小嘴几乎要把他的指尖吞进去。Steve灵活地挑动手指，Tony的身体开始颤抖。Steve猛地将食指戳入那个已经湿软滚烫的后穴，毫无阻碍地被吞入半截。

“啊——”Tony发出急促的尖叫，然后绷直了身体，射了出来。

Steve抽出手指，俯下身，吻住Tony。这一吻让高潮过后急需空气的Tony几乎快要窒息，但这种窒息感却仿佛延续了他的高潮，让他半天无法恢复，失神的眼睛圆睁着一动不动。在窒息带来的绝望快感中，Tony本能地用四肢缠上Steve强壮的腰身，缠得紧紧的，仿佛要与他骨肉相连。

Steve终于放开的Tony的嘴，啄舔他汗湿的脖颈，Tony发出无意识的哼哼。

Steve抱着Tony翻了个身，让他趴在自己身上，两人脸贴着脸，回味着之前的快感。

“好爽！”Tony的声音有些嘶哑，“原来做爱这么爽。”

Steve心头一动，随即翻腾起强烈的喜悦，让他几乎想要高唱国歌。他当然没有什么处女处男情结，只是当知道这个美丽的生物从来没被别人染指过的时候，Steve由爱而生的独占欲得到了前所未有的满足。

Steve不发一言，只是收紧了手臂，恨不得将Tony镶入自己的骨血中。

“你爽吗？”Tony问。

“嗯，”Steve轻轻问答，一只手在他挺翘的臀瓣上来回搓揉，“非常爽。”

Tony沉默了一会儿，低头靠在Steve胸前，用指尖轻叩他的胸肌，状若闲适地说：“手法不错，挺熟练的。”

“我就想着，一定要让你舒服。”Steve低头亲了亲Tony的发顶。

Tony没有说话，只是在Steve胸肌上的指尖力道渐渐变强。

Steve这才意识到Tony话里的意思。

“Tony，我从来没这么爽过。”

“哦——”Tony拖长声音，随即轻笑一声，闷闷地说，“那当然，我肯定是最棒的。”

“那可不好说。”Steve坏心眼地说。

Tony一下炸了毛——他喵的！谁敢比他好！

噌地亮出利爪，Tony本能地想给Steve留下点“教训”或者说是“痕迹”。

Steve眼明手快，一把握住Tony的手腕，笑道：“因为我不知道别人怎么样，没有对比，怎么能证明你最棒呢？”

Tony猛地抬起脸，大大的眼睛睁得圆圆的，一脸难以置信地看着Steve。

“那你怎么……”

“因为我是天才？”

“滚，那是我的名号！啊——”Tony被Steve突如其来的动作吓得大叫起来。

Steve将Tony拦腰抱着下了床，他半硬着的阴茎顶着Tony的屁股随着走动轻轻戳动。

Tony大叫：“操！你怎么又硬啦！要我给你服务一下吗？”

Steve不理他，走到布帘后面，将Tony放在浴缸里，然后往里放热水。

Tony抬手制止了Steve跨入浴缸的动作，让他站在一边。Steve乖乖站着，大方地任由Tony上下打量自己的裸体。

Tony懒懒地靠在浴缸里，这才有机会认真地观察眼前的男人。

Steve身材修长，覆盖着一层壮硕的肌肉，非常有型。Tony心头不禁有点嫉妒，却又带着点欣喜和骄傲。

Tony勾了勾手指，Steve站近了点，Tony揽住他的腰，将脸贴在他的胸膛上，舒服地蹭了蹭。

Steve哭笑不得，将他整个人拎起来，低头要吻他。

Tony毫不犹豫地张口回应，两人吻得难分难舍，分开的时候，两人本就已经红肿的嘴唇，情况更严重了。这让Steve的阴茎彻底硬了。Tony伸手握住它，想帮他撸出来。

Steve站上浴缸外的台阶，握住Tony的手，低头看着他，眼中闪着异样的光。

Tony吓了一跳，随即挑挑眉，脸上做出乖顺讨巧的表情，仰头看着Steve。

Steve与Tony对视，一只手按着他的肩，一只手自己撸动。他脸上的欲望愈渐浓烈，后来甚至让Tony有种触目心惊的恐惧，他觉得自己成为了Steve的猎物，下一秒就会被他吞入腹中。

Tony又兴奋又紧张，不由自主地舔了舔红唇，下一秒Steve就低咒着，浓白的精液喷出，射了Tony一脸，Tony被惊呆了，Steve抬手将它在他脸上涂开。

“妈的！”Tony清醒过来，微微扭头要躲开，“你的东西怎么还这么多。”

“谁让你那么勾引我？”Steve一脸无辜。

“我操！为什么我之前会觉得你是个一本正经的老实人？”Tony狠狠瞪了Steve一眼，说，“还有你那个好朋友，也太不了解你了！给你的评价压根就不沾边。”

“这都怪你。”Steve说着，跨入浴缸。

“怪我？”

Steve将Tony搂进怀里，说：“因为你是我的世界啊，所以是你造就了这样的我。”

“Bullshit！”Tony边笑边吻住男人。


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

Steve全副武装，搂着穿戴整齐的Tony，斜倚在床头，有一搭没一搭地聊着，不时从对方嘴角偷一个轻吻。

夜色渐渐深重，两人的心越提越高，不知从什么时候开始，两人都不再说话。

Tony猛地抬头看着Steve，眼中隐约闪着水光，他抿了抿唇，说：“我真的很开心，能遇到你，我已经很满足了。”

Steve凝视着Tony，张了张嘴，却不知道该说什么才好。他突然很羡慕Bucky，作为恋爱高手，老友一定知道在这种时候应该说什么。

Tony并不想让Steve说话，他紧接着说：“我不知道为什么Loki还没有醒来杀掉我们，不管原因是什么，这意味着你还有机会离开，你——唔——”

Tony没说完的话被Steve用愤怒的唇舌堵住。他的舌头在Tony口中用力翻搅，一点都不温柔，甚至带着责问和惩罚的意味。

Tony心中钝痛，他用尽全部的热情，回应着Steve的吻。

正在两人吻得难分难舍之际，Tony腰间的警报器发出哔哔的提示音，并闪着蓝光。

“我利用人造卫星监视了这边区域，如果有吸血鬼进入方圆五十英里的区域，就会闪蓝光，如果进入修道院区域，就会闪红光。”Tony解释道。

Steve皱眉思索，道：“难道Loki之前离开了？现在刚回来？”

“可能性不大，我觉得他如果醒了，第一件事就是过来杀了我俩，现在很可能是有别的吸血鬼进入了。”

Steve闻言坐直身体，面露喜色，说：“有可能是Bucky来了。”

“你的好朋友？”

“嗯，我让他来帮忙，多一个人多一份力量。”

“你知道，吸血鬼是由年龄决定强弱的吧？”

“我知道，但总要试一试。”

“傻瓜！”Tony脸上扯出一个艰难的笑容，语带哽咽，说：“你知道，如果你跟你朋友现在离开，完全来得及，而且，我不会怪你，真的，我不怪你，也不恨你。”

“Tony，”Steve认真地看着眼前的美丽生物，说：“把莎乐美之泪拿出来。”

Tony低下头，让人看不到他的表情，他平静地说：“没有这个必要，你说过，那个红头发女人也劝你离开这里，忘了这一切，她说得对，你应该听她的。我告诉过你，我们不属于同一个世界。”

“拿出来。”Steve执拗而坚定。

“要是……要是它真的发光，那怎么办？”Tony的声音轻轻颤抖。

“你不希望它发光吗？”

“我……我也不知道。”

Steve抬起Tony的脸，让他看着自己，他在Tony的脸上看到混杂着期许的伤感。

“Tony，让我试一试。”

Tony终于点了点头，拿出了那颗血红的珠子，托在掌心里。

Steve用眼睛牢牢锁住Tony的目光，抬手覆上Tony的手中的珠子。Tony也直直地看入Steve眼中，表情紧张而专注。

“我、爱、你！”Steve一字一顿，眼神真挚，仿佛这三个词是来自于灵魂深处。

Tony依旧直视Steve诚挚的目光，没有移开视线，但是他知道，莎乐美之泪，并没有发光。

之前的钝痛变为剧痛，让Tony几乎无法呼吸。他不知掉自己是否能控制好表情，他怕自己面露失望，或者伤心，甚至是绝望。

他是Tony Stark，他的骄傲不允许自己这么做。

因为他知道，自己已经爱上眼前这个人类。

他甚至已经想好，等Loki出现，就用尽所有的妖力，缠住Loki，让这个人类脱身。所以他不想试莎乐美之泪，他不希望它发光，因为如果他找到真爱却马上死去，实在太可悲了。而现在，他的希望变成了现实，他却不知道哪种情况更可悲。

Steve面色不变，依旧是那么认真，那么诚恳，深邃的眼眸透出坚定的一往情深，就这么注视着Tony。

Tony想笑一下，他扯了扯嘴角，他想大约自己笑得很难看。

警报器再次响起，这次是红光。

“走吧，应该是你的Bucky来了，”Tony收回手，转身率先离开，“听我说，一会儿如果有机会，你和Bucky去地窖帮我带一个人走，他是我的好朋友，如果Loki不是用他来威胁我，我早就远走高飞了。所以如果你们能先救走他，我自然有脱身的办法。”

“我不会丢下你的。”Steve跟在他身后，语气冷静而坚决。

“你怎么这么倔呢！”Tony有点气急败坏。

说话间，两人站在庭院中观望，Steve果然看到一个熟悉的身影。

“Bucky！你来了！”

“Steve？你怎么在这里？”Bucky看到好友，吃惊地问。

Steve皱眉：“你在说什么？难道你不是根据我给你的坐标找过来的？”

“我是……”Bucky话音未落，突然浑身战栗。

不远处传来一声轻轻的冷笑，让Steve和Tony浑身冰凉，Loki不知何时，站在一个阴暗的角落里，眼睛在黑夜中，映衬着白雪，闪着寒光。

“是我，我召唤他来的(I summoned him)。”

“你是说……”Bucky错愕地看向角落里那个暗影。

“是的，你是我的后裔(progeny)。作为你的制造者，我命令你(As your maker, I command you)，杀了那个人类。”

当这句话从Loki口中说出，Bucky感觉到一种无法抑制的本能从血脉深处涌起，这跟刚才被召唤的感觉不同，那时候他只觉得浑身战栗，有个声音在他脑中一遍遍呼唤他，而现在，他仿佛已经不能控制自己，不，这不准确，他能控制自己，但却本能地无法违抗制造者的命令，他的身体是在自己的意志控制之下，而他的意志，是想去服从制造者的命令。

Bucky试图用理智控制本能，但这实在太困难，虽然动作没那么利落，他还是向Steve展开了进攻。

Steve又惊又恐地与好朋友对打起来。

“至于你！看起来我对你真的是太好了。”Loki忽略缠斗在一起的两人，向Tony看过来。

“Loki，我求求你，你放他们走，你要我干什么，我都答应你。”Tony从来不知道，原来自己也会低头，甚至都不是为了自己或者是Howard，或者是任何一个好朋友，而是为了一个仅认识一天的人类。

Loki发出嘲讽的轻笑：“怎么？你爱上他了？那他呢？他也爱你吗？”

Tony没说话，只是抿紧了双唇，一边焦急地关注着Steve那边的战况，一边哀求地看向Loki。

Loki笑得更大声，嘲讽的意味更浓了，说：“你图的什么？他根本就不可能爱上你。人类既自私，又傲慢，还虚伪，根本不配谈爱。”

“难道你这样的魔鬼就配吗？”

“我看你是不见棺材不落泪。”Loki依然没有走近，只是一扬手，飞出一根前端尖锐的权杖，穿过Tony的小腹，将他钉在了身后的墙上。Tony发出了一声惨叫。

“停下吧，”Loki懒洋洋地说，那边Bucky停下进攻，站在原地气喘吁吁。

Steve满头大汗地奔到Tony身边，想要拔出权杖，却又怕再次弄伤Tony，一双碧蓝的眼睛又急又心疼，闪着水光。

“Tony！”除了呼唤Tony的名字，用手指温柔抹去Tony嘴角溢出的血痕，Steve不知道还能做什么。他见过的伤亡何止千万，他经历的战斗何其艰苦，他面对的敌人何其残酷，但他从未如此刻般惊慌失措。

Tony仰着头，发出声声痛呼。从小到大，他何曾受过这种虐待。

“你……放他下来！”Steve扭头看向依旧站在暗处的Loki，想威胁他又想哀求他，Steve不知掉该怎么办才好。

“不着急，”Loki轻声慢语，“你且等着看，好戏马上就要开场了。”

被权杖刺穿的，仿佛不止是Tony的身体，还有Steve的心脏，胸口剧烈的疼痛，让他快要窒息。

“Tony……Tony……Tony……”他只能无能地站在Tony身边，看着Tony因为失血而惨白的脸，Steve流下了无助的泪。

“别……我没事……”Tony熬过了最初的剧痛，挣扎着吐出几个词。

“Tony……”Steve抬手想要拼一拼，打算拔出权杖，他不能眼睁睁地看着Tony受折磨，大不了最后自己陪他一起死。

“你如果不想他死，就乖乖站着别动，等看完戏，我自然会放了他，他不会死的。”Loki的声音响起。

“你到底想让我看什么？”Steve愤怒地诘问。

“睁大眼睛，已经开始了。Clint！”

Loki话音刚落，连续几支火箭射到Tony身边的墙上，点亮了之前插好的几个火把，明亮的火光从各个角度照亮了Tony的脸。

Steve定睛一看，Tony的脸上，长出了细密的绒毛。

又过了十几秒之后，Tony整个人发生了巨大的变化。他的头顶长出了一对毛茸茸的耳朵，脸上的绒毛又密又长，已经看不到本来的肌肤和模样，他的背部挺起，他的四肢都开始弯曲兽化，长出了利爪，一条毛茸茸的大尾巴拍打着墙面。

Loki伸手，五指一收，权杖从Tony腹中抽出，回到Loki手中。Tony应声倒地，狼狈地趴在地上，喉咙中发出类似野兽低喘的呼噜声。

Steve上前一步想扶起他，Loki再次五指一收，Tony滑到了Loki脚边，趴在地上，一动不动，只有微微起伏的背部和颤抖的大尾巴，让Steve知道，他还活着。

“Tony！”Steve焦急地呼唤他。

Loki冷笑一声，说：“别做出一副情深意重的样子，虚伪。”

Loki一脚将Tony踢得翻过身，让这个八分是兽，两分像人的生物，彻底正面暴露在众人眼前。

“你敢说，你爱上了这只畜生？要跟这个牙尖毛长、爪子锋利、还长了尾巴的野兽一起生活？要跟它过一辈子？”Loki的声音中充满了嘲讽。

“Tony……”Steve轻声呼唤着。

地上的生物睁开眼睛——比化身人类时更圆的大眼睛，眼眶中棕色的眼球闪着琉璃一般的光，在四周明亮的火光中，化作一条线的黑色竖瞳，看起来诡异又迷人，它们看向Steve，它们看到了Steve脸上的痛苦和恨。

Tony闭上眼睛，咬紧牙关，不再发出一点痛苦的呻吟，只是浑身颤抖得厉害。

Loki发出了大笑，示意Clint抱起Tony，下一秒三人消失在黑暗中，只剩Steve和Bucky站在原地。Steve双手垂在身侧，紧紧握拳，手背青筋暴起。

“Steve，”Bucky轻声叫他，“我以为你爱他。”

“我当然爱他，但是，”Steve的声音微微颤抖，“他不相信。”

Bucky闻言深深叹了一口气，动了动身体，完全感觉不到一丝之前被召唤或者被控制的感觉，仿佛又回到了完全自由时候的状态。

“那我们现在怎么办？”

“等天亮，来救他。还要救他的好朋友，否则他不会走的。”

Steve说完，默默低头伫立。虽然注射过超级士兵的血清，在人类中自己是佼佼者，但在这些超自然生物的面前，Steve一次又一次地感受到了自己的无力。他知道自己举手投足之间，Loki就可以动手杀死Tony一万次，所以他只能眼睁睁地看着Tony被伤害，被带走，却无能为力。这样的打击让他清醒了过来，让他清楚地意识到，自己绝对不能硬碰硬。

“这个妖精倒是有情有义。”Bucky说，“不过白天行动的话，你一个人能行吗？”

“没问题，白天只有那个Clint在，他根本不是我的对手，麻烦的是Tony的朋友，据说Loki就睡在关押他的地方。”

“Tony那个朋友到底是谁？”

“刚才我跟Tony聊天的时候，他提到过，是Bruce Banner。”

“Bruce Banner，那个医学博士？”

“对，就是他，Loki的目标就是博士，Tony是被顺手抓来的。Tony说他是猞猁妖。”

“哦，这不重要，重要的是，Loki干嘛要抓他？还把他关起来？”

Steve摇摇头。

“我可能知道原因，”一个女声在高处响起。

Steve回过头，看到Natasha蹲在屋顶上。

Natasha敏捷地落地，走到两人身边，当她看清Bucky的时候，眼中闪过一丝不易察觉的异样。随即不着痕迹地转过视线，与Steve对视。

“我刚才观察了半天，我推测那只吸血鬼可能感染上了HEP-V。”

“HEP-V？那是什么？”Steve问。

Bucky也有些茫然。

“就是V型肝炎的变异病毒。是人类反吸血鬼组织，刚研制出不久的病毒。”

Steve和Bucky均点头表示明白。

V型肝炎对于人类来说，是一种完全无害的疾病，但如果吸血鬼吸入V型肝炎携带者的血，就会被感染，而这种病毒，对吸血鬼来说是致命的，再厉害的吸血鬼，最多一年，就会化为一滩脓血。

“HEP-V有多强？”Bucky问。

“百岁以下的吸血鬼，一天之内就会发病，然后自燃化灰，像这只三千多岁的，最多能支撑半年。刚才他伸手的时候，我看到他的手背布满了黑色血丝，我猜身上应该已经到脖子了。如果黑色血丝到了额头，就彻底没救了。他抓博士的原因，肯定是想研制血清。”

Natasha顿了顿，接着说：“他现在一天比一天虚弱，刚才他的动作，肯定已经耗光了所有精力。这两天，他三番五次地放过你和妖精，不是因为他善良，而是因为他力不从心。”

“你的意思是？”Steve眼中放出希望之光。

“对，我们的胜算很大。如果跟他正面交锋，只要躲过他最初的致命一击，他力竭之后，就是咱们反击的时候，当然也不能掉以轻心，毕竟他已经三千多岁，如果他要拼个鱼死网破，我们谁都别想活着离开。”

“那就等他力竭，我们首选逃走，不要跟他硬碰硬。”Steve点头。

“哟，原来你也能屈能伸啊，我以为你胸大无脑呢。”Natasha调侃他。

Steve苦笑，没答话。

“他可是美国队长，战略战术熟着呢。”Bucky笑道。

Natasha眯眼看了Steve一会儿，说：“我很荣幸。”

“Steve，干脆我们不要等天亮，现在就杀他个措手不及，”Bucky摩拳擦掌。

“别忘了，你是他的后裔，他随时可以命令你倒戈，”Natasha翻了个白眼。

“他制造了我，就把我弃‘尸’荒野，从来没有指导过我，现在倒是想起我来了。”

Natasha说：“你看他那德行，如果不是因为虚弱得不行了，根本不会召唤你，真不知道当初他怎么会想要转化你，他根本就不像是想要后裔的人。”

Steve接着道：“再说了，你应该庆幸才对，你要是在他的指导下成长，估计早就变成魔鬼了。”

“有道理！”Bucky点头。

“好，就这么定了，天亮时你自己进棺材躺好，准备撤退，Steve去救Tony，我去地窖救博士。”

“不行！”两个男声异口同声，“太危险了！”

Natasha挑挑眉，说：“我知道你们来自上个世纪，所以有点性别歧视，但是可以不要表现得那么明显吗？”

“我们是关心你，”Bucky说，“Loki太强了。”

“我记得刚刚我们才讨论过他已经虚弱得杀不了人了。”Natasha耸耸肩。

“但如果有个万一呢？你也说过不能掉以轻心，毕竟他三千多岁。”Steve说。

“那你说怎么办？”Natasha问。

“Bucky进棺材，你开车载着他在十英里外等我，我救了他们赶过来跟你们汇合。”

“不行！”这次是Bucky和Natasha异口同声。

 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

Steve在晨曦中，潜入了修道院，他趴在屋顶上，凝神静气，仔细聆听。除了簌簌的落雪声，还有两个人的对话，准确说来，是一个人喋喋不休地说，另一个人不耐烦地随意冷哼或者回答一两个字。

尽管此情此景不合时宜，但Steve还是忍不住笑了。他完全可以想象Tony不停地说，而Clint烦不胜烦的样子。

Tony，他的Tony！尽管莎乐美之泪没有发光，尽管Tony不相信，但Steve非常肯定，自己爱他，爱到可以为他献出自己的生命，尽管他们认识不过两天。活了快一个世纪，而且曾经活在过那样战火纷飞的年代，Steve早已经见惯了生离死别，他当然并没有因此而麻木，但他清楚地知道，自己从未有过这样的感受——如果失去Tony，就失去了整个世界。

老旧的建筑物，年久失修的墙壁，四处不规则地突出砖块，让Steve很轻松地就顺着声音的来源，爬到了塔楼的顶层窗户边，他探头往里看去，看到那个让他牵挂不已的人，正坐在一个简陋的木床上，脖子上有一个金属项圈，连着一条锁链，深入墙内，他可以站起来，甚至可以走动，但是只能在一个很小的范围内。

Steve胸中涌起前所未有的愤怒，他深爱的人，被像畜生一样，锁在那里。他想不顾一切地冲进去，但他知道此时此刻绝对不能冲动。

“你这只妖精，受了重伤，为了维系生命，除了一点微弱的听力，其余四感全部消失，还那么不老实，”Clint冷笑，说道，“这种情况，如果谁想救你离开，真是难如登天！你会成为最大的累赘。你现在连路都走不稳，还不如一个普通人呢。”

“无所谓啦，反正也不会有人来救我，我就在这里乖乖养伤，你能帮我去看看Bruce吗？他现在情况怎么样？”

“我为什么要帮你？再说，你先顾好你自己吧。”Clint说完，转身离开。

Tony虽然看不见也闻不到，但勉强听到Clint离开的脚步和重重砸上的房门。

“喂！你的床很简陋啊！能帮我加个垫子吗？喂！别走啊！”Tony大叫，叫完之后，他发现完全没有回应，随即深深叹了口气，重重向后躺倒在床上。

Steve在窗外，看着Clint离开，看着Tony大叫，看着他歪着头侧着耳试图听回应，看着他叹了口气，闭上了那双失神的大眼睛，重重躺倒。Steve心中酸痛无比，眼泪几乎要落下来。

他滑进窗户，轻轻走到床边，看着Tony躺在那里，双臂摊在身体两侧，左手里握着莎乐美之泪，右手的食指在床单上划拉，Steve定睛看了一阵，胸中剧痛。

Tony在写两个字母——S和R——一笔一划。

“Tony……”Steve轻柔的叫他，声音哽咽。

躺着的人猛地一震，抬头侧耳，想确定他微弱的听力，刚刚是不是让他幻听了。

Steve看着这个明明很可爱，却让人揪心的动作，眼泪终于滑落——除了孩童时期，他不记得自己这么哭过，连Bucky从火车上坠落之后，他也只是含泪哀悼。

原来爱一个人，会那么痛。

他看着Tony听了一会儿，失望地放松，后脑勺重重落在床板上，自嘲地笑了一下。

那样的笑容，让Steve的心脏，又是一阵不可抑止的绞痛。

“Tony，”Steve微微拔高了嗓音，再次叫他，“Tony。”

Tony猛地坐起身，侧着头，轻轻说：“人类？Steve？”

“Tony，”Steve又叫了他一声。

Tony猛地站起来，问：“你……你在哪儿？”

“我就在你面前。”

“真的？”

“嗯，我就在你面前。”

“你又来干什么？你不怕Loki杀了你？”

“不怕，曾经有一个比Loki可怕一百倍的野心家也想要杀了我，但我不是活得好好的？”

“你不怕……你不怕我？”

“怕……怕得要命，”Steve温柔而坚定地说，“怕我会失去整个世界。”

Tony闻言扁了扁嘴，要哭不哭的样子。

“Steve，你现在站在哪里？”

“你面前。”

“靠过来一点。”

“已经很近了，再近就贴在一起了。”

“那就再靠近一步啊！”Tony等了一秒，做了个深呼吸，说，“对，这是Steve Rogers的味道。”

“你不是失去嗅觉了吗？”

“你管我！”Tony撅了撅嘴，然后问，“你的鼻子能碰到我的鼻子吗？”

“还差一点，我比你高一点。”

Tony闻言不满地哼了一声，然后闭上眼睛，踮起脚尖，仰起头，撅起嘴。

Steve低下头，将嘴唇贴在Tony的唇上。

仅仅只是简单的碰触而已，Steve觉得自己快要融化。

Tony退后一步，仰着头，失神的眼睛亮晶晶的，笑着说：“谢谢你，Steve。”

“谢我什么？我还没救你呢，”Steve说完这句话才猛然回过神，说，“天哪！我还没救你呢！我们时间不多。你总是能让我变得不像我。”

“我的错？”Tony笑问。

“我的错！”Steve笑答。

Steve伸手拉扯Tony颈上的项圈，纹丝不动，然后他试图将锁链从墙里扯出来，也毫无效果。

“没用的，这个项圈没有钥匙根本打不开，我试过了。你肯为我回来，我已经很开心了，你走吧。”

“我绝对不会丢下你不管，我说过的，我会带你走，我会照顾你。”

Steve话音刚落，门外传来脚步声，Steve迅速钻到床下，Tony乖乖坐在床上。

Clint端着一个托盘进来，冷冷地说：“吃早餐”。

“小鸟，其实你蛮好的，虽然整天板着个脸，还对我冷言冷语，但心里还是很关心我的。”

“你别自作多情了。”Clint拿起一个杯子，硬塞进Tony手里，“还有，再叫我小鸟，我就揍你。”

“我才没有自作多情，你要不是关心我，怎们会惦记着我很久没吃东西了。”

“主人没说要你死，要是你就这么饿死了，主人怪罪下来，我可担不起。”Clint顿了顿，语气强硬地说，“喝！”

Tony抬起杯子喝了一口。

“全部喝掉。”

Tony听话地全部喝掉。

Clint冷笑一声，说：“你没有嗅觉，没有味觉，怎么知道我给你喝的不是毒药？你说我关心你，也许我给你喝的是尿呢？”

Tony闻言，明明知道这也许只是Clint恶心自己，却还是忍不住扔掉了手里的杯子。

杯子咕噜噜滚到床脚，Clint大笑着蹲下身，捡起杯子。

Tony气鼓鼓地坐在床上。

“看到你这只妖精，我就头疼。你再不改掉你那要命的任性，再这样动不动就离家出走到处乱跑，就算这次逃出去，以后始终还是会吃亏的。我言尽于此，你好自为之。”

Clint转身离开。

等他脚步声远去，Steve从床下出来，手里拿着一把钥匙，若有所思地看了眼紧闭的房门，随后不再多想，将钥匙插入项圈的锁眼，项圈果然应声而落。

“你哪儿来的钥匙？”Tony问。

“刚才Clint蹲下来捡杯子的时候，挂在他腰侧，正对着我。”

“我总觉得，Clint一直在帮我。”

“什么？难道不是我智勇双全？”Steve笑着牵起Tony的手。

Tony翻了个白眼，说：“你是痴傻双全！从一开始我就努力想让你滚蛋，但你总是傻兮兮地来送死。”

“这绝对是你的错。”Steve扯着Tony往外走。

但因为除了微弱的听力，Tony其余四感尽失，根本找不到平衡，才走出几步，就几乎要摔倒在地，得亏Steve眼疾手快，及时将他抱进怀里。随后Steve二话不说，将Tony背在背上，迅速离开。

“我果然是个累赘。”Tony将头靠在Steve的肩上，蔫蔫地说。

“世界有的时候，的确不那么美好，还会挺麻烦的，”Steve调笑地说。

“哼！”Tony咬了他的肩一口，精神起来。

Steve背着Tony奔到塔楼下的庭院里，刚刚站定，就看到Natasha带着一个穿着一件脏兮兮的紫色衬衫，一条灰扑扑的裤子，满脸迷茫的男人，从地窖的出口钻了出来。

男人一看到Steve背上的Tony，顿时满脸欣喜，激动得仿佛快要哭出来，扑过来搂住他，大声问：“Tony！Tony！你没事吧？”

“Bruce！你呢？你没事吧？”Tony挣扎着想从Steve背上下来。

Steve皱了皱眉，一手托着Tony的屁股，一手轻轻推了一下Bruce，说：“现在不是叙旧的时候，咱们先离开。”

“对对对，先离开再说！Bruce，你让我担心死了！”Tony用撒娇的语气说。

“我没事！吸血鬼有事求我，根本不敢伤害我，倒是你，药吃了吗？好点没有？”

“什么药？我……”

“住口！”Natasha打断他们的对话，“Loki的确很虚弱，所以我都到他面前他才发现，我趁他不备用银网将他罩住，但他毕竟三千多岁了，很快就能脱困，然后等天黑，他就会开始追捕我们。而且，他一定能追到我们。”

Bruce和Tony闻言，心头一沉。

Steve冷静地问：“那你有什么计划？”

众人快步离开，Natasha边走边说：“我知道你很想带Tony离开，你疾行的速度虽然比车快，但毕竟背着一个人，而且，你再快也快不过吸血鬼，他总会追上你，那个时候你体力消耗过大，根本不可能敌得过他，不如以逸待劳。”

“你的意思是？”

“所以咱们还是开车，等他追上来，我们奋力一搏，跟他来个了断。”

“杀了他？”Steve问。

“杀了他！”Natasha点头。

“好！”Steve点头。

言语间，众人已经来到教堂外。

那里停了一辆双排座皮卡，车兜上放着一个棺材。

“我来开！”Bruce率先坐上驾驶座，说，“我没受伤，也不需要养精蓄锐备战。”

其余人没有异议，Natasha爬上副驾驶，Steve带着Tony上了第二排。

“往阿拉斯加山脉开，”Natasha说，“不要把Loki引到人多的地方，会伤及无辜的。”

当车子渐行渐远，Steve忍不住回头遥望渐渐模糊的塔楼，胸中涌起无限感慨。就是因为进入这个地方，他的人生被改变。再低头看看怀里的人，他抱紧了崭新的世界。

“Steve，别勒那么紧，疼！”

“对不起对不起！”Steve赶紧松开手，边道歉边低头亲吻Tony的额头。

“等等！我能感觉到疼了！”Tony从Steve怀里坐起身，然后摸了摸自己的腹部，说，“伤口痒痒的。”

“证明药起作用了！”正在开车的Bruce又是得意又是欣慰地说。

“药？”Tony想了想，打了个响指，“Clint？”

“嗯，他昨晚就悄悄跟我说，你受伤了，让我尽快做出特效伤药。那个吸血鬼为了让我做血清，在地窖里安装了很先进的设备，而且还准备了种类繁多的药剂。有了这些，你这点伤，实在太小儿科了。”

Steve听到最后一句话，不满地皱了皱眉。Tony那么痛苦，怎么会是小儿科？他这个朋友真是不靠谱！枉费Tony一直为他担惊受怕，受尽折磨也不丢下他。Tony真是有情有义，善良勇敢！

Tony已经恢复了视力，仿佛一眼就看穿Steve在想什么，轻笑着贴近Steve的耳朵，低语道：“Bruce没有恶意啦，他就是个单纯的医学怪人，哦，不对，医学怪妖。”说完还舔了Steve的耳垂一下。

“别闹！”Steve红着脸，掐了掐Tony的下巴。

“喂！你凭什么说我是医学怪妖啊？你这个科学怪猫！”Bruce反驳。

逃出魔窟的感觉太过兴奋，两人不由自主地轻松起来，互相开起了玩笑，恢复了日常吐槽模式，开始相互揭短。

Steve也面带微笑，听着两人你来我往。他知道Tony性格活泼，伶牙俐齿，骄傲自负，但现在他才知道，Tony比自己以为的要活泼一万倍！看来之前身在魔窟，真的把他压抑得失去自我了。Tony就应该永远这样充满活力，快乐健康。

“停车，”一直沉默的Natasha看了看天色，突然开口说，“最多还有半小时，天就黑了，那之后最多五分钟Loki就能追上我们了。”

Bruce面色凝重，踩下刹车。

“我们吃点东西，休息一下，准备迎战，”Steve点了点头，打开车门。

“嗯，”Natasha点了点头，没再说话。

四人下车，看着不远处，雪夜中，高耸的阿拉斯加山脉渐渐朦胧。不久前车内那段久违的轻松时刻，仿佛是一场梦。此刻在呼啸的寒风中，梦醒了，大家将要面对的，很可能是残酷的死亡。

“博士，过来帮我开罐头。”Natasha拉着Bruce走开。

Tony看着红发女人和好友走远的背影，站在Steve身边。

“Tony，”Steve低头看着身边的人，轻声问，“你害怕吗？”

Tony笑了，摇了摇头，抿了抿嘴，轻声说：“不怕。可能会有点点遗憾吧。”

Steve不用问也知道Tony的遗憾是什么，他握住Tony的手，说：“让我再试一次。”

“不用了，”Tony笑得很甜蜜，也很真诚。

“让我再试一次！把它拿出来。”

Tony只是摇头，说：“没这个必要。”

“Tony，我……”

“别试了！Steve昨天都告诉我了，我觉得那个玩意儿肯定是假的！”一个闷闷的声音，从车兜的棺材里传出来。

“不可能！这是我爸给我的！他是我唯一的亲人，也是我最尊敬的人！不可能会骗我！”

“拜托！爸爸拿个小玩意，编个谎言打发不听话的熊孩子，这种事情太常见了好吗？”Bucky大笑着说。

“我爸才不是那种爸爸！他很关心我，他对我可好了！”Tony倔强地说。

“他要真是个好爸爸，就不会让你一个人跑出来，还被Loki抓走。”

“是我自己偷偷跑掉的，而且Loki也不是要抓我，我只是他抓Bruce时候附带的，根本不关我爸的事。我爸答应过我，如果我在一百岁生日之前，能找到一个让莎乐美之泪发光的人，就不用跟他安排的对象结婚。是我自己没用，”Tony说到这里，停了一下，低下头，放轻声音，自嘲地笑着说，“可能是我太糟糕了，到现在还找不到。”

Bucky不再说话。

“你的生日是什么时候？”Steve问。

“明年5月底，”Tony已经调整好情绪，不在乎地耸耸肩，“如果到了那天，莎乐美之泪没发光，我就必须听从我爸的安排，跟一个牛逼轰轰的人结婚。”

“还有半年多，”Steve喃喃地说。

Tony看他失落又失措的样子，笑着说：“傻人类！干嘛这副表情啊。都说了我爸很关心我，肯定不会害我的，而且我的那个对象，是真正意义上的很牛逼哦！所以找不到也没关系啦，至少我找到……找到一个真心对我好的好朋友，不是吗？”

Steve面露苦涩，却还是诚恳地点了点头，嗯了一声。

Tony看着Steve，开心地笑了，随即转身向Natasha他们那边走去，边走边说：“吃东西吃东西，好饿啊！要是一会儿就要死了，也不能饿着死。”

“Steve，你个傻逼！”Bucky恨铁不成钢的声音从棺材里传出。

Steve难得地没有提醒好友注意文明用语，他只是呆愣愣地看着Tony的背影。

为什么？Steve不甘地问自己！为什么每次，他都只能看着那个寥落的背影？


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是真不会写动作戏，太吃力了！小伙伴们凑合着看看吧。

Chapter 8

 

不行！不能就这样结束。

Steve大步赶上去，一把扯住Tony的手臂，试图让他转过身看着自己。

Tony却奋力挣扎，无论如何都不肯回头面对Steve。

“放手啊，你他妈不饿吗？我要吃东西啦！我可是伤员！”Tony大喊。

“Tony！”Steve执拗地继续他的动作，却放轻了力道。

“愚蠢的人类，放开我！”

“Tony！我不是你的好朋友。”Steve的语气坚决。

“是吗？我知道，你觉得我不配嘛！但实际情况是，我的血统不知道多高贵！”Tony挣扎的力道更大了。

“Tony！”Steve提高了嗓门，声音中带着怒气，“你他妈给我闭嘴！”

Tony被一直温柔的男人突如其来的怒火震慑了一下，呆愣了片刻。

就是这不到一秒的时间，给了Steve机会，他将Tony转过来，揽入自己怀中，紧紧抱住他。

“Tony，”Steve的声音变得嘶哑，带着沉重的痛苦，“你为什么不相信我？”

Tony没说话，只是将脸埋在Steve胸前，双手搂住Steve的腰，力道大得让超级士兵都觉得有点疼。

“Tony，你为什么不相信我？”Steve伸手用力托起Tony的下巴，凝视他的眼睛，说，“我不会对好朋友做这种事。”Steve言毕，低头狠狠地吻上Tony。

Tony哽咽着，回应Steve的吻。

不管他相不相信，只要莎乐美之泪不发光，一切就都早已注定。

更何况，他也许根本活不过今晚。但是，他希望这个人类可以活下去，可以继续他的人生。

两人仿佛世界末日一样，拼尽全力亲吻着对方，明明应该很幸福，但两人胸中却都充满哀痛。

结束了亲吻，Tony抹去脸上的泪，扬起一个灿烂的笑脸，拉着Steve转身，看着只剩一丝余光的太阳，大喊：“喂！太阳，你给我听着！我Tony Stark跟你约定，明天，后天，还有后天的后天，以后的每一天，我和Steve Rogers都要跟你见面，你不准给我爽约。”

喊完后，Tony转过身看着Steve，轻声说：“不要爽约，Steve，你一定不能死，一定！不要死！”

“我……”

“你答不答应？这个约定。”

Steve看着Tony哀切的目光，点了点头。

“好！”Tony一下子高兴起来，说，“我知道你一向言出必行！”

“嗯！”看到Tony笑得那么开心，Steve又重重地点了一次头。

天色彻底暗下去。

砰一声响，Bucky踢开棺材盖，跳了出来，走到Steve和Tony身边。

“我向你保证，”Bucky看着Tony的眼睛，认真地说，“我会尽最大努力保护Steve。”

“谢谢！”Tony笑着点了点头。

“喂！”Steve不满地给了好友肩部一拳，“谁需要你保护啊！搞不好是我保护你好吗？”

“哼，到时候就知道了。”Bucky挑了挑眉。

“是，到时候就知道了！”Steve不甘示弱。

“Tony，过来吃东西，”Bruce在远处招手。

“你们的食物我不能吃啊！”Bucky语带抱怨地说，“还好我带了人造血。”他边说边打开车兜上的一个箱子，拿出一瓶血，冲Steve和Tony扬了扬，向远处Bruce俩人走去。

Steve和Tony冲他微笑点头，然后再次看向彼此。

“走吧，我们一定会没事的，”Steve冲Tony伸出手。

Tony犹豫了一下，抬手握住Steve的手。两只温热的手紧紧相握，两人一起向同伴们走去。

众人找了个山脚避风的地方，坐下吃东西。

“美女，你冷不冷？”Bucky在如此恶劣的情境下，本性难移。

Natasha挑了挑眉，冷冷地说：“我生长的地方跟这里一样冷，习惯了。”

“哦……”

随后就是一片沉寂，空气中充满紧张而压抑的气氛。

“咳，”Bruce轻咳一声，说：“其实Loki要抓的人是我，一会儿等他来了，实在不行，你们就自己逃走，他毕竟有求于我，应该不会杀我。”

“屁话！”Tony大喊，“我要是能自己跑，我早跑了，还用等现在？你再这么说我揍你啊！”

“你怎么知道自己一定能配制出血清？要是失败了呢？就算成功了，治好了他，你怎么知道他不会过河拆桥？”Steve皱眉问。

Natasha冷笑一声，说：“别天真了！Loki这种几千岁的吸血鬼，又偏执又傲慢，现在这种情况，咱们捻了虎须，对他来说首先是要把咱们都杀掉。等大家都死了，他再把博士带走不是更好？”

Bruce说：“之前他抓了我，说如果我不给他配制血清，就要杀了Tony，我才帮他。如果他杀了Tony，或者你们其中任何一个人，我就算是死，也不会为他制药。”

“得，那咱们就抱团一起死吧。”Bucky无所谓地笑了，随后他正色说：“如果他以制造者的身份，控制了我，那你们不要手下留情，把我杀掉。”

Tony没再说话，只是看着Steve，目光哀戚。

“没事，我们不是跟太阳约好了吗？”Steve摸了摸Tony的头。

Tony勉强一笑。

此后又是一阵寂静。

又过了大约半小时，他们等待的敌人，还没有出现。众人在这样的等待中，渐渐焦虑起来。

Natasha皱了皱眉，心中暗忖Loki还没追来的原因，是彻底发病死了？还是？

“来了！”Bucky突然站起身，端起手中装有银制子弹的AK-47，指向远处的一片黑暗。

其余众人尽管暂时还未听到动静，但也都起身戒备起来。

一分钟之后，Loki如鬼魅一般，突然出现在众人眼前。他并没有立刻大开杀戒，只冷冷地看着几人，他身上有几处渗血的伤口，面色惨白，瞳仁隐隐泛着血红的光。随即，Loki咧开嘴，笑得冰冷而残酷。露出满口血牙。

Tony大骇，疾声问：“Clint呢？你把他怎么样了？”

“你以为我为什么让你们多活了几分钟？就是因为要好好享用大餐。”Loki冷笑着说。

“废话少说！”Bucky话音未落，手中枪声响起。

与此同时，Loki也已不见人影，下一刻他已出现在Bucky身后，作势要扯掉他的头颅。

Natasha及时飞出一条银鞭，灵活地缠住Loki的脖子，银鞭立即嵌入Loki的骨肉，发出呲呲的声音冒着青烟，Loki发出痛苦的闷哼。Bucky趁机逃离他的掌控，扔掉手中的步枪，掏出一柄木质匕首，顺势向Loki的心口刺去。Steve也在一边蓄势待发，随时准备施与援手。

两声闷哼，Natasha被甩飞，而Bucky则伴随着无数骨骼断裂的声音，被一脚踢得飞出去十多米，根本没人看清Loki的动作。他扯掉颈上的银鞭，脖子和手都鲜血淋漓。

“嗷——”一声兽吼，Bruce已经化身为一只体型庞大的猞猁，张开利齿，向Loki颈部咬去。Tony也已化身成妖身，一只光身体就差不多有五尺长的大猫，扑到Loki的背上，亮出兽牙，发起进攻。

但是随着两声动物的惨叫，Loki依旧傲然伫立，不过身形已经不太稳。

Steve手持一把银匕首，向Loki刺去。

“喵——”一声惨烈的猫叫响起，因为那只趴在地上的猫妖，一抬头，就看到Loki夺过匕首，反手刺向Steve心脏的画面。

“砰”的一声枪响，伴随着一声痛呼，Loki的手臂被打中，血流不止。

原来是远处Natasha用手枪击中了Loki，当然，是银质子弹。

Steve掏出另一把银匕首，趁机插入Loki的腹部，然后迅速闪身离开。

“啊——”Loki大叫着退后进步，拔出腹部的匕首，向最近的猞猁飞去，由于速度实在太快，力道苍劲，猞猁避无可避，被刺入后腰，发出痛苦的嚎叫。

Loki回头，用血红的眼睛瞪着双手持枪的Natasha，还没等她开第二枪，他已经到了面前，并掐住了她的咽喉。她双腿临空，无力地挣扎。她最擅长近身搏斗，曾经能跟几百岁的吸血鬼过招，但在这个几千岁的吸血鬼面前，她毫无招架之力，眼看就要奄奄一息。

“原来是你！”Bucky吐着血沫，艰难地站起身，断裂的骨骼在逐渐恢复，他看着Loki手中的红发女子，体内翻腾着濒临死亡的共感。

Loki扭头看到Bucky的反应，将Natasha扔在地上，说：“作为你的制造者，我命令你，杀了她。”

“不！”Bucky后退一步，却再也无法动弹。

“杀了她！”

“不！”

“我命令你，杀了她！”Loki再次发出指令。

Bucky仰天大叫一声，向Natasha扑去。

Natasha趴在地上痛苦地喘息，听到Loki的命令，心头一惊。翻身看到Bucky向自己扑来，她向他掷出一枚银镖，打入他肩头，趁他吃痛的停顿，起身奔逃。

“追上她，杀了她！”Loki说完，不再理睬Bucky，转身冷笑看着不远处的Steve等人。

“嗷——”猞猁冲两人发出嚎叫。

“不要！我不走！”半人形的Tony大叫。

“嗷——嗷——”猞猁的叫声越发狠厉坚决。

“Tony，我们走！”Steve拉Tony。

“不，我不会丢下Bruce的。”

猞猁闻言，率先起身，向身后踉跄逃走。

“Bruce的方法是对的，咱们分开跑，能跑掉一个是一个，Tony，不能再犹豫了。”Steve不管Tony的反应，扯着他向另外的方向奔逃。

“喵——”凄厉的猫叫声响起，猫妖不情愿地迈开四条腿，跟着Steve在雪地里狂奔。

一人一猫，不知不觉跑入了雪山深处。

一道黑影悄无声息从两人身边掠过，不过轻轻一拂，Steve就跌倒在地。

“喵！”猫妖扑过去抱住人类，与他缠在一起，一人一猫在加速度的作用下连滚了好几下才停下来，狼狈之极。

“Tony，你没事吧？”Steve停下来后迅速将猫妖抱在怀里。

猫妖摇了摇头，几乎跟身体一样大的大尾巴安抚地裹住了Steve的身体。

“你们俩真肉麻，放心吧，我会让你们死在一起的。”Loki冷笑。他扬手，直直向Steve的心脏抓去。

猫妖见状，毫不犹豫地将Steve扑倒，用身体挡在他身前。

“喵呜——”

Steve无措地抬头，看到趴在自己身上的大猫，仰头惨叫，Steve的心跳几乎停止。

“弟弟！不要杀他！”正在此时，一个浑厚的男声，在Loki身后响起。

Loki惊恐地直起身，指尖染血的右手垂在身侧，轻轻颤抖。

Steve趁着Loki愣神之际，抱着猫妖滚到一边。

“我不是你弟弟。”Loki没有回头看身后说话的人，只是语调坚定而缓慢地说。

“父亲他——”

“那不是我父亲！”Loki大叫，回过头看着这个已经几百年未见的人——他依然是那么高大英挺，明明是只能生活在永夜的人，却有一头如阳光般灿烂的金发，还有一张温暖的笑脸。

“Loki，”金发吸血鬼长叹，“别任性了，跟我回去吧。”

“任性？你觉得我任性？当初Odin杀我父母灭我全族的时候，你怎么不说他任性？他将襁褓中的我带回去，给你做宠物，养大以后，再转化我，让我成为你们家族的奴隶，你怎么不说他任性？我只不过是知道了肮脏的真相，却无力报仇，只能躲你们远远的，这样叫任性？”

“Loki，我从来没当你是宠物，你永远是我最爱的弟弟。而在阿斯加德家族里，你一直是二少爷，从来就不是奴隶。”

“你给我闭嘴！好听的话谁不会说。”

“难道我们对你不够好吗？”

“好，当然好，”Loki冷笑，“你们真是好饲主。”

“Loki！”

“少废话！你来干什么？”

“我是来找人的，”金发吸血鬼言毕，走到已经化为人形的Tony身边，问：“Tony，你没事吧？”

“你认识他？”Loki和Steve异口同声发问，只不过前者问的是金发吸血鬼，后者问的是怀里的Tony。

“我没事，只是皮外伤，”Tony回答了金发吸血鬼的问题，却好像没听到Steve的话。

“他是Howard的儿子，”金发吸血鬼点点头，说，“他失踪太久没有消息，Howard派人四处找他都找不到，半小时之前接到跟Tony一起失联的暗卫的通知，才知道是被你抓了，困在这里。Howard本来要派猎魔部队过来，但被我阻止了，我向他保证会让Tony安全回家。”

“原来，是专程来英雄救美。”Loki面露嘲讽，“怪不得呢，我就说，几百年不见，怎么突然想来见我了。”

“不是……我……我是……我不能让Howard的人伤害你。”

Loki扯了扯嘴角，看向Tony，说：“原来你真是Howard Stark的儿子，是我有眼无珠，冒犯了我的……呃……brother-in-law.”

金发吸血鬼，听到“brother”这个词，微微笑了。

Loki仿佛并未意识到自己说了什么，只是目光复杂地盯着Tony。

Tony思忖片刻，问：“Clint是我爸给我安排的暗卫？他现在怎么样了？不是被Loki吸干血死了吗？”

“我也不知道那个暗卫是谁，只是听说箭术高明百发百中，是远距离保护和进攻的顶尖高手。”

“就是Clint！他没死真是太好了。”Tony开心地说。

Loki心中苦涩。他最初刚抓走Bruce和Tony，就发现有人跟踪，而且那人身手很好，他干脆施术将那人迷惑，为自己所用。后来自己的身体越来越弱，而那人因为受过特殊训练，心志坚定，日渐清醒，却还装作毕恭毕敬的样子，潜伏在自己身边，直到今晚自己要出发猎杀逃跑的囚犯，他才与自己撕破脸，却只是被自己咬了一口，吸了最多五百毫升血，竟然有本事挣脱逃跑，还能通风报信。的确是个人才！

“Tony，这个就是……”Steve也不傻，已经猜到了金发吸血鬼的身份。

Tony低着头，没说话。

“Tony，”两个金发的男人同时开口叫他。

Tony抬头看向站着的吸血鬼，身边揽住他的人默默垂下头。

“Howard很担心你，回家吧。”

“但是，我……”

“我知道，我会想办法的。”

“你知道？”

“嗯，我知道，因为我跟你一样。”

Tony似哭似笑，一副松了口气的表情。

“真的吗？谢谢你，Thor，”Tony轻快地说，“我真是太喜欢你了！”

“小傻瓜！你还是小奶猫时，我就认识你，看着你长大，怎么可能会不知道你在想什么？我一定会为你考虑的。”

Loki和Steve都没说话，看着两人面带微笑，你来我往，最后相视而笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 冬寡会有个番外或者彩蛋，交代一下始末。


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

Steve默默扶着Tony站起身。此情此景，让他心里又涩又痛。也许Tony不相信自己是对的，因为有一个更强大的生物，值得Tony去期待。也许能让莎乐美之泪发光的，是眼前这个英伟的男人。

将Tony交给他，他会带他回家，然后一切就结束了。

也许自己应该像Natasha说过的那样，离开这里，忘掉发生的一切。

Tony不也说过，他们不属于同一个世界吗？原来Tony说的全是真的。他出身高贵，家族权势滔天，而且跟一个古老的吸血鬼家族的继承人有婚约，更别提他们还一起长大，是有感情的。

所以自己算什么？一个普通得不能再普通人类，就算注射了超级士兵的血清，也只不过是个战争工具而已，战争结束，他依然是那个出生在布鲁克林区的穷小子。

“Steve，”Tony不知什么时候偏过头，认真地看着Steve，满眼担心，“你怎么了？是不是刚才受伤了？”

“没有，明明受伤的人是你。”

“可是你看起来……”

Tony的话被Thor的惊呼声打断。两人转头看去，被眼前的情形惊呆。

Loki不知从哪里掏出一把银匕首，插入了对他毫不设防的Thor的心脏。血脉被银器炙烤的嗞嗞声响起，Thor面色煞白，痛苦倒地。尽管有五千多岁，但无论再强大的吸血鬼，被银器刺入心脏，绝对是重伤。

“今天真是我的幸运日，”Loki将Thor踩在脚下，冷笑着说，“所有我讨厌的人，背叛过我的人，都落在我手里，任我处置。”

Loki抬脚，将Thor远远踹开，看着Steve和Tony。

“现在到你了，我的brother-in-law，看到你的未婚夫这么痛苦，你是不是该陪陪他？”

Steve将Tony挡在身后，但Tony却一用力，反而将Steve拦在自己身后。

“Loki，你可想清楚了，今天我要是不能活着回去，我爸爸不会放过你的。”

Loki冷哼一声，说：“我本来就没几天可活，还有什么好怕的。你这个妖精，倒是有魅力，搞得那么多人为你神魂颠倒，为了你，都跑来跟我作对。”

“Thor是关心你，他什么时候跟你作对了？今天如果来的不是他，你早就化为一滩脓血了。”

“你给我闭嘴！”Loki怒喝一声，伸手向Tony的胸口抓去。

Steve见状，毫不犹豫地用尽力气将Tony推开，千钧一发之际，Loki的手插入了Steve的胸膛，握住了他的心脏。

Tony发出一声惨叫，彻底呆在原地。

Loki得意地笑着，手一用力，就要将Steve的心脏扯出体外。

一只大手横空出现，牢牢抓住了Loki的手腕，Loki用尽力气试图挣脱，却纹丝不动。

“Loki！松开手！”Thor沉声道。

Loki不理他，只是收紧了五指，打算将那颗心脏捏碎在人类的胸腔中。  
Thor见状，咬咬牙，将之前从胸口拔出来的银匕首，插进了Loki的手臂。

难耐的剧痛，让Loki松了手，Thor趁机将他推离到几十米开外。

Loki仰天大笑，脖子根部的黑色血丝已经蔓延到下颚。Thor看得心惊。

“弟弟，你生病了？”Thor握住Loki的手。

Loki用另一只手给了Thor一拳，然后挣脱，飞速地转身逃走。

Thor大叫着弟弟，也瞬间不见踪影。

Tony手足无措地坐在雪地上，将胸前已经血肉模糊的Steve抱在怀里，泪如雨下。

“Steve，你答应过我的，你答应过我会活下去，你怎么能这么做？”

“Tony，不要哭，”Steve口中不断涌出鲜血，面色惨白，“对不起。”

“混蛋！我不想听对不起！对不起有屁用。你给我好好活着！不准死！不准死！你听到了吗？我不准你死！”

“Tony，我想……再……试一次莎乐美之泪……”Steve的话开始断断续续。

“不用试了，”Tony泣不成声，“那……那根本不重要了，你这样对我……我……我……”

“听我说……Tony……我想为你……最后做点……事情……如果它能发光……你就自由了……你可以自由选择……是不是要……跟……跟Thor结婚……而不是……被迫的……”

“我不要，Steve，你太自私了，如果它发光了怎么办？你不能这样对我，”Tony将哭得湿漉漉的脸贴在Steve冰凉的脸颊上。

“对……我是自私……但……只有知道……你可以活得自由……自在……我才瞑目……Tony，求你了……”

“不要……”

“这是……我的……遗愿……”

Tony哭着将莎乐美之泪放入Steve的掌心。

“Tony，我……爱……你……”

莎乐美之泪依旧毫无反应，Steve痛苦地落下泪来。

“Steve，它是假的，它一定是假的。Bucky说的对，它是Howard编出来骗我的，这就是一颗普通的珠子，它根本就不会亮。”Tony大哭着抱紧Steve，“是我骗了你，它根本就不会亮！它就是假的，我骗了你，我撒谎了，Howard其实对我不好，他根本就不关心我，从来不管我的死活，我对他来说，只是一个跟吸血鬼最高家族联姻的工具，只是他巩固自己当权者地位的工具，Steve你不要难过，别难过，它就是假的，它根本不会亮，我相信你，你不要死。”

“To……Tony……对不……”Steve的蓝眼睛中央深色的瞳仁在渐渐放大。

“不要！”Tony哭得喘不过气，疯狂地喊，“我不会让你死的！我绝对不会让你死的！”

Tony开始运转体内的妖力，他将所有的力量，都输送至手掌，他把手掌贴上Steve洞开的胸膛，用尽妖力去修复那个破损的心脏。在妖力的作用下，本身就修复力极强的超级血清的能量得到激发，Steve心脏的血管和经络，都开始复原。

而按在Steve胸前的那只手，渐渐变成了一只猫爪，最后软软地耷拉在Steve胸前，然后一个毛茸茸的身体，重重压在Steve摊开的手臂上。

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

黑夜里，鹅毛大雪落下时，窸窸窣窣的声响，并没有打破静谧，反而映衬得这份寂静越发沉重。整个天地仿佛都被白雪覆盖，一切丑恶的、美好的，都被这冰冷的白色所掩埋。

阿拉斯加山脉中，一片平坦的雪地上，有一个微微凸起的小包突然动了动，然后它骤然崩开，一个男人猛地坐起身，大口喘着气，仿佛溺水之人突然获得氧气。

Steve大口大口呼吸着冰凉的空气，他不知道自己何时失去意识，他什么都不记得，此刻大脑中一片空白。

胸口闷闷地痛，让他不由自主地抬手，想要抚一下痛处，一动手，他发现自己手中握着一颗圆润光滑的珠子，在漆黑的雪夜中，散发着血红的光。

Steve胸中大恸。

他狼狈地跪趴在雪中，痛哭嘶吼，仿佛一只濒死的野兽，绝望的哀嚎让人闻之心悸。

“Steve！”

“Steve！”

一男一女两个声音，由远而近，速度极快。

“Steve！”男人首先奔到Steve面前，急急蹲下身，确认老友是否受伤，“你没事吧！”

Steve哭得撕心裂肺，对好友的关心置若罔闻。

片刻之后，红发女人也已来到两人身边，她一只手轻轻抚上黑发男人的肩头，示意他不要出声，两人只是默默地陪在那个心碎的男人身边。

Steve的哭声渐渐停止，人依旧跪在原地，浑身上下透出浓浓的绝望。

“他死了，”Steve的声音嘶哑得仿佛千百年未曾开过口。

“什么？”Bucky吃惊地问，“你是说……”他仰头看了一眼身边的Natasha，她眉头紧皱。

“Tony死了，他为了救我，死了。”

“他的尸……他人呢？”

“他回家了，他爸爸派来的人，带他回家了。”

Bucky和Natasha只是默默地看着他，不言不语。

Steve突然破啼轻笑，说：“Bucky，你曾说过妖精都不是什么好东西……”

“不是，Steve，我的意思是……”

“我觉得你说反了，”Steve自顾自地说，“人类才都不是什么好东西，妖精遇上人类，才是最倒霉的。Tony遇到我，真是太倒霉了。如果不是遇到我，等Bruce将血清研制出来，他就可以回家，回到他那个呼风唤雨的爸爸身边，就算没有研制出血清，他爸爸总有一天能把他救走。然后，他就可以继续他无忧无虑，骄傲自由的人生，跟那个对他很好的吸血鬼结婚，快乐健康地活着，而不是为了我这个‘愚蠢的人类’，失去了他那么美好的生命。”

“Steve，也许Tony并没有死，他毕竟是……”Bucky试图安慰好友。

“不，他死了，就在我怀里。你看，”Steve指着自己还带着血污的前胸，“为了这颗心脏，他耗尽了全部力量。他用他自己的命，修好了我。他没有呼吸，也没有心跳，在我怀里一点点变得冰冷。”

Steve翻身，坐在地上，垂着头，语气异常温柔：“你不知道他的毛色有多美，你见过他的尾巴吗？又大又漂亮，几乎跟他的身体一样大。他浑身上下都是长长的毛，抱在怀里，很舒服。”

Bucky和Natasha，一左一右，坐在Steve身边，静静陪着他。

“然后，来了一个人，他带走了Tony，”Steve整个人都在颤抖，“他说，Tony deserves to go home，然后他就抱着Tony走了，我甚至都不能留住他，因为当时的我太虚弱，连动都动不了，当然，也许我根本没资格留住他。”

然后三个人都没有说话，只是坐在那里。

“莎乐美之泪发光了。”Natasha轻轻地说。

Steve将珠子凑到眼前，看着它流光溢彩。

“Tony说这是莎乐美亲吻爱人头颅时留下的泪。所以，仅仅是真爱，根本无法引起它的共鸣。只有当你足够爱，然后失去，那种痛，才能被它感应。”Steve哽咽道，“当Tony在我怀里停止心跳，当痛苦和绝望让我清楚地知道自己彻底失去他，它亮了。”

Natasha轻轻搂着Steve的肩，将头靠在他肩上，让他依偎着自己。

“Tony会感到幸福的，”Natasha温柔地说，“他这次离家的目的，就是为了让它发光，你做到了。他会很高兴的。”

“是吗？”Steve说，“但我很后悔，我宁愿自己从来没到过这里，我宁愿从来没认识过他，我宁愿它永远不发光，我只想要他好好活着。”

“我明白，”Natasha点点头，“但是你了解Tony，他肯定不后悔认识你，这一切都是他的选择，在他自己和你之间，他放弃了自己选择了你，所以你也不能后悔，不要辜负他的选择。”

Steve转身，将脸埋在Natasha的肩头，哭得肝肠寸断。

Bucky只是默默地，一下又一下地轻抚好友的后背。

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

时间也许过得很快，也许过得很慢，Steve并不知道。

他只知道自己回到了布鲁克林，回到了自己从小生长的地方。

世界那么大，只有那个街区，那一点点归属感，让他觉得自己活着。

他不仅感受不到时间的流动，也感受不到食物的味道、花朵的芬芳、阳光的温暖……所有的一切，都变得模糊。

他越发迷茫，比刚从七十年的沉睡中醒来还要迷茫。那时候，他只是不知道醒来的意义，而现在，他是根本不知道活着的意义。

Natasha成了他们的一员，在他颓废的日子里，是她陪着Bucky接活和干活。

他知道他俩在一起了，尽管他俩在他面前极力隐瞒，他猜，他们只是怕刺激到他。

他们以为自己隐瞒得很好，但殊不知，世界上有三样东西是瞒不住的——贫穷，感冒和爱情。他爱过，他知道那些眼神，他知道，他最好的两个朋友爱着彼此。他为他们感到高兴，由衷地。

他会不时地掏出Tony留给他的唯一纪念物——莎乐美之泪——出来看。尤其是深夜的时候，他握着它，想起Tony，看着它从暗淡变得璀璨。

他总是想起Tony的模样，他总是为Tony画很多画。他听说不论你多爱一个人，当爱人死去，你总有一天会忘记爱人的模样。人类就是这样一种残忍的生物。Steve相信自己不会，但他害怕自己身上人类的劣根性，所以他不停地画下Tony的模样。

Bucky和Natasha从不评价和干预他的生活，只是时不时提醒他该出去走走。

他也并不反对。

所以在五月的最后一个星期一，他独自一人出门，慢慢走向布鲁克林绿茵公墓，那里安息着数不清的政治家、音乐家、艺术家和其他很多伟大的灵魂。每年的这一天，阵亡将士纪念日的活动都会在这里举行，一般来说是音乐会。

Steve站在一个僻静的角落，看着熙熙攘攘的人群，他们有的是来参观，有的是来怀念，有的是来哀悼。他看着那些人，对着墓碑或喃喃低语、或泪流满面、或欣然微笑。他从心底里感到羡慕。

而他，甚至不知道Tony的墓在哪儿。

因为从被转化之后就独来独往，Bucky原先并不了解超自然生物界的事情，直到这次回来之后，他才开始用心了解那个世界的规则。

Bucky告诉Steve，原来Tony的出生真的很高。超自然生物界有自己的议会，各个大种群推举出七个议员，被称为“当权者”，管理着整个超自然生物界。Stark家族一直占有当权者的一个名额，而到了Howard Stark，他更是成为了当权者里的最有话语权的人之一，与最古老的吸血鬼家族阿斯加德的Odin并列，成为整个当权者里最有势力的两人。而Tony就是Howard的独生子，也是Stark家族的下一任继承人，未来的当权者。Howard之所以能在超自然生物界权势滔天，是因为他们家族一直以来都致力于开发对付超自然生物的武器，到了Tony这一辈，由于他对现代科技的超级天分，Stark家的武器更是登峰造极，所向披靡。各方势力，都有为Stark家马首是瞻的意思。甚至连阿斯加德家族都向Stark示好，2015年年初，Odin主动提出要让自己的继承人跟Stark的继承人联姻，Howard在考虑了一个月之后，终于答应了Odin的提议。这个强强联合的事件，当时在超自然生物界引起了不小的轰动，只不过Bucky实在太边缘，所以对此一无所知。

了解到这一切之后，Steve更是明白，自己永远无法知道Tony被葬在何处。Bucky能打听到这些，是当权者愿意放出的消息，但如果不是当权者主动找你，在超自然生物界，没有任何一个人能找到当权者在哪里。

所以Steve清楚地知道，自己永远没办法对着Tony的墓碑，跟他说说话，正如他永远无法让Tony看到，莎乐美之泪发出的美轮美奂的光芒。

Steve长叹一口气，准备回去。一转身，他只觉得颈间一麻，下一秒他就失去了意识。


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 受不了自己的话痨体制！  
> 我以为这章我会写他俩没羞没臊地滚到一起，然后就完结了！

Chapter 10

 

Steve知道自己又做梦了。因为他见到了那全世界独一无二的、最美丽的猫。

他不仅见到，还抱着。

他躺在雪地里，浑身冰凉，但胸口是热的，因为他最爱的、世上最美好的生物，就趴在他胸口。

不过他知道，过不了多久，他的胸口也会变得冰凉。

他当然知道，因为他亲身经历过。

Steve一直在做梦。自从莎乐美之泪在他手里发光之后，每个夜晚，他都在做梦，重复的梦。

不是重复同一个，而是重复几个。初见、涯边、渡气、亲吻、爱抚……当然还有失望、痛苦、哀伤……

现在这个梦，是Steve最不愿意做的那个。因为太过无力，太过绝望。

但这次有点不一样！他察觉到自己的嘴唇微微刺痛，那是被细刺刮过的感觉。

是有倒刺的舌头！是猫舌头！

Steve觉得自己的心如擂鼓，浑身的血液都沸腾了起来。

Steve猛地一震，睁开双眼。他看到自己靠坐在一个舒适的沙发上，身处于一个豪华而典雅的客厅中，眼前除了陌生，别无他物。

犹如被一把重锤猛击胸口，Steve痛得快要窒息。他以为自己已经麻木了，但刚刚梦里的触感是如此真实，让他再次被残酷的现实所狠狠打击。

仿佛自虐一般，Steve掏出了从不离身的莎乐美之泪，看着它缓缓发出红色光晕，然后越来越亮。

“你醒了？”一个男声响起。

Steve警觉地收起莎乐美之泪，坐直身体，扭头向说话人的方向望去。一个皮肤黝黑的男人，从客厅远处的一道门进入，向他走来。

Steve皱了皱眉，觉得这个声音依稀似曾相识，但他仔细回忆，确认自己并没有见过这个男人。他相信自己的四倍记忆力，如果见过，肯定不会忘。

“你是？”Steve站起身。

“无名小卒，”男人耸耸肩，比了个手势，示意Steve随意，他自己坐在Steve对面的沙发上。

Steve再次看了看周围，觉得有这样财力的人，对自己这样的平头百姓应该没有恶意，退一万步说，如果对自己有恶意，那自己肯定已经死了。所以他让自己冷静下来，淡定地说：“无名小卒可不会住在这种地方。有话直说吧，大费周章地‘请’我来，有何贵干？”

“别生气，队长，”男人笑了笑，露出洁白的牙齿，“我的主人没有恶意，只不过情况特殊，没办法用正规礼节相邀，但这并不表示不尊重您。您绝对是贵宾。”

“原来你们都是这么对待贵宾的，”Steve讽刺地轻笑。

“无奈之举，十分抱歉。”

“军方？”Steve问道，因为刚刚男人叫他“队长”。

“不，当然不是，跟那些没关系。完全是私事。”

“既然你认识我，那就该知道，我早就不是队长了，早已没有所谓的公事。所以无论是谁找我，肯定都是私事。说吧，别兜圈子了。”

“是这样的，我的主人知道，您和您的两位朋友，一起在经营派送的业务。”

Steve点了点头，原来是生意上的事。不过这些人怎么会找他，而不找Bucky。不过他转念一想，以前也遇到过不是很愿意直接跟吸血鬼打交道的客户，心中也就释然了。

“我的主人，有一个非常非常珍贵的宝物，想委托给您派送，队长。”

男人强调了“您”和“队长”，这让Steve意识到，这是一项指名的任务。

“我？我们？”Steve再次确认。

“您自己，队长。”

“要我送什么？到哪里？”

“Hum，送一只猫，到任何他想去的地方。”

“什么？”Steve皱眉，这是一个玩笑吗？

“您没听错，想委托您送一只猫，到任何他想去的地方。”

Steve试图忽略“猫”这个词，带给他的刺痛。他想，他这辈子都不想再见到任何猫科动物，因为那实在太痛。

“所以其实你们只是想找个猫保姆？我觉得宠物店和宠物医院应该有更称职的人选。”Steve苦笑着摇头，“所以，我想我应该离开了。”

“但是我的主人只信任您。”

“相信我，我不是一个好人选，尤其对……”Steve噎了一下，仿佛连说出那个词都要鼓气很大勇气，“尤其对于猫咪而言，我绝对是个大灾星。”

“但是……”

“没有但是！”Steve粗鲁地打断了对方的话，站起身说，“请告诉我怎么离开。”

“您真的不考虑一下？那是一只很名贵的猫，很漂亮，您不想先见见他再说？”

“不想！”Steve断然拒绝，世界上最名贵最美丽的猫，已经死了，就死在他眼前，死在他怀里。

“报酬十分丰厚，队长，您……”

“你听不懂我的话吗？我现在要离开，马上。”

“好吧，”男人耸了耸肩，“希望您不要后悔，毕竟如果离开了，可不一定还能回得来。”

“这你可以放心，我觉得我不会想回来的。”

男人掏出一个薄薄的信封，递到Steve眼前，说：“您真的不想看看报酬？”

Steve看着信封，猜里面大概是一张有很多个零的支票，他冷笑了一下，不想再跟这个无法沟通的人继续说话。

“那好吧，队长，对不起了。”

男人话音刚落，Steve就察觉自己后颈一阵微弱的刺痛，下一秒，他再次失去了意识。

等再次醒来，Steve发现自己就在之前被带走的地方。

Steve紧张地摸了摸怀里，莎乐美之泪安然无恙。他又摇了摇头，并没有什么不舒服。

Steve胸中涌起一股难耐的怒气，他已经很久没有除了悲伤和心痛之外，这么强烈的情绪波动了。

这些有钱佬，全都是变态。

Steve愤愤想着，却也不能做什么，只好转身回家。

公墓外围的小道上，有一个乞丐正在乞讨，Steve摸了摸口袋，打算给那个乞丐一点帮助。于是他发现自己口袋里有一个信封——正是之前那个男人展示过给他的，猫保姆的报酬。

Steve冷笑一声，想，也好，至少证明刚才那些事不是自己幻想出来的。

Steve想都没想，将信封扔进乞丐面前的纸盒，说：“应该够你生活一年吧。”

乞丐难以置信地瞪大眼睛看着Steve，Steve只是笑笑，转身离开。

没走出几步，Steve就听到了身后乞丐恶狠狠的咒骂声。

“我艹尼玛！他妈的太无聊了来消遣老子呢，给不起就别给，穷逼装什么大方。我操！混蛋！够娘养的！杂碎！”

Steve微微一愣，并不是因为乞丐毫不重复的各种咒骂——他毕竟是个二战士兵，什么人没见过。他只是有点吃惊，随即想通了，自嘲一笑——自己都没接活，人家怎么可能真给他钱，谁也不是傻瓜。不过那个男人也太幼稚了，居然这么报复自己？

Steve摇头苦笑，继续向前走。

“喂！狗杂种，说你呢？装什么大尾巴狼？以为装作没听见就没事了？你不觉得羞耻吗？”乞丐竟然还不罢休了，竟成了Steve欠了他一样。

Steve不想跟他计较，今天发生的事，已经让他感到很疲惫了。Steve继续走，察觉后脑被一个东西轻轻砸了一下，砸他的东西咕噜噜滚到他眼前。

“拿着你操蛋的画，滚蛋吧， mother fucker, asshole.”

Steve叹了口气，蹲下身捡起眼前的纸团，决定做个环保的好公民，将它扔进垃圾箱。

脱手之前他犹豫了一下，突然起了点好奇心——他今天真的产生了很多很多久违了的情绪。

那个男人在纸上写了什么或者画了什么？估计不是什么好话，或者什么好画，搞不好是嘲讽他甚至是诅咒他的东西。反正肯定不会是支票，否则乞丐不会那么生气。

Steve想了想，还是打开了那团皱巴巴的纸。

当看清楚纸上的东西，Steve觉得自己好像被闪电击中，整个人眼前一阵白光又一阵发黑，他浑身剧烈颤抖，几乎要站立不稳。

那是一张熟悉的纸，那是一张熟悉的画，那是属于一个人的、两双熟悉的眼睛。

它们属于Steve——Steve的记事本，Steve的手迹，Steve最爱的眼睛。

Steve觉得自己想要大吼，又想要大哭。但是他却仿佛石化，不能动，不能发声。就算是当初落入冰洋，他都没这么失控无助过。

——Tony deserves to go home.

他想起来了！那个男人的声音！为什么他会觉得熟悉，却又陌生，因为那个时候他重伤初愈，意识模糊，且又受到Tony死亡的巨大打击，神志不清。

——那是一只很名贵的猫，很漂亮，您不想先见见他再说？

天哪！我想见他！我要见他

是他！那个男人，从头到尾说的，都是“他”！！！

——好吧，希望您不要后悔。

天哪！我后悔了！我后悔了！我他妈后悔了！

Steve从来没这么恨自己过。

怎么办？

——如果离开了，可不一定还能回得来。

怪不得！怪不得！原来是当权者的地方！怪不得来去都要让他没有意识，因为那是一个nowhere的地方。

Steve想让那个乞丐把刚才骂他的话，从头再骂一遍！不，骂一百遍！不，Steve决定自己骂自己！一万遍！

“愚蠢的人类”！

曾这么叫自己的Tony，果然是真知灼见！

Tony，oh, Tony，他的Tony！天哪！他的Tony可能没死！

他要见他！他要见他！他一定要见到他！

Steve掏出手机，拨通了Bucky的号码，接电话的是Natasha，当然，这个时候他的好兄弟正在沉睡。

“Steve？今年的音乐会怎么样？”

“Nat！！Nat！！我要见Tony！我要见Tony！帮我想想办法！我要去找他。”Steve对着电话大叫。

电话那边沉默半响，Natasha用非常温柔的嗓音，小心翼翼地说：“Steve，我知道，我懂，但是……你需要我现在过去吗？你在哪里？听我说，Steve，Bucky和我真的很关心你，告诉我你的位置，别做傻事，好吗？我们会陪着你的，都会过去的，Steve，我们明天去见见心理医生好吗？就只是聊聊……”

“Nat！”Steve大声地打断Natasha的话，“我他妈的不需要心理医生。”

Natasha仿佛被Steve爆的粗口惊到了，更加温柔地说：“好好好，没问题，那就不去看心理医生，我们去旅行怎么样？去非洲？欧洲？亚洲？南美？你想去……”

“Nat！你给我闭嘴！听我说！”Steve大吼完，顿了顿，又大吼着说，“抱歉，Nat，我不该这么跟你说话，但是我……我……我……oh，天哪！Nat！耶稣基督！”

“Steve，你到底怎么了？发生什么事了？你受伤了吗？”Natasha的声音不再温柔，变成了紧张。

“不！没有，我没有受伤，听我说Nat，我刚刚知道，Tony可能还活着，他还活着！”Steve的声音说到最后几个字的时候，简直抖得不像话。

Natasha半天没说话。

“Oh，Nat，相信我，我没疯，也没有撞到头，不需要医生也不需要吃药。”Steve说话又快又亢奋。在正常人看来，这种状态跟“没疯”真的有一段距离。

“Steve，你在哪儿？”Natasha问。

“别管我在哪儿，好吧好吧，你在家吗？哪儿都别去，我现在马上回来，等我回来你就明白了。”

“好，我们等你，”Natasha的语气听起来仿佛松了口气。

“一会儿见，Nat！”

“一会儿见。”

Steve挂断电话，小心翼翼地将手里的画叠好，放进贴着心脏的那个位置的口袋里。

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

“所以，你是说，之前Tony派人把你抓去……”

“不是抓，是请！”

“好吧好吧，请你去，想让你给他做保姆，你拒绝了，然后被扔了出来……”

“没有扔我，Tony很有礼貌的！”

Natasha终于忍不住翻了个白眼。

“Okay，那么，很有礼貌的Tony为什么不干脆直接跟你见面？非要跟你兜那么大个圈子？你不觉得莫名其妙？”

“这个嘛，Tony一定是有苦衷的，难道是他不能变成人形，所以不好意思出来见我？真是傻瓜，我怎么会嫌弃他？”

Natasha本来想说你哪儿有资格嫌弃他，后来想了想，恋爱的人都是自卑的，也许天下第一的Tony Stark也会产生这种正常的情绪也说不一定。于是她耸耸肩，道：“的确有这种可能，毕竟在真爱面前，大部分人都会自卑。”

Steve闻言脸上泛起一个白痴到极点的笑容：“你刚刚说Tony对我是真爱！”

好吧，话也白痴到极点，Natasha忍不住翻了今天的第N个白眼，说：“废话！他要对你不是真爱，干嘛耗尽妖力把你救活啊，日行一善吗？”

Steve又是得意又是害羞地笑了起来。

“不是，我怎么被你带着走了，”Natasha冷静了一下，说，“这些都是你的臆测，搞不好是有人居心叵测，有什么阴谋呢？”

“不可能！我给你看的那幅画，肯定是Tony从我的记事本里撕走的。”

“你亲眼看着他撕的？”

“这倒没有，不过……”

“那就有可能不是！”Natasha警觉起来，“Steve，你别被冲昏了头。别误会，我当然从心底里希望Tony没死，不过……你还记得吗？你自己说的，他就死在你怀里。”

“那个男人呢？今天我见到的那个男人，就是带Tony走的那个男人。也许他把Tony带回家，Tony就获救了呢？”

“第一，当时你神志不清，根本不能肯定他们是不是同一个人，也许一切只是你强烈的主观愿望造成的错觉；第二，就算是同一个人，你怎么知道他就是好人，他就真的是带Tony回家了，他既然能带走Tony，那从Tony身上搜出那幅画也很正常，当然，前提是那幅画的确是Tony撕走的。”Natasha冷静而残忍地分析。

“不，Natasha，你给我闭嘴！”Steve猛地站起身，来回踱步，焦躁且愤怒。

Natasha并没为他的态度感到被冒犯，相反，她十分理解甚至同情他，她为他感到心痛。

“为什么？”Steve揉乱满头金发，大声地问，“如果是阴谋，为什么要找我？到底是什么阴谋？不不不，不是阴谋，Tony还活着，他还活着！”最后一句话，Steve是吼出来的。

Steve重重地捶打墙壁，随后颓然倒在沙发上，毫无形象地瘫坐着。以军人身份为荣的Steve Rogers，第一次在别人面前，展现出这种由内而外的颓唐。


	12. 冬寡番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文的设定有点纠结，还没决定采用哪条线，所以先码个番外。

**冬寡番外**

 

James Barnes从来不自诩为好人。

他会使坏、会骂娘、会憎恶、会报复……所以，他当然不可能是个真正意义上的好人——那是他好朋友Steve Rogers。

James Barnes，好吧，还是叫Bucky比较顺口，尽管不是个纯粹的好人，但是他知道，自己有底线，也有信仰。所以他当然有为之可以牺牲一切的东西，比如正义，比如国家。

他觉得这是人之所有为人的基本原则，也是人区别于动物的界限。

但如今，当回顾过去的二十多年，他产生了前所未有的恐惧和自我厌弃，他清楚地意识到，自己真的，不再是个人。

他从满是尸体的血泊中站起身，走出村庄，走入旷野。他在等待旭日东升，他想，就这样吧。

但是后来，他还是回到了七尺之下，继续他那黑暗的生命。

他不记得是什么让他改变主意，大约是求生本能？懦夫！他对着镜子里的自己说。

Bucky慢慢学会了克制。在口中的脉搏开始变轻、怀中的心跳开始变缓的时候，他让自己想起雄壮的国歌、飘扬的军旗、牺牲的战友、老友抓空的手以及那绝望痛苦的眼神。于是，Bucky可以停下来，让自己不要杀死正用鲜血哺育自己的人类。然后，他迷惑他或者她，使其忘记自己成为食物的经历。

Bucky辗转于世界各地，每个地方最多呆十年，因为完全不会变化的容颜，实在太容易引人们的猜疑，他总不能迷惑见过他的所有人。

Bucky后来搬到了楚科奇，他喜欢这个地方，因为七十多万平方里的土地上，仅有伍万多人口，这让他不至于被饿死，同时又不至于被人猜忌——因为只要你想，在那里你可以一年到头见不超过五个人。

于是Bucky在楚科奇呆了很久，久到他以为自己将会永远住在那个冰天雪地的世界里。

直到有一天，正在修补房顶的Bucky，被寒风中弥漫的血腥味所震惊。

他循着血腥味，一路向北，在两百英里之外，发现了一个被屠杀的村庄。

村子不大，不过三十四个人，大部分是老弱妇孺。他们有的被虐杀，有的被吸干了血。

看着眼前的人间炼狱，Bucky仿佛看到了多年前的自己曾犯下的罪行。他那本应不再有知觉的心脏，竟然隐隐作痛。

他仔细聆听，知道凶手已经离开，他上前一个个查看，试图找到幸存者。

还真让他找到一个。

那是一个红头发的小女孩，不过七八岁的年纪，并没有被吸干血，只是四肢骨头全部被折断，口吐鲜血，内脏应该受了重伤，奄奄一息。

Bucky这些年其实也救过受伤的人类，出于愧疚，出于苏醒的正义感。但他仅仅是咬开自己的手腕，用血涂抹人类的伤口，让它迅速愈合。他从没让任何人，喝过他的血。

但当他抱起那个小女孩，他知道自己必须让她喝自己的血，否则她必死无疑。他不想转化她，因为他不想世界上再多一头野兽。但他想救活她。所以他咬开手腕，凑近她口边，在他的鼓励下，她大口吞咽他的血。

她活了下来，他有想过将她养大，但他知道行不通。因为他没办法向她解释自己身份，他没办法看着她无邪的碧眼，说出自己是头野兽的话。

再说，他也无法继续呆在楚科奇，因为这样的惨案肯定会引起人们的注意，他不想成为嫌疑人，毕竟多一事不如少一事。

于是他将仍在昏迷中的她放在一个孤儿院门口，离开了。

此后的几年，Bucky偶尔会莫名地感觉到痛苦和恐惧，那些根本不属于他的情绪。

后来当吸血鬼出棺之后，当他们的文化被公开，Bucky才知道，原来喝过吸血鬼的血得以被拯救的人，遇到生命危险，那个吸血鬼会产生共感。

原来如此！Bucky隐约记起那个红头发的小女孩。原来她又遇到过危险。果然世事无常。Bucky无奈叹息。

之后与老友重逢，Bucky不再孤独。然而一向很靠谱的老友，也逃不过爱情的魔咒。为了一个妖精，他们所有人都即将死在一个三千多岁的吸血鬼手上。而那个吸血鬼，竟然是自己的制造者。草他娘的命运！

Bucky看着Loki掐着Natasha的脖子，将她举离地面。

Bucky清楚地感受到了濒死的恐惧。

“原来是你！”Bucky满眼惊诧，眼前出现了那个红头发的小女孩。

“作为你的制造者，我命令你，杀了她，”Loki洞察到了他的情绪波动，残酷地发出指令，一副看好戏的表情。

“不！”Bucky试图拒绝自己的本能。

“杀了她！”

“不！”Bucky曾经救下她，并不是为了十多年后的今天，亲手将她杀死。

“我命令你，杀了她！”Loki再次发出指令。

Bucky嘶吼着，扑向Natasha。

草他娘的命运！


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

夜色渐浓，太阳的余温渐渐消散，Bucky终于从七尺之下回到客厅中，看到一向冷静的Natasha面上带着担忧。

“怎么了？Steve还没回来？”Bucky走到她身边，在她脸颊上轻轻啄了一口。

“回来了，但是……心情不大好，回房去了。”

“自从……他心情就没好过，”Bucky长叹一口气，“你也不用太担心，有的事情，只能靠时间来解决。”

“我担心的不是这个，”Natasha也跟着长叹一口气，将之前Steve告诉她的事情，转告给了Bucky。

Bucky听完眉头紧皱，面色逐渐凝重，说：“我知道你在担心什么了，这的确……”

Natasha点了点头，没说话。

“Steve注射过超级士兵的血清，居然可以在一息间将他放倒，并且毫无意识，这的确要警惕。”Bucky若有所思。

“会不会是政府的人？”Natasha问。

Bucky摇摇头，表示自己不能肯定。

“但是从Steve的描述中来看，对方的确没有恶意，毕竟如果他们想要伤害他，他肯定已经遭到毒手。”Bucky分析道。

“但不能因此掉以轻心，正如你说的，单就能轻松放倒Steve的药剂，就已经很值得警惕了。”

“除了Banner博士，我实在想不到还有谁能搞出这种药剂，如果真的是他，那搞不好Steve的猜想是对的，把他抓去的的确是Tony，只不过不知什么原因，Tony不能亲自见他。”Bucky的眼睛亮了起来。

“不是没这种可能，不过你千万不能跟Steve说这个，毕竟希望越大失望越大，不要随便给他希望。”

“我明白，”Bucky点点头，然后犹豫地说，“还有，尽管我不想质疑Steve的……嗯……精神状态，但刚才咱们那些担忧的前提，是Steve的确经历了他所说的这一切。”

“你的意思是？”Natasha皱眉。

“我希望这一切不是他臆想出来的。毕竟，一切都太匪夷所思了。”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Steve漫无目的地走在深夜的纽约街头。就算是国际化大都市，也并非真的不夜城。你总能找到那些僻静而幽暗的街区。

Steve不知道自己这样走下去有什么意义。他知道，这样是不可能找到白天去过的那个地方。那个地方也许在纽约，但他肯定，在任何一张纽约地图上，都不会显示那个地方。但他不想回去，他只想做点什么，不管有没有用。

他一个人走了很久，再次拐过一个街角时，他看到前方有一个背影。Steve顿住了脚步。

“Tony……”Steve喃喃低语。

“Tony！！”Steve提高音量。

那个背影闻声后，迅速向前走。

“Tony！等等！别走！”Steve大声呼唤。

那个背影顿了顿，随后仿佛没听见Steve的呼唤，继续往前走。

Steve怎么可能会放弃！他百分之百肯定，那个就是Tony的背影。他一边喊，一边用尽全力向背影跑去。

超级士兵的速度让Steve很快追上了那个背影，他激动得浑身颤抖，他哆嗦着手，想要拍上眼前人的肩头，但那个背影身体微微侧转，Steve的手拍了个空。

正在Steve慌乱之际，那个背影竟然回头了。

“你好，你是在叫我吗？”那张Steve日思夜想的脸上，满是迷惑，还抬手尴尬地抓了抓头。

“Tony！是我，你不认识我？我是Steve啊，Steve Rogers！”Steve激动地大喊，他觉得自己的眼眶被泪水涨得发疼，但是他不能让它们落下，因为它们会模糊他的视线，让他看不清眼前这个让他朝思暮想的人。

“你怎么能不认识我？你忘记我了？我们……我们……Tony……我爱你啊！”Steve已经语无伦次，最后只能说出深刻骨髓的那句话。

眼前人只是不好意思的红着脸，摆出一副对不起，实在不知道你是谁的表情。

“不好意思，我……之前好像病了一场，忘了很多事情，”那人尴尬地笑了笑。

“你不是生病，你是因为……”Steve哽咽了一下，“你为了救我，我……”

“不好意思，”那人打断了Steve的话，“你可能是认错人了，我的确是生病了，我还看过详细的病历，不是你说的什么救你。毕竟，看你这身形，大概不需要我救，而我也没那个本事。”那人耸耸肩，转身打算离开。

Steve一把扯住那人的胳膊，不自觉地收紧五指，几乎掐入那人血肉。

“疼！”那人挥动胳膊试图挣扎开钳制。

“对不起！”Steve放轻了五指的力度，却没有松手。

“Tony！”Steve的颤抖的嗓音中充满了卑微的哀求。

那人回过头，路边公寓楼的窗户中透出点点灯光，照在那张脸上。Steve看着他深邃的眼眸，内心突然茫然起来。

那人跟Steve对视片刻，抬起自由的那只手，握住Steve的手腕，用力拉开，摆了摆恢复自由的手臂，转身离开。

Steve只能呆呆地看着那个背影，越走越远，而他的心，越跳越快，快得超出了人体可承受范围。Steve难受地捂住心脏，向后倒去。

猛地倒抽一大口凉气，Steve坐起身来，抬手捂着自己剧烈跳动的心脏。

他抹掉额头的汗水，原来，刚才是做了个梦。

这是一个新的梦，里面是Steve之前没见过的地方，没经历过的情景。

白天的经历，让Steve一刻都不停地思考着各种可能性。

果然，日有所思，夜有所梦。

当然是做梦，否则，他的Tony怎么可能会不认识他。

Steve起身，打算去厨房喝点水。

推开卧室门，走了几步，Steve才后知后觉地发现，自己并未身在熟悉的地方。他回头，发现自己刚刚离开的大床，离开的卧室，根本不属于他在布鲁克林买的那栋小屋。

Steve警觉起来，小心翼翼地观察四周，顺着眼前的走廊，向前走。

十几米后，豁然开朗。

是白天他到过的那个豪华客厅！Steve的心狂跳起来。

客厅里有人！

Steve悄悄地探出一点头，看到一个身影坐在之前他坐过的那个沙发上。

夜空突然云开，皎洁的月光透过宽大的落地窗，撒入屋内，将沙发上的人照得清清楚楚。

那是Tony！

Steve想大叫，却忍住了。他生怕这也是个梦，他怕自己一叫，梦就醒了。

Tony咬着下唇，一只手解开上身的衬衫扣子，一只手正解开裤子，伸进布料中，抚慰着已经挺立的部位。

初夏并不浓郁的暑气，在月色中早已消散得一干二净。Tony漂亮的身体慢慢彻底裸露在微凉的空气中、沐浴在银白的月光下。

四周是彻底的寂静，Steve只能听到自己噗通噗通的心跳声。

“啊——”当然还有不远处沙发上，Tony难耐的呻吟。

Steve呆立在原地，超强的视力，让他对那处沙发上所发生的一切，看得一清二楚。

Tony仰着头，额头上点点汗珠在月光下闪着水光。他的脖子微微扬起，双腿分开，手掌握着完全挺立的阴茎，快速地撸动着，龟头上渗出透明的体液。他显得有点焦躁，仿佛是着急想要达到高潮，却总是不得要领。于是他不得不用手指沾了顶端的体液，探向自己的后穴，但只浅浅插入指尖，就无法更深入那处紧致的密处。此时已经被欲望所侵蚀的Tony，早已忘记了一切，他抽出手指，放入自己口中吮吸，双腿踩在左右两边的沙发扶手上，半个屁股滑到沙发外悬空，股缝大开，一张一合的红色穴口，就这么暴露在空气中。他再次探下被口水濡湿的手指，插入中指，一点点，很勉强地插到指头根部。他试着抽插了几下，很快就不再满足，于是他加入了食指。两根指头一起，在穴口进入，在内部翻搅，渐渐带出啧啧水声。

“唔……”Tony闭着眼睛，张着嘴，无意识地低吟。

Steve感到一阵酥麻，从下腹一路窜上胸腔，窜入大脑，再漫延到四肢百骸，然后再回到下腹，彻底烧成熊熊烈火。火势凶猛，在Steve的下腹冲撞，眼看就要突破他的忍耐极限，突然一声高亢而魅惑的尖叫传入他耳中。

“啊……不行了……嗯……好爽……啊……”

“嗯——”Steve终于忍不住发出闷哼。

Steve睁开眼睛，浑身燃烧的欲火，让他不知身在何处，不知今夕何夕。

眼前是熟悉的天花板，枕边是光彩夺目的莎乐美之泪。

原来，一切依旧是梦。Steve胸中涌起的苦涩和痛苦，让他想要爆呵，想要嘶吼。他咬紧牙，握紧拳，大口大口地深呼吸。他告诉自己，要控制好自己的情绪。他告诫自己，不能再让好友为自己担心。

之前跟Natasha谈完之后，Steve知道她会告诉Bucky，也知道两个好友肯定正为他操碎了心。但他却没有心情再去管那些，他只是回到卧室，自顾自地躺在大床上，看着掌心里流光溢彩的莎乐美之泪。

他想静下心来，好好想想，到底该如何找到今天去的那个地方。但是他根本静不下来。  
无论他的思路从哪里切入，总是很快就陷入到对Tony的思恋中。

他无法控制地想起今天在那个会客厅中苏醒过来之前，自己嘴唇上那种被猫科动物舔舐的感觉。

这样的回忆，让他的心跳不规律，而这样的心跳，让他想起更多。

他想起Tony美丽的大眼睛、湿热的鼻息、滚烫的唇舌、修长的脖颈、漂亮的胸膛、娇红的乳头、结实的小腹、坚挺的阴茎、圆翘的屁股……还有那紧致的蜜穴。上次因为环境和时间的缘故，他没有能完全拥有Tony，他本以为他们来日方长……

Steve以为自己又会被这些回忆所缠绕，然后跟之前无数个夜晚一样，醒到天亮。但是他睡着了，还做梦了。

Steve回忆起刚才的梦境，长长叹了一口气。

突然，他觉得浑身一紧，本能告诉他，屋里不止有他自己。

他小心翼翼地低头，看到暗夜中，忽闪忽闪地两道幽光。

一只大猫，蹲坐在床尾，瞪着圆圆的大眼睛，猫瞳发着光，注视着Steve。

Steve猛地坐起身，亦惊亦喜，亦恐亦悲。

“Tony？”Steve试探着，小声地叫。

大猫翻了个白眼（？），傲娇地扭过头不看他。

Steve笑了，叫他：“Tony……Tony……Tony……”

静谧的黑夜中，一声声，一个男人带着哽咽的、低沉的呼唤。

大猫终于站起身，抖了抖毛，迈着优雅的猫步，一步一步，缓慢向男人走来，每一步，仿佛都踩在男人伤痕累累的心脏上。

男人只觉得小腿一沉，随后是大腿，男人随着猫咪的动作向后仰倒。然后是小腹，然后是胸口，大猫踩着他，越来越近，直到一个毛茸茸的额头，贴上他汗津津的额头。

大猫的鼻息湿湿的，凉凉的，贴着男人的鼻尖。

“Tony，我……啊！”男人正想说点什么，突然被大猫的动作所打断。

大猫的后脚，不知是有意还是无意，正正踩上了Steve因为之前的梦境，还没缓过劲儿来，依旧挺立的阴茎。

虽然隔着休闲裤和内裤，但那样一脚，还是让Steve痛得脸有点变形。他当然不可能将身上的大猫推开，于是他只能咬牙忍着，感谢超级士兵的忍耐力！

“喵！”大猫发出一声轻叫。Steve几乎可以想象出Tony挑眉的样子。

大猫后退几步，趴在Steve腿上，只是伸出右爪，跟拨弄什么玩具一样，拨弄着Steve胯下那个“小帐篷”里挺立的“旗杆”，玩得不亦乐乎。

“Tony！”Steve坐起身，痛并快乐着，哭笑不得，“别闹！”

大猫充耳不闻！当然，猫怎么可能明白人类的语言，于是继续右爪的动作。

“天哪！坏猫咪！(bad kitty)！”Steve仰天长叹，欲哭无泪。

“喵？”大猫发出不满的叫声，噌地亮出利爪，一把将Steve的休闲裤连着内裤，划成碎片。

Steve觉得胯下一凉，胸口也跟着一凉，细细感受了一下，还好好兄弟没有被殃及。

“乖猫咪！咱们万事好商量！把爪子收起来？”Steve讨好地想伸手去拍拍大猫的头。被大猫威吓地呲了呲牙，男人赶紧收回手去。

于是Steve眼睁睁只好看着大猫的利爪，伸向自己挺立的阴茎。

猫爪掌心敦实而柔软的肉垫抚上他下体的时候，Steve几乎要为这种难以言表的感受高呼耶稣基督的圣名。

大猫当然不可能伤害他，只是逗逗他而已。

“啊——”不可言喻的快感，让Steve发出难耐的呻吟。

大猫站起身，后腿站在床上，前肢撑在男人胯部，喵了一声，伸出长满倒刺的舌头，轻柔地舔上了那根血脉贲张的阴茎。

“不……Tony ……不能……你不用……哦……”Steve都不用去感受，只要想想现在的这个情景，就觉得自己的心脏快要崩坏。

一只猫正在……哦……天哪！Tony！他的Tony！

Steve的大手一把握住了大猫的后颈，忍不住用力，让那柔软细密的毛发，充满他的每一个指缝，有点点痒的触感，从他的掌心一直漫延到心底。

天哪！这太过了！这彻底超出了Steve Rogers能想象的范围。

Steve觉得自己已经彻底失去了对身体的控制，否则自己肯定不可能挺起腰身，用那根东西去戳大猫的脸。

“喵！”大猫明显很不爽！于是他冲Steve呲了呲牙，男人小心肝儿一颤，差点就交代了。

“我我我我错了！乖猫咪，别咬啊！”Steve特别没骨气地认怂了。拜托，哪个男人在命根子暴露在尖利的兽牙下还能“威武不能屈”？况且，这是在他最爱的人面前，他愿意为Tony袒露自己的一切。

大猫得意地晃了晃脑袋，用舌头重重地舔了一下饱满的囊袋。

于是，Steve还是就这么交代了。

Steve喘着粗气，躺下身，用手扯着大猫，让他趴在自己胸口上，两个心跳互相呼应着，Steve心里感受到前所未有的满足和平静。

“你看，”Steve拿起枕边的红珠子，“它发光了。”

大猫伸出舌头舔了舔Steve的下巴，乖乖地趴在他胸膛上，喉咙里发出呼噜呼噜声。

Steve低头吻了吻胸前毛茸茸的耳朵，再吻了吻湿凉的鼻子，满足地睡去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实猫舌头的倒刺，是可以带出骨头缝里的肉的，所以颇具杀伤力。  
> 为了不惊吓有密集恐惧症的小伙伴，我就不发图了，有兴趣的小伙伴可以自己搜图看看，猫舌头上的倒刺，很刺激哦！


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 

Steve必须承认，他从来未曾料到会是这种情形。

他知道，一个人总会被人误解。他也已经做好心理准备——被人当作战争贩子、战争机器

、头脑简单四肢发达、暴力狂、装模作样的假好人……

但Steve从来没想过被人当成疯子——不是那种疯狂的疯子，而是精神层面上的疯子——还是被自己最好的朋友。

前所未有的放松，让他睁开眼睛的时候已经是又一个夜晚，他兴冲冲地穿好衣服，冲到自己的好朋友面前，将之前夜晚的经历有选择性地告诉了两个好友，却只见他们对视一眼，然后极力隐藏着眼中的担忧，然后小心翼翼地冲自己微笑。

Steve并不愤怒，只是感到一阵阵无力。

的确，之前他醒来的时候，身上空无一物——别说是大猫了，连衣服都没穿。

所以，他真的无法证明他昨夜的经历是实实在在的。

Steve默默地坐着，低着头，摩挲着指间，仿佛那细密柔软的触感依旧存在。随后，他掏出从不离身的莎乐美之泪，默默把玩，看着它在手中发光。

“Steve，”Bucky的嗓音带着沙哑，微微哽咽着说，“你必须放下，然后继续你的人生，Tony并不希望看到你这样，他爱你，你知道的，他那么爱你，绝对不希望看到你这样。”

“你怎么知道他希望我什么样？你又不了解他。”Steve嘲讽一笑，低声说。

Bucky并不因为这样刺凌凌的好友感到被冒犯，他沉默了一下，轻轻说：“是，我不了解他，但是我了解爱一个人是什么感觉。”

“你终于打算告诉我了？”Steve终于露出了一点发自内心的微笑。

“我就知道瞒不过你，”Bucky笑道，“拜托，道德标杆，千万别说我是恋童癖！”

“Hey！”Natasha笑着踢了Bucky一脚。

Steve笑道：“我大概没什么资格说你，考虑到我爱上了一只猫。我……”Steve哽咽着，抬手捂着脸，“上帝啊！我真的爱他！耶稣基督！我真的爱他！我爱Tony！我爱他……”

“Steve……”

“住嘴，Bucky！”Steve抹了抹脸，抬起头，严肃地看着好友，说，“我希望你明白，我没有疯。我敢百分之百肯定，我昨晚真真切切地见到过Tony，他就趴在我胸口，我们一起睡着了。这一切绝对不是我想象出来的，我知道我没办法证明，但是我敢肯定这是真实的。”

“Okay，”Bucky看着好友，认真地点了点头。

“Okay？”Steve挑挑眉，问，“什么意思？”

“就是我相信你。”

“就这样？然后呢？”

“然后呢？然后我们……”Bucky看向Natasha。

“我知道一个人类组织，”Natasha说，“他们专门处理涉及到超自然生物的事件，他们应该跟几位当权者保持有一定联系，互相利用，你们懂的。”

“什么组织？可靠吗？”Steve皱眉问。

“神盾局，”Natasha耸耸肩，“世界上没有什么组织是可靠的。他们曾经招募过我，希望我成为他们的特工，我拒绝了。”

“拒绝了？听起来那是一份很适合你的工作。”Steve有些诧异地问。

“拒绝了。毕竟给别人工作，肯定会被限制自由，我还有更重要的事情要做。所以就拒绝了。”

“更重要的事？”

“嗯，找人。”

Bucky愣了一下，马上一把抱住Natasha，开心地问：“你是为了找我吗？”

Natasha一直酷酷的脸上，浮现一丝红晕，说：“不是。”

Bucky只是抱着她，嘻嘻地笑。

Steve轻声咳了一声，提醒他们自己还在，问道：“那你有办法联系到他们吗？”

“我知道他们的一个据点，不知道还在不在，不过可以试一下，”Natasha推开Bucky。

“Oh，亲爱的，你别那么冷淡，难道得到以后就不珍贵了吗？”Bucky做作地表示着哀伤，Steve被老友的耍宝逗乐了。

“你从来就没有珍贵过好吗？”Natasha嫌弃地推开了Bucky不断凑上前来的大脸。

“你这样说真是太伤我的心了，我……”Bucky持续调戏爱人的动作，突然中断，愣愣地呆住。

“Bucky？”Natasha和Steve同时察觉到不对劲，异口同声地叫他。

Bucky没有回答，而是浑身剧烈地颤抖了一下。

“Bucky？你怎么了？”Natasha握住了爱人的手。

“他在召唤我！”Bucky说着，不由自主地起身向门前挪动一步，然后又努力站定。

“Loki还没死？”

“Loki还活着？”

Natasha和Steve两人再次异口同声。

“看起来是，”Bucky说，“我不得不去。”

“一起！”

三人迅速冲进装备室，整装出发。

Bucky抱着Natasha，Steve紧跟其后，两人在深夜的纽约街头，疾步狂奔。

当然，Bucky并未使出全力，否则Steve根本不可能追得上他，尽管Steve的速度已经比普通汽车时速快。

Bucky感应着Loki召唤的方向，带领着Steve，向曼哈顿岛的方向奔去。

曼哈顿岛是纽约五个区中面积最小的区，但这个面积仅五十多平方里的地方，却是美国的金融中心，这里汇集了上百家美国最大公司的总部，更别提各大银行和垄断组织，当然，还集中了世界金融证券保险期货等各个行业的精英。

所以Steve从来未曾想过，在这样一个寸土寸金的区域，竟然有偌大一个私人宅邸，隐蔽在林立的高楼之间。

当然，如此特殊的去处，在他们靠近到大约一英里范围的时候，就已经遭到阻拦。但还没等Steve他们动手，阻拦他们的人就被一箭射中脖子，无声倒地。

Steve心头一动，随后又是一声破空声，一支箭尾闪着幽幽荧光，出现在他们前方不远处。Steve冲Bucky使了个眼色，他们迅速向荧光方向跑去。

随后是接连不断的破空声，一支支尾部发光的箭，指引着他们到达了那个让Steve等人叹为观止的豪华宅邸外，一路再也没有遇上任何阻拦。

“Loki在里面，”Bucky感受着制造者的一声声召唤，身体一阵阵颤抖。

Natasha从Bucky臂弯中跳下，三人观察了一下四周，动身潜入眼前的宅邸。

他们应该是被引到了工作人员住宿的区域，因为他们一路都没有遇上任何人，但Bucky和Steve超凡的听力，告诉他们，宅邸的另一边有什么大事在进行，并不是人声鼎沸，而是可以听到很多人忙碌来去的脚步声。

三人小心翼翼，在Bucky的带领下，向宅邸另一跑去。

穿过漂亮的花园、充满东方风情的游廊、各式各样华丽的房间，三人终于来到一个像是大厅的楼梯后面躲好，许多穿着统一制服的俊男美女，手里捧着各式各样的餐点，从他们身边匆忙经过。

这时候，一个熟悉的脚步声，出现在三人藏身处附近。

“Barton先生，晚上好。”一个陌生的男声，温和地说。

“Jarvis，晚上好。”一个熟悉的男声，淡淡地回应。

“真是个特殊的夜晚，希望您能过得愉快，请恕我失陪一下，我必须得去看看宾客们都到齐没有。”

“放心吧，Jarvis，该来的人， **已经** 来了。”熟悉的男声，微微加重了最后几个字的语气。

“那真是再好不过了，”那个叫Jarvis的人说到，“另外，Barton先生，非常感谢您昨晚保驾护航，毕竟少爷 **一个人** 在屋里呆了 **一整晚** ，有您保护，我很放心。”

“职责所在。”

“Barton先生。”

“Jarvis。”

两人互相致敬后，各自走开。

陌生的脚步渐渐走远，而熟悉的脚步没走几步，就停了下来。另一个Steve听过的声音响起。

“Barton先生。”

“Rhodes队长。”

“今晚来宾不是很多啊，咱们的安保工作很轻松。”

“可不是嘛，毕竟少爷的情况特殊，不过， **该来的已经来了** 。”

“你确定吗？”

“当然，我可是‘鹰眼’，一切都在我的观察范围内。”

“那就好，我看餐厅这边都布置得差不多了，咱们到前院去参加仪式吧，马上就要开始了。”

“好的，走吧。是南边的那片草坪吗？”

“是的，就是那片，从这个厅右后方的门出去的话，到那边一路上都很僻静，是一条很少有人走的路。”

“那真是一条僻静的捷径。那咱们走吧，Rhodes队长。”

“走吧，Barton先生。”

两个脚步声逐渐远去。

躲在暗处的三人面面相觑，表情十分精彩。

“你觉得他们是不是……”Bucky犹豫地轻声开口。

Steve点点头说：“Clint咱们都认识，另外那个就是给我那幅画的人，也就是那天带走Tony的人。咱们必须过去看看。”

Natasha问：“Loki那边呢？”

Bucky摇了摇头，说：“他停止了召唤。”

Natasha皱眉，这一切实在都太诡异了。

Steve想了想，转身向之前那两个声音所说的门走去，Bucky和Natasha迅速跟上。

三人一路畅通，来到了一片开阔的草坪边上，躲在一片茂密高深的灌木丛中。

Steve探头，看向那片被一串串彩灯照得烂漫而喜气的草坪。

两排白色的靠背椅，坐了二十来人，大家都看向前方用花瓣铺成心型的区域。

那里站着的，除了一个身着神父袍服、手持圣经和十字架、庄严地说着什么的老人之外，竟大都是熟人。

一个高大健硕的金发男子，身穿银色中世纪战袍，巍然伫立，鲜红的斗篷在夜风中飘扬，打到他身后，同样身着中世纪战袍，不过是金色战袍的黑发男人身上，黑发男人肩头墨绿色的斗篷，也在夜风中飞展开来。

他俩对面，是一只蔫不拉几趴在地上的大猫。除了尾巴百无聊赖地扬动几下，大猫完全一动不动。至于为什么能看到尾巴，除了它很大之外，当然是因为大猫是用屁股对着落座的众人。

大猫身边站着Bruce Banner博士，和一个不怒自威的老者，满脸无奈。

——如果我在一百岁生日之前，能找到一个让莎乐美之泪发光的人，就不用跟他安排的对象结婚。

——你的生日是什么时候？

——明年5月底。

此情此景，Steve想起了跟Tony的这段对话。

Steve忍不住站起身，不顾Bucky和Natasha的阻拦，一步步向人群走去。

Steve清晰地听到神父在歌颂完天父圣名之后，说出了让他心跳加速的话：“今天我们聚集，在上帝和来宾的面前，是为了Thor Odinson和Tony Stark这对新人神圣的婚礼。这是上帝从创世起留下的一个宝贵财富，因此，不可随意进入，而要恭敬，严肃。在这个神圣的时刻这两位可以结合。如果任何人知道有什么理由使得这次婚姻不能成立，就请说出来，或永远保持缄默。”

“Stark先生，”Steve走到人群后方，深吸一口气，高声叫道。

趴在地上的大猫一激灵，耳朵转来转去，猛地站起身，扭头看到座椅后方，那个一脸严肃的男人。大猫瞪圆大大的眼睛，呆呆地看着他。在一群西装革履、珠翠罗绮的人中，那个身着劲装眉头紧皱的男人，显得如此格格不入。

Steve看了大猫一眼，然后看向他身边那个老者，沉着地开口：“Stark先生，您曾经说过的话，是否算数？”

“你是谁？你被邀请了吗？”老者皱眉问，“我说过的什么话？Jarvis，他是谁？”

“先生，他是……”

“我叫Steve Rogers，Stark先生，请您回答我，您曾经说过的话，是否算数？”

“原来是你！”Howard Stark明显不愿意在这样的场合发火，所以极力压抑着自己的怒气，轻蔑一笑，“你根本没资格来这里，我就暂时先不追究了，你走吧。”

“不，Stark先生，”Steve一步步走近，朗声说，“如果您愿意遵守当初说过的话，那这次婚姻就不成立。”

大猫此刻已经站起身，仰着头看向这个如天降神兵般出现的男人，喉咙中发出呼噜呼噜的声音，毛茸茸的大尾巴，裹在他腿上。

Steve单膝跪地，跟大猫平视，从怀中掏出一颗红色的珠子，摊开掌心。

几秒钟之后，红色的珠子，在众人面前，发出耀眼的光。宾客席中，发出了低低的赞叹声和说话声。

大猫亲昵地凑过来，用脸蹭了蹭Steve的脖子，Steve也歪头亲了亲大猫的耳朵。

“你这是什么意思？”Howard的脸色黑得不像话。

“阁下，您曾亲口说过，如果有人能让莎乐美之泪发光，Tony就可以不用跟您安排的对象结婚。”

“我是说过这些话，但我说的是在他一百岁生日之前，而昨天，就是他一百岁生日，所以，这个承诺已经超过时限了，是无效的。”Howard冷冷地说。

“不，它在半年前，就发光了，”Steve认真地说，“在我以为……在我以为Tony离我而去的时候，它就发光了。”

“那又如何？有谁能证明？”Howard冷笑。

“我能证明！”Bucky本来打算一直躲在暗处，如果动起手来，敌明我暗比较有优势。但事到如今，他决定站出来为Steve说话，毕竟众目睽睽，朗朗乾坤，Howard Stark那么大的腕儿，应该不会那么没风度吧？

Howard笑得越发轻蔑，说：“Oh，看呐，一个小小的吸血鬼，你配吗？”

“Stark先生，请您注意言辞。”一直默默伫立的Thor突然开后说话，“他是我弟弟的后裔，所以也是阿斯加德家族的一员。”

他身后的Loki嘴唇动了动，终于没有开口。

Howard挑了挑眉，说：“所有人都知道，你弟弟一直是家族的叛逆者，谁知道他是不是故意指使自己的后裔，来破坏这场婚礼。”

“Stark先生，您就这么想葬送您儿子的幸福吗？”Steve诘问。

“幸福？你一个小小的人类，有什么资格来跟我谈我儿子的幸福？”Howard冷笑，“你只不过是我做出来的一个工具，还是被我弃用的工具，比普通人多点能力，就自以为是地来跟我谈我儿子的幸福？今天日子特殊，我不跟你计较，我会信守承诺，跟阿斯加德家族联姻。”

“那就请您信守承诺！您答应过Tony，您说过……”Steve来不及去细想Howard刚才所说的话，不顾一切地只想先让Tony获得自由。

“主人，”一个声音突然开口，“我能证明，Rogers队长说的是真话。”

众人齐齐看向一直站在一边的军装男人。

“James Rhodes，你说什么？”Howard大声呵斥。

“主人，我说，我见过莎乐美之泪发光，在半年前，我去阿拉斯加山脉带回Tony少爷的时候，我看到了，它在发光。”

“你给我闭嘴！”Howard Stark面色阴沉，仿佛下一秒就要下令将这里夷为平地。


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 

Tony觉得自己大约快要死了。

不仅仅是因为他耗尽了全部的灵力——那对妖来说，是维持生命的所有能量，还因为他看到了自己小时候的情景。准确地说，是他想起了本不该记得的婴儿时期所发生的一切，仿佛重新回到幼小的身体里，重新经历那一切。

Tony看到母亲温柔而美丽的笑颜，看到父亲幸福而宠溺地注视着母亲和她怀中的自己。

Tony看到了自己婴儿床边那个飘在空中的绿色的氢气球，正缓缓飘向窗口。

Tony看到了抱着自己的老管家伤心的双眼正注视着一张大床，那上面躺着奄奄一息的母亲，父亲趴在她身上痛哭失声，床头柜上精致的玻璃罩中，一颗美丽的珠子泛着耀眼的红光。

Tony看到了远远见到自己就转身走开的父亲。

Tony看到了一只漂亮的黑豹在地上打了个滚，变成一个肤色黝黑的少年，对他说我叫James Rhodes，我会一直陪着你的。

Tony看着实验室的工作台越来越矮。

Tony看着百年过后，世事变迁。

Tony从来没想过，自己活不过一百岁，毕竟猫妖一般能活四五百年。

不过这样也好，就这么死了，也挺好。至少，他可以跟那个愚蠢的人类死在一起。

Tony自嘲苦笑，他根本没资格说别人愚蠢，因为真正愚蠢的，是他自己——在明知道耗尽灵力也很可能徒劳无功的情况下，他还是毫不犹豫地做了蠢事。

他知道那个人类曾被注射过超级士兵的血清，在两人亲密接触过后，他们短暂的闲聊中，那个人类差点没把自己小时候尿过几次床都和盘托出，诚恳老实得让人想笑。所以他决定赌一把，赌灵力加超级士兵血清能起作用，哪怕只有万分之一的机会，他也愿意用自己的命，换取那个人类一线活下去的生机，哪怕失败了，也可以死在一起。所以，挺好的。

Tony察觉到自己的意识正在慢慢远去，心中浮现了不可名状的恐惧，不是对于死亡，而是对于死亡之后的去处——假如那个人类去了天堂，而妖精不能去呢？

天呐，他嘲笑自己，世界第一的Tony Stark，竟然也会患得患失了。

“Tony！”

他听到有人在叫他。

“Tony！醒醒！天呐，我看到他眼珠动了一下，快，快去叫博士过来。Tony，快醒醒！Tony！”

他听到嘈杂慌乱的脚步声。

“Tony！Rhodes队长，你不是说他醒了吗？Tony！我是Bruce，你醒了吗？醒了的话就动一动，或者睁开眼睛看看我，Tony！天呐！他的眼珠真的动了！快！把防护罩打开。”

“可以打开吗？没关系吗？”

“没关系！有我呢！我需要检测他的瞳孔反应。”

Tony觉得有人撑开了自己的眼睑，一道强光射来，他想偏头避开，却完全无能为力，只能发出不满的呻吟。

“太好了！他真的醒了。谢天谢地！”

Tony觉得自己的思绪渐渐回归，他转动眼球看着四周。他看到满脸激动雀跃的Bruce和Rhodey，还有很多陌生而忙碌的人晃来晃去。

所以说……自己没死？

Tony吃力地转动脑袋，努力想寻找那个让他牵肠挂肚的人类，一无所获。

于是，整个Stark大宅的人，听到明明应该为劫后余生而欣喜若狂的小少爷，发出了凄厉的恸吼。

Bruce和Rhodey无措地看着那只刚刚醒来还无比虚弱的大猫，趴在能量舱里，绝望地颤抖着，凄厉的叫声越来越虚弱。

“Tony！Tony！你别这样！”Bruce反应过来，冲上去将大猫抱紧，“别这样！那个人类没死！那个Steve Rogers，他没死！你救活他了，他没死！活得好好的，活蹦乱跳。”

“喵？”一声细若游丝的猫叫。

“我没骗你！真的！我发誓！你知道的，我从来不说谎。我发誓他活得好好的。”

“我作证！Tony，我把你带走的时候，他还活着！当然，他现在也活着。我保证他活得好好的。”

“喵！”

“不行！Tony！”两个声音异口同声。

Bruce和Rhodey无奈地对视一眼，Bruce温柔开口：“听我说，Tony，你不能见他。”

“你的父亲，”Rhodey开口道，“他对于你这次的离家出走非常生气，相信我，Tony，他真的非常生气。尤其是你把自己搞得差点死了，你知道吗？我找到你的时候，你没有呼吸，没有心跳，回来后你父亲花了多少人力物力，才吊着你一条命，进能量舱的七个月，你多次心跳停止，他为此有多担惊受怕？Tony，他老了好多。这一切是怎么发生的？还不就是为了那个人类，所以，你以为他会让你再见那个人类？他没把他干掉就不错了。”

“喵！”

“放心放心，他没有下令把他干掉！他活得好好的。不过，说真的，我觉得，你别想再见到他。至少在你跟阿斯加德家族的继承人结婚之前，我想你都不可能再出这栋大宅。”

“喵？”

“是的，Tony，”Bruce冲他抱歉地笑了笑，说，“你们的婚期已经定下来了，你一百岁生日的第二天晚上。也就是五天之后。”

“喵？”

“是的，对方也同意了，事实上，是Thor Odinson主动提出婚期建议的。”

“喵！”

“博士没说谎，是真的，Tony少爷，”另一个冰冷而有礼的声音响起，一个金发碧眼的中年人走了进来。

“Jarvis先生，”Bruce礼貌地问候。这个接替父亲老Jarvis，在Stark家担任管家的火狐，深得Howard Stark的信任，在这个家里，几乎可以说是一人之下，众人之上。

“博士，Rhodes队长，”Jarvis微微致意，转向Tony，说，“老爷知道您醒了，非常开心，让我来看看您的情况。”

“喵！”

“老爷当然很关心您，只不过他正在跟狼人开会，所以……”

“喵！”

“Tony，别激动！你刚刚苏醒，还很虚弱，”Bruce连忙安抚要炸毛的大猫。

“喵！”

“不行，老爷吩咐过，您不能见任何人类，不能离开大宅一步。”

“喵！”

“Tony少爷，请不要任性。”

“喵！”

“……”Jarvis沉默了一下，说，“好吧，我会把您的意思转告老爷的。”

Jarvis恭敬地向Tony行了礼，又冲另外两人点了点头，转身离开。

“Tony，你干嘛非见他不可？我一点也不喜欢他，在这一点上，我站在Stark先生那边，如果不是因为那个人类，你根本不会搞成这个样子。”Rhodey双臂抱在身前，面露十分的不满。

“我也不赞成你见他，”Bruce点头附和，“别激动，我知道他是个好人，但是如今一切已成定局，你见他又有什么意义？如果惹毛了你爸，他搞不好真的会干掉那个人类啊。”

大猫没有再叫，只是看了看两个好友，趴下身去，将头埋在前爪下。

Bruce和Rhodey对视一眼，无声叹息。没有人能反抗Howard Stark，他们当然也不能，并且他们压根儿不赞成Tony做傻事。聪明如他，犯一次傻，就差点把命丢了。

“喵，”大猫发出了轻得不能再轻的叫声。

“哎——”Bruce长叹，“你怎么那么固执。行，反正Jarvis会把你的意思告诉你爸，希望你能得偿所望吧。你好好休息，想吃什么告诉我。”

大猫不再动，也不再叫，背部规律起伏，仿佛已经睡着了。

Bruce轻轻合上能量舱的防护罩，走到旁边的仪器旁，在操作盘上轻点了几下，开始查看能量舱的各项参数。

Rhodey手腕上的信号接收器震动了三下，他知道是Howard Stark在召唤自己。

“我去见Stark先生，有什么事通知我。”

“好，你去吧，我会照顾Tony的。”Bruce没回头，口中回应。

Rhodey看了一眼Tony颓丧的身影，心中暗叹一口气，转身离开。

走进Howard Stark的书房，Rhodey毫无意外地看到Jarvis恭恭敬敬地站在Howard面前，后者正叼着雪茄，一脸不耐烦地表情，看到Rhodey进门，便问他：“Jarvis说Tony坚持要见那个人类，否则就不结婚。”

“是的，先生，Tony是这么说的，”Rhodey恭敬地回答。

“只有你见过那个人类，你说他到底有什么魅力？让Tony为了他连命都不要了。”Howard语调中带着怒气，并隐隐透着无奈。

“他……”

“算了，无所谓了，不过是个小小的人类而已，根本不重要，”Howard打断Rhodey的话，可见他其实并不在乎答案是什么，只是紧接着说，“我叫你来，只是想问问你，你觉得应该让Tony见一次那个人类吗？我想听听你的意见。”

“不，我不赞成，”Rhodey坚定地发表了自己的看法，“因为这样做根本没有意义，如果不是那个人类，Tony根本不会搞成今天这个样子。我觉得，他应该离那个人类越远越好。”

Howard点了点头，面露赞许的神色，说：“我跟Jarvis也都是这么觉得的。看起来最了解和最关心Tony，并且跟他最亲近的三个人，已经达成了一致，但如果他闹起来……”Howard沉默了。

“恕我直言，Sir，”Jarvis说，“距离Tony少爷的生日只有不到一星期，以他现在的状态，恐怕没什么精力‘闹起来’，这一点可以放心。现在的问题是，Thor Odinson是否介意跟这样形态的少爷举行婚礼？”

“他有什么资格介意？”Howard挑眉道，“他之前还说，就算Tony没醒，他也愿意独自完成婚礼。”

Jarvis一直冷峻的面孔微微动容，而Rhodey则直白地皱起了眉头。两人心中都对吸血鬼的行为，产生了违和感，但却无法言表，因为这样仿佛是在怀疑Tony的魅力和价值。

“我知道你们在想什么，”Howard笑了笑，“我也知道那个吸血鬼在想什么。他真正想要的，不是Tony，而是彩礼中的一样东西。说白了，这场婚礼是我们两个家族的契约而已。”

Rhodey闻言，眉头皱得更紧了。他一直知道这是一场政治婚姻，但是他认识Thor很多年，并自以为了解他的为人，他以为Thor就算不爱Tony，但至少是关心他的，所以主动提出婚期，是想好好照顾和保护受伤虚弱的Tony，原来不是。

“别愁眉苦脸的，”Howard说，“Odin的儿子，其实是个不错的选择，至少他够强，也有责任心，Tony在有生之年，都能收到世界上最强悍力量的守护，这就够了。”

Rhodey脑海中突然闪现了那晚在阿拉斯加山脉的雪地里，那个奄奄一息的男人，用尽全力珍爱地抱住一只大猫的场景。他突然觉得，也许在强者的庇护下安稳终老，并非幸福快乐的终极定义。

书房中三人各怀心事，沉寂半晌，Jarvis开口说道：“Sir，还有另外一件事，想征求您的同意。”

Howard扬扬手，示意他继续。

“理论上来说，在大宅举行完婚礼之后，Tony少爷需要跟Odinson先生回到北欧去，尽管阿斯加德家族都是年富力强的吸血鬼，安全上有保证，但咱们如果没有自己的护卫队，会显得Stark家族很寒酸。”

“嗯，”Howard点点头，“猎魔部队属于执行猎杀任务的队伍，现有的护卫队，尽管能力很强，但人数不多，派过去难免让阿斯加德家族小瞧我们，是该组织一支全新的队伍，漂漂亮亮地护送Tony，风风光光地去北欧。你们有什么建议？”

“我愿意护送Tony过去。”Rhodey开口。

“你当然要去，你的小队负责贴身护卫，还需要外围护卫队。”

“Clint？”

“他也去，不过他适合单兵作战，充当狙击手就行了。”

“Sir，我有一个建议。”

“你说。”

“不知道，您还记不记得，Tony二十五岁生日的时候，您曾经打算送他一份生日礼物……”

Howard凝神想了几秒，恍然大悟：“你是说那个超级士兵计划？”

“对，就是那个。”

Howard皱了皱眉，说：“不是失败了吗？”

“呃……”Jarvis略顿了顿，斟酌了一下措辞，开口道，“准确的说，是没有达到您的要求。”

“那就是失败了，”Howard耸了耸肩，“我要他们造一个拥有吸血鬼的能力，却不用吸血，而且也可以白天行动的人形兵器，他们居然给我造出一个残次品。”

“其实对于人类来说，他已经很强了，后来您通过神盾局，将他捐赠给美国军方，在当时人类的战争中，起了很关键的作用。”

“我能说什么？弱小的人类，”Howard嘲讽地一笑。

“您知道吗？美国军方还给他起了个花名，叫什么美国队长！”Jarvis轻笑。

“愚蠢的人类！”Howard忍不住翻了个白眼，跟Tony一模一样。

“人类一开始对他还有所忌惮，不敢真的让他上战场，后来才受到重用。”

“真是个可怜的玩意儿，”Howard挑眉道，“行了，Jarvis，你到底想说什么？直说吧。”

“其实这个美国队长还活着。”

“嗯？”Howard来了点兴趣，“那个残次品可以活那么久？还走得动路吗？”

“是，他不仅活着，而且体能还正值当打之年。他在1945年的时候掉进冰洋，被冻住了，前几年才被救出来，解了冻，所以保持着二十多岁的样子。”

“有意思！美国棒棒冰！”Howard笑了。

“我想说的是，尽管当初他没能达到您的要求，但其实他能力不差，而且参加过战争，所以实战经验丰富。我之前看过一些人类世界对他的评价，说他的力量、感官、反应能力等身体机能已经达到了人类所能达到的潜能极限，并拥有非凡的领导才能，还有超强的武术格斗技巧，并且坚强、勇敢、机智，看来是一个不错的人类。”

“所以呢？”

“所以我觉得可以考虑用他来担任外围护卫队的队长，而且，一个人类的战争英雄，来为Stark家服务，说出去也很体面，不是吗？”

“拜托！”Howard扯了扯嘴角，“Stark家雇佣他，才是他的体面好吗？护卫队不会听一个人类的指挥，我看让他跟在Tony身边打杂好了，要是遇上危险，也可以做个肉盾什么的。”

Howard说完，随意地挥了挥手，表示就这么定了。

“那我这就去仔细调查一下他？”Jarvis恭敬地问。

“去吧去吧，这种小事，你自己拿主意就好，Rhodes，你把把关，看看那个美国棒棒冰到底靠不靠谱。要是太弱，就算了。”

“是的，Stark先生。”

两人向Howard致意之后，退出了书房。

两人默默下楼，走到庭院中，Jarvis突然开口说：“那面试美国队长的工作，就拜托您了，Rhodes队长。”

Rhodey点了点头，问：“什么时候？”

“我会将档案先送到您那里，至于Steve Rogers，”Jarvis顿了顿，“会尽快送到您面前的。”

说完他略略点头致意，转身离开。

Steve Rogers？？这个名字怎么这么熟悉？电光石火间，Rhodey突然反应过来——这不是之前Bruce Banner提过的那个人类的名字吗？

WTF？？？这一切到底是怎么回事？


	16. 锤基番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 吸血鬼设定提醒：眼泪是血

锤基番外

 

Thor就着明亮的月光，在广袤的草原上疾驰。他离开的时候，这里还是冰天雪地，如今归来，已是山花满地。

翻过前面那个山丘，他就能到家了。他就能看到他了。

与狼族这场旷日持久的战争，最终以阿斯加德的胜利而告终。

洗去浑身鲜血，Thor将指挥权交给Fandral，就披星戴月地往回赶。他已经三年没见过他了。

对于永生的吸血鬼来说，三年不过是眨眼一瞬间。但对于一个幼小的人类来说，三年已经可以让他发生很大的变化。

站在山丘顶上，Thor看到了那片久违的宫殿，他竟然有点近乡情怯。做了一个深呼吸，瞬息间，他已来到其中一间房间的窗外。

他第一眼就看到一个黑发碧眼的男孩，依偎在一个金发女子的怀中，两人坐在壁炉边，她在为他读书。

Thor觉得自己的鼻子酸酸的。他走的时候，他还只是个小豆丁，紧紧搂着Thor的脖子，口吃不清地叫着哥哥，哭得一把鼻涕一把泪。而现在，他已经是一个体面的小少年，穿着漂亮的袍服，指着书，认真地问着问题。

Thor从来不知道，自己会对一个人类的小孩儿如此上心。毕竟已经活了两千多岁，在这漫长的岁月中，他早已习惯俯视人类，甚至将人类当作自己的食物，正如人类对待其他动物一样。父亲带回一个襁褓，只不过是给母亲一个宠物，谁知道不止母亲，连自己，都对那个“宠物”产生了远远超出对“宠物”应该有的感情。在他心目中，那个暖暖的，会哭会笑，会尿他一脸拉他一身的小东西，是他最亲近的存在，是他生命的一部分。

Frigga抬起头，看着站在窗外一脸傻样的儿子，摇头轻笑，她摸了摸怀里孩子的头，在他耳边低语。孩子猛地抬起头，瞪大眼睛看着窗外，表情先是激动，然后却把头埋进了Frigga的怀里。

Thor听到Frigga轻笑着说：“这孩子是怎么了？每天哥哥长哥哥短的，如今哥哥回来了，怎么还害羞了？”

Thor进屋，将他从母亲怀里接过来，亲了亲他的额头，笑着说：“Loki，哥哥回来了。”

Thor睁开眼睛，看着刚刚在梦里那个曾经的小少年，躺在自己身边，眉头紧锁，面色惨白，下颌上布满黑色的血丝。Thor用指尖轻轻拂过那些黑色的痕迹，仿佛想要将它们抹去，他从来不知道，原来吸血鬼也会心痛。

“Loki，哥哥一定不会让你死的。”Thor轻轻吻上沉睡中的吸血鬼的额头，起身离开，他知道夜幕已经降临，他必须离开地下，去寻求治愈Loki的方法，他不能让他死掉，他不准他死掉！

本应在沉睡的人，睁开眼睛，看着那个高大身型离开的背影，眼角流下一道血痕。（*吸血鬼设定提醒：眼泪是血。）

Thor将头枕在Frigga膝头，像五千多年前，自己还是个人类孩童时候的那样。

“母后，求求您，救救Loki！您是他的制造者，您一定能救他！”Thor用了旧时的称谓，五千年前，当阿斯加德还是一个王国的时候，他就是这么称呼她的。

“孩子，那个病毒已经存在于Loki的每一滴血液中，”Frigga的眼眶中泛着血红的水光，“我也无能为力。”

Thor闻言后，半晌不语，然后轻轻说：“如果他死了，我不知道自己活着，还有什么意义。”

Frigga心痛地闭上眼睛，她没有说出那些一个母亲应该说的呵斥——你就不在乎我和你父亲吗？因为她知道，如果失去深爱的人，永生就是永远的折磨。

“我或许有办法救他，”一个苍老的男声在门口响起，Odin走了进来。

Thor抬眼，用怀疑的目光看着他。

“别这么看着我，”Odin冷漠地说，“我承认，我对他没有感情，但我爱你和Frigga，我也不愿意看到你们伤心。”

“快听听，”Thor冷笑，“‘众神之父’居然说爱我。”

Odin一瞬间想发作，却只是颓然地叹了口气，说：“你毕竟是我的儿子。”

“没有人会因为爱自己的儿子，而把自己的儿子变成怪物！”Thor大吼。

“所以现在，你开始觉得自己是怪物了？”Odin也大吼起来，“看在上帝的份儿上，我给了你该死的永生！”

“谁他妈的在乎该死的永生？我他妈只想正正常常地、像个人一样，好好活着，好好死去！”

“把这话跟五千年前的人说去！”Odin嘲讽道，“你知道为什么我曾被称为‘众神之父’吗？因为在五千年前的人类眼里，永生就是神！还有，感谢我给你的永生吧，否则三千年前，你那个‘弟弟’出生的时候，你已经化为尘土了！”

“如果我知道这个‘弟弟’是你杀了他全族才有的，我宁愿永远不要见到他！我宁愿跟你一起，在五千年前就化为尘土、齑粉、哪怕狗屎，什么都行！”

“所以你现在是恨我，是吗？”Odin突然无力，“你以前不是这样的，儿子，你曾经为自己的血统而骄傲！你知道吗，我们的血统是有多么高贵？我是Lilith的直系后裔……”

“看在上帝的份儿上，你给我闭嘴！别再跟我说这些狗屁玩意儿！”Thor嘲讽地说，“你知道吗？人类的圣经可不是这么写的。什么上帝是吸血鬼，造出人类就是为了畜养食物！这根本就是你自己为了巩固地位，而编造的谎言。”

“那么，你最好期望这些谎言都是真的，因为这是救你那个‘弟弟’的唯一希望。”Odin恢复了冷漠。

“Odin，”Frigga轻声呼唤自己的丈夫，“如果你真的有办法，请告诉我们。你知道，Loki是我唯一的后裔。”

Odin长叹一口气，说：“是，我的确不知道上帝是不是吸血鬼！停止你的冷嘲热讽，Thor Odinson，尊重你的父亲。”

Frigga握紧了儿子的手，Thor终于制止了自己打断Odin的话的冲动。

“但上帝制造了Lilith，她是真实存在的。她才是Adam的妻子。因为她离开了Adam，上帝只好从Adam身上抽取了一根肋骨，造出了Eve，让她充当Adam的妻子，繁衍后代。这就是为什么人类社会中，女性无法跟男性平等的原因，因为跟Adam平等的那个女性，成为了世界上第一个吸血鬼。Lilith从未转化过任何人，独自在世上生活了一千多年，一直到五千年前，我带Frigga出游，遇上了她，她在阳光下奄奄一息，我们救了她。作为报答，她将永生馈赠给我们。她转化了我和Frigga，回宫后，我转化了你。我和Frigga是吸血鬼之母的直系后裔，我们又是王室，所以我们的血统，就是很高贵，这一点毋庸置疑。”

Thor冷笑一声，说：“又不是种猪种马，什么年代了，还讲血统。”

“Thor Odinson！你到底想怎么样？”Odin大叫。

“我不想怎么样！停止炫耀那些无聊的东西行吗？如果你有救Loki的方法，就明说吧。如果没有，就不要浪费我宝贵的时间，在这里听你炫耀你所谓高贵的血统。”

Odin做了个深呼吸，继续说：“她转化了我们之后，就离开了，她云游世界，又转化了几个她觉得是命运安排的人，那几人再制造新的后裔，吸血鬼的数量才慢慢多了起来。但后来，她突然参透了生死，选择了让阳光将自己烧成灰烬。她临死之前，将自己的一瓶血液，留给了陪她度过最后一段岁月的一只猫妖。”

“Stark家的祖先？”Thor突然明白了什么。

“对，”Odin点头，“那一瓶Lilith之血，就是救Loki的唯一希望，如果那都没作用，世上再无任何东西可以救他。”

“所以？”Thor若有所思。

“所以你必须跟Tony Stark结婚。当初我跟Howard Stark谈婚约的时候，要求他将Lilith之血算入彩礼中，他同意了。”

Thor觉得自己胸腔中的心脏仿佛重新起跳，他控制不住颤抖的声音，说：“你确定那能救Loki？”

“我不确当，但是我说过，那是唯一的希望。”

Thor低头沉思一阵，慢慢冷静地开口：“你的目的是什么？我不相信你那么好心，为了救Loki而告诉我这些。”

“我承认，我有别的目的，我的目的很简单，就是希望这个吸血鬼的至宝，不要留在Stark家手中，因为现在生物科技越来越发达，Tony Stark很有可能用它造出其他物种。哪怕对我们来说没用，我也希望它回到我们手中。”

“你是怕他能让猫妖也永生？”Thor冷笑，“随便，我不在乎你的目的。我同意跟Tony结婚，越快越好，我现在马上去找Howard Stark，把婚约定下来。”

“这才是我的儿子，”Odin点了点头。

“Thor，你考虑清楚了吗？跟Stark家联姻，可是一辈子的事情，不能反悔的。”Frigga担忧地问。

“这没什么好考虑的，我愿意用我的命换Loki的命，跟Tony结婚根本不是什么问题。别说给Tony做几百年免费保镖，就是给他做奴隶我都愿意。”

何况，也不一定真要结婚，要知道，在婚礼上，可是什么事情都有可能发生的。Thor心中想起那个跟自己一样金发碧眼，比自己身形略小的人类。

当然，这一切必须要先跟Loki说明。自从五百年前，Loki知道了身世而不告而别之后，Thor就跟自己发过誓，永远不会再对Loki有任何隐瞒。

况且Loki那么聪明，说不定有更好的办法，得到Lilith之血。

Thor连夜回到Loki身边，带着一个昏迷的人类给Loki做食物。他知道，Loki已经太虚弱，根本无法出门觅食。所以，他会照顾他。

正如他第一次从Frigga怀中接过那个襁褓的时候所说的一样。

“我会照顾你，永远。”


	17. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 吸血鬼设定提醒：被哪怕细小如牙签的木头刺入心脏，马上就爆为一滩脓血。

Chapter 14

 

位于曼哈顿公园大道的华尔道夫酒店，极富盛名已久，二十八楼以上的专属总统套房，自然有属于阿斯加德家族的那一套，并且已经被改装得极尽奢华完美。

此时一个人站在阿斯加德专属套房门口，嘴角带着轻松的微笑，按下手中一个装置的红钮，周围依旧寂静一片，仿佛什么都没发生，但那人用一张特殊的卡片轻松打开房门后，听到里面轻轻的闷哼，就知道一切都跟他预计的一样。

他信步走进门内，径直走到闷哼来源所在的房间，推开门，看到一个黑发吸血鬼，痛苦地捂着耳朵，看到他推门进入，痛苦的脸上闪现过一丝惊慌，随即目露凶光。

说时迟那时快，来人一挥手，在吸血鬼行动之前，就抛出一物，砸在吸血鬼前胸。

“啊……”吸血鬼发出痛呼。

“如果我是你，就不会再动了，否则下一秒，噗——”来人轻笑着，惬意地翘着二郎腿，坐在沙发上。

黑发吸血鬼原本碧绿的眼眸变得猩红，退后一步，跌坐在床上。

满室寂静。

Thor已经很久没感觉到过疲惫，可是跟Howard Stark仅仅是谈个婚期而已，就让他身心俱疲。他确定，自己十分讨厌跟政客打交道。还算好Odin不会死，他这个所谓的继承人有名无实，否则他真不觉得自己能成为一个当权者。

Thor拖着疲惫的身躯，慢慢走向酒店房间。因为Loki说什么都不愿意跟他回纽约的家，所以他只好陪他来住酒店。

洞开的房门让Thor一惊，瞬息间他已来到Loki的卧室门口，他看到一个身着劲装，背着箭筒的男人，悠闲地坐在Loki房间的沙发上，如对待情人一般，悉心地擦拭手中的弓箭。而Thor最关心的人，正斜倚在床头，满脸愤怒，他心脏的部位，有一个瓶盖儿大小的银色金属，底座上伸出三爪抠入Loki的皮肉，很明显是银制品。

“我劝你乖乖地，不要乱动，”沙发上的男人淡淡地说，“Stark家最新吸血鬼猎杀神器，银制发射器，带有倒刺可以固定，内有一枚木制子弹。你想拔掉它？biu！遥感器接收不到我脉搏？biu！”男人扬了扬手环。

“你想怎么样？”Thor走到Loki身边，抬起颤抖的手，紧捏他的肩头。

“Clint Barton，”Loki冷冷地说，“你要报仇就快动手，别磨磨蹭蹭的。”

Clint轻笑道：“报仇？不不不，我没那么小心眼。”

“请说明你的来意，我以阿斯加德继承人的身份担保，一定尽全力达到你的要求。”Thor沉声说。

“Thor你疯了！Barton你有种就杀了我！”

“Loki你闭嘴！”Thor大吼，“人类，你想要什么？”

Clint耸耸肩，轻松的说：“我没什么想要的，只是有个小小的要求。”

“洗耳恭听。”

“我想要你解除跟Tony Stark的婚约。”

Thor和Loki闻言后，对视一眼，都在对方眼中看到了疑惑。

“你爱上了那只猫？”Loki嘲讽地笑问。

Clint翻了个白眼，说：“我没那么重口味！”

“那是为什么？我有权知道原因。”Thor问。

“听起来你很舍不得的样子嘛，”Clint扯扯嘴角，“难道你真爱Tony？”

“不，”Thor平静地否定，语调不轻不重不快不慢，只是在冷静地陈述一个事实，“不是那种爱，他对我来说就像个可爱的小弟弟。”

“哦——”Clint拖长了声调，“你弟弟可真多。”

Loki胸中泛起难耐的怒意，狠狠地说：“你的目的到底是什么？”

“很简单，就是不想你们两家关系太好。”Clint不知从哪里掏出一块饼干，扔进嘴里，嚼得咔嚓响。

Loki闻言冷笑：“那在阿拉斯加的时候，你就应该让我杀了他，这样两家关系就会如你所愿。”

“不不不，”Clint摇头，“我同时也不希望你们两家关系太坏。”

Thor皱眉问：“你到底是站哪边的？”

“哪边都不站，” Clint抹了抹嘴，“我站人类这边。”

Loki突然灵光一闪，说：“你是神盾局的人？”

Clint打了个响指，然后说：“你们看，其实我是很有诚意的，这么机密的事情都告诉你们，所以，要是我把发射器拆了，你们能心平气和地跟我谈谈合作吗？我知道，你根本不想跟Tony结婚，你一改往日的态度突然变得积极，肯定有别的目的。而Tony也不想跟你结婚，他爱那个人类。”Clint说到最后一句话时，透出些许感慨。做了太久的特工，见过太多欺骗、杀戮和背叛，乍见那样的情深义重，Clint竟然觉得有点被感动。

“可以，”Loki答应道。

“不，我需要Thor Odinson的保证，”Clint拉回思绪，“而我，也会保证，竭尽所能，配合之后的所有行动，让你达成目的，如果有需要，神盾局也会提供帮助。但你必须保证，绝对不会跟Stark家族联姻。”

Thor看了看Loki，郑重地点了点头：“我保证——你的安全和你的要求。”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Rhodey走到会客厅的门口，看到一只大猫两只前爪趴在沙发上、昏迷中的男人的肩头，喉咙中发出呼噜呼噜的声音，用鼻尖蹭着男人的脖子和脸颊。

“Tony少爷，您现在的行为，如果被老爷发现，对让Rogers队长成为您的杂役一事，毫无助益。”Jarvis在一旁用平静的声音说。

“咳咳，”Rhodey顺势轻咳了两声。

大猫的身体微微一震，伸出舌头飞快地舔了舔昏迷中男人的嘴唇，嗖地一下从另一扇门跑了，Jarvis没跟过去，而是转身向Rhodey走来。

Jarvis掏出一个信封，交给Rhodey，告诉他，这是给里面那个男人的报酬。言毕，Jarvis快步离开。

Rhodey正打算进去，发现沙发上的男人动了一下，睁开眼睛，脸上的表情从迷茫渐渐变得清醒。那双碧蓝的双眼，骤然盈满了痛苦和绝望。他大口喘着粗气，仿佛下一秒就会窒息。他从怀里掏出一颗血红的珠子，他默默凝视着它，它发出了耀眼的光芒，正如Rhodey那晚在雪地里看到的一样。

Rhodey心中微震，耳边仿佛又响起当大猫刚醒来，却以为男人已经逝去时那凄厉的叫声。他不由自主地再次开始思考这几天环绕在他脑海中的问题——到底幸福的意义，是什么？

Rhodey定了定心神，走进会客厅，与男人交谈。他开始不受控制地违背了自己的初衷，他不由自主地用言语暗示那个男人，为那个男人创造了最大机会——跟Tony见面的机会。他竟然觉得，让Tony见见这个男人也不错，甚至让这个男人呆在Tony身边，也许并没有想象中那么糟糕。他甚至能想象出，如果Tony见到莎乐美之泪发光，一定会绽放世界上最幸福最欢愉的笑容。他希望Tony能这么笑，永远这么笑。

可惜，那个男人真是大理石脑袋，蠢得没边了。

Rhodey看了一眼躲在暗处的Clint，竟然在他眼中看到了遗憾，但那只是一闪而过，下一秒鹰眼又恢复了犀利，并射出一枚冰针，钻入眼前这个愚蠢的人类的后颈，融入他的血液，药效发作，人类再次失去意识。

“我到底该跟Stark先生说，他太弱了不靠谱，还是他不识抬举不想接这份工作？”Rhodey喃喃自语，拿出通讯器通知Jarvis，让他把人送走。

Rhodey没想到，那个愚蠢的人类，居然那么快就再次出现在他眼前。不对，其实他隐隐察觉到些什么。比如Jarvis的态度，和Barton的暗示。他开始意识到，他们都想让Tony见那个人类，甚至想让Tony跟那个人类在一起。他们为什么要透露给自己？他们凭什么相信自己不会将一切报告给Stark先生？毕竟，他才是他真正的主人。

Rhodey想起小小的Tony抱着因为身体虚弱而无法变成人形的小小的自己，他蜜糖色的大眼睛笑得弯弯的，仿佛能渗出甜味来。

Rhodey想起小小的Tony抱着小小的自己，眼中含着泪，说为什么爸爸不理我？他说，小黑猫我只有你了。

Rhodey想起那之后又过了几年，自己终于能转化人形，Tony眼中满是惊喜，他告诉了Tony自己的名字，然后对他承诺，自己会一直陪着他。

Rhodey知道自己只是下人的身份，但内心深处，他却将Tony当成自己最好的朋友。他希望Tony能够得到真正的幸福。

所以当婚礼当天，当他知道那个人类跟他的朋友就藏在不远处的楼梯下方，他清晰地说出了如何最快赶到婚礼现场的捷径，他甚至当着所有宾客的面，为那个愚蠢的人类说话。

真是冲动了啊，James Rhodes！Jarvis这只老狐狸！还有Barton！之前他俩不是最积极吗？为什么最后冲锋陷阵的是自己？

Rhodey看着Howard Stark眼里熊熊燃烧的怒火，心头浮现几个字——我死定了。

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Howard怎么可能不生气？他亲自从蛇窝里救出来，悉心喂养长大的黑豹，说叛变就叛变了！说好的奋不顾身忠心为主呢？

是，他是把他派给Tony做护卫，但这个家族，掌权的不还是他Howard Stark吗？为什么好像突然就众叛亲离了呢？

Howard用怀疑的目光注视着身边的每一个人，他觉得自己好像被所有人背叛了！

Jarvis！是他！他提议让那个残次品来Tony身边，他一定早就查到Tony喜欢的那个人类是谁，他居然瞒着自己！

Clint！是他！他一直就在Tony身边，目睹了整件事情的经过，却一直默不作声，看着Jarvis在自己面前做戏！他本来就来历可疑，如今看来，果然不可靠！

Rhodes！妥妥的白眼狼！嘴上说着反对Tony跟那个人类见面，紧要关头竟然倒戈！

再看看那些表情各异的宾客，Howard只觉得自己的太阳穴隐隐作痛。

作为一个政客和一个军火商，虚伪和谎言简直已经渗透了他的每一个细胞，所以对Howard来说，“言出必行”和“信守承诺”不过是场面上的东西而已，他如果真的那么天真，早就死成渣了，而Stark家族也早就分崩没落。所以他知道，自己根本不会被那个人类的那几句话所威胁，如果在平时，他有无数种办法，可以做到所谓的“信守承诺”，让那个人类无话可说。

但现在最大的问题是这个特殊的场合。很多事情，可以做，却不可以摆到场面上来说。

在场的都是各大种族的重要人物，一个个老奸巨猾心狠手辣，他们当然也都是对诚信嗤之以鼻的人，但他们却都知道如何戴上虚伪的面具，利用舆论做武器。

“Howard Stark这个人根本信不过，你看他根本言而无信！对自己的儿子都这样，更何况别人？”

“哦，天呐！Tony真是个可怜的孩子，有如此冷血的父亲！Howard根本不关心自己的儿子是否幸福，只是急功近利地想获得阿斯加德的支持。他还嫌自己的权力不够大吗？他还想怎么样？”

“吸血鬼都已经承诺要跟人类和平共处，但你看Howard看那个人类的眼神，天呐！他一定想把他杀掉！真是冷血又暴力的家伙，以后怎么还能放心跟他合作？”

“等他大权在握，绝对是专制的暴君！”

Howard已经能想到这些话语，甚至比这些更荒谬更恶毒的话语，将会最快在超自然生物界流传开去。而传播它们的人，正是心中对所谓的正义和信誉，最不屑一顾的人。

真是可笑。

Howard Stark忍不住要为策划了这一切的人鼓掌。

事关Tony的一生，他竟然控制不住自己的怒气，让人抓住把柄。Howard努力让自己冷静下来，试图进入一个政客和商人的角色，而非一个父亲。

“Thor，我的son-in-law，”Howard强压下翻腾的怒气，转向一旁保持沉默的金发吸血鬼，“我相信你不会听信这个人类的一面之词，你跟Tony应该继续在上帝面前，缔结婚姻的‘契约’。”

只要阿斯加德家族跟自己站在一边，其他种族和家族，根本不足为惧。

“Howard，你知道，我是Lilith的后裔Odin和Frigga的亲生儿子，是Odin的后裔，是五千年前阿斯加德王国的继承人，是如今吸血鬼最高家族阿斯加德的继承人，”Thor严肃地说着，心中却自嘲，想不到自己终有一天也要搬出最讨厌的那套说辞来达到目的，“我是很喜欢Tony，也很愿意遵守我们的约定，不过……”

“没有不过，Thor，我们根本就不知道那个人类说的是不是真话！给你们家族的礼物，都已经备好，等婚礼结束，明天一早就用Stark家的专机先行运往北欧。相信我，Odin会非常愿意见到那些礼物，也更愿意见到Tony跟你一起回去。”

“Stark先生，”Thor故作薄怒，“您认为那些所谓的礼物，比我族的声誉还要重要吗？”

“怎么能牵扯到声誉上？跟Tony结婚怎么就影响到声誉了！”Howard作为熊爹的洪荒之力终究难以克制。

Thor知道不能把场面闹得太僵，于是缓和了语气，说：“您误会我的意思了，我并没有暗示什么。我只是不想在情况不明的情况下，跟Tony结婚，那样对他也不公平。我对他并没有任何的怀疑，这一点我可以对Lilith起誓。我只是希望，我们能够搞清楚事情的原委，弄清楚真相。”

Howard长叹一口气，他知道，今天这个婚礼，是无法完成了。面对那些虎视眈眈的异族，他必须维持跟阿斯加德的友好，毕竟他并不想也不能跟整个超自然生物界撕破脸。

“好吧，我们去书房好好谈谈，Jarvis，”Howard习惯性地叫出那个名字，又愤愤地瞪着眼前这个低眉顺目，恭候他差遣的人，无奈地说，“招待贵宾们。”

“是的，Sir，”Jarvis用最恭敬最自然的态度回答。

Howard不想再去跟那些人虚与委蛇，也就不在乎是否失礼，吩咐完毕，就转身离开。

Thor深深看了Loki一眼，Loki不易察觉地点了点头，催动意念，召唤了Bucky，Bucky默不作声地走到他身后站好。

Thor抱起Tony，跟上Howard的脚步。

Tony乖乖地趴在Thor怀中，只是越过Thor的肩头，冲Steve轻轻喵了一声，Steve想了想，咬牙跟上。

Rhodey帮着Jarvis一起招呼一脸看好戏意犹未尽的宾客到餐厅落座，享受美食。众人表面轻松地八卦着刚才的事情，实则心中已经算计了百转千回。

而在众人不觉间，Loki，Bucky、Clint和Bruce都已经不见踪影。


	18. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好久未码字，除开最近真的很忙（明天又要出差），最主要的还是瓶颈。
> 
> 最初想写此文，所设想的梗只是《倩女幽魂》中经典的浴桶渡气而已，其他情节都只是脑海中有个大概，当时觉得大约三五章就可以欢天喜地地开个车然后就HE了。然鹅，我的话痨体制再次将自己逼向绝境，情节的自然发展进行到了我完全没有设想过的地方，于是我就抓瞎了。
> 
> 说实话，我自己看盾铁文，也喜欢看全篇就是两人没羞没臊地谈恋爱的那种，不管是甜是虐，总归重点是谈恋爱！但是我这篇，实在太不恋爱了，还有一些小言一般的肉麻表白，我自己看下来都哭笑不得，我要是读者估计就弃文了。但为了不让自己的坑品差到无可救药，作为作者的我是断然不能弃坑的。不管还有没有人看，我必须将它写完。
> 
> 啊！我太罗嗦了。

Chapter 15

 

Howard站在书房的落地窗前，看着远处的灯光，左手拿着雪茄，右手拿着雪茄剪，却并没有进一步的动作。直到玻璃窗上倒映出Thor抱着大猫进屋的画面，他才转过身，将手中的东西随意扔在桌上，冷哼一声，重重坐入书桌后的大椅子中。

对于Thor的粗中带细，Howard一直是很欣赏的，他抱着Tony一路走来，也是在向所有人表示，两个家族并没不会决裂。Howard心中暗暗叹气，这样一个精彩的人物，要是能成为Tony的伴侣，该多好啊。上帝啊，自己在想什么？Thor跟Tony当然会结婚，这可是已经定好的。

Howard想到这里，看了看站在自己书桌右侧的金发吸血鬼和蹲坐在沙发上、扭头看着书房门的大猫。

Howard轻声冷笑，看向书房门口刚刚迈进一条腿的人类。

大猫耳朵一竖，一个激灵，浑身毛都竖了起来。

“喵！”

一声狰狞的猫叫，大猫猛地扑向了走进书房的人类，随即Steve怀中一沉，脚下一空，一人一猫猛然下坠。

金发吸血鬼被这突如其来的变故惊得转身，却已来不及，只能眼睁睁地看着人类和大猫陡然消失不见。

“For God's sake!”Howard扶额，他没想到自己的意图被Tony识破，而且还竟然毫不犹豫地陪着那个人类掉入地牢！他是不是应该庆幸那只是个普通的禁闭室地牢，而没有像小说里写的是个鳄鱼潭、蛇坑或者布满尖刺的陷阱。

“Howard？”Thor开口，“你干什么？把他们放出来。”

“你们还没结婚呢！”Howard怒气冲冲地吼道，“别那么快就想管我们家的事。”

“我以为我们是朋友，你小时候……”

“你给我闭嘴！现在我是你的长辈！”

Thor轻笑了一声，走到Howard的座椅旁，坐到桌上，说：“Come on，至少让我看看他们现在的情况。”

Howard瞥了金发吸血鬼一眼，低声咒骂着什么，在腕表上轻触几下，墙上的电视机亮起来，此时此刻的地牢中的情形，呈现在两人眼前。

Steve收紧怀抱，让大猫在上，片刻后背部的撞击感让他整个人被震懵了，紧接着，他的脊骨、内脏和肌肉，都慢慢开始浮上细密的痛感，愈来愈烈，直至痛到彻骨。

Steve难耐地张大嘴，却无法发出一点呻吟，甚至连呼吸都做不到。他眼前晃着莫名的光，耳边仿佛一片寂静又仿佛轰隆作响。

“喵！喵！喵！……”大猫焦急地用两只前爪摇晃他。

不知过了多久，也许只是几秒，Steve终于缓过一劲儿，猛吸一口气，然后噗地吐出一口血。

夜能视物的猫眼看到那片猩红，惨叫着，将爪子按在Steve胸前。

“不！Tony！不！”Steve用尽最后的力气表达着拒绝，并试图将大猫推开，“如果你要再来一次，我宁愿死的是我！”

大猫看着黑暗中，男人绝望到狰狞的面孔，发出一声惨兮兮的猫叫，双爪搭在男人肩头，将毛茸茸的脑袋贴在男人颈侧轻轻摩擦，喉咙中发出呜呜的低鸣。

Steve用尽全力抱紧身上的大猫，躺在地上，身体难以自制地痉挛颤抖，将涌上喉咙的鲜血往肚里咽下。此时此刻，除了痛，他没有任何其他感觉，甚至感觉不到怀里大猫的体温，只有痛。

不知过了多久，超级士兵的血清慢慢起了作用，Steve终于不再那么痛。他察觉到自己怀里的大猫，只是静静地趴着，一动不动。

“Tony，”Steve轻轻地唤他。

“Tony，”Steve用手掌摩挲着大猫毛茸茸的脑袋。

“Tony，别这样，我没事，我很好，”Steve顺着大猫的后背一下下抚摸着，“Tony，别不理我，你生我气了吗？”

Steve侧过脸，想看看大猫，但发现即便是被增强过的视力让他夜能视物，也不能让他在彻底的黑暗中看到任何东西。

Steve轻轻叹了一口气，挣扎着想要坐起身。大猫从他怀里挣脱，退开了一些距离。因为看不见，所以Steve完全不知道Tony现在的情形。

Steve在怀中摸索一阵，对着黑暗轻声说，“Tony，我爱你。”

话音刚落，一团璀璨的红光，从Steve摊开的手心中散开，照亮了四周。

光当然不强也不刺眼，但Steve还是略感不适，他眯了眯眼睛，看到并不大的地牢里，大猫尽量远离，背对着他趴着。

“Tony，你看，莎乐美之泪发光了，在我说我爱你的时候，它发光了，所以，你应该相信我了吧？”Steve看着大猫的背，不管有没有被理睬，只是继续说，“Nat说，你看到它发光，一定会很开心。但是你可能不知道，看到它发光，我一点都不高兴，因为我以为你死了。你死了，所有的一切都再也毫无意义。如果不是因为不想辜负你以命换命，我想我根本就不会活着，因为活着对我来说，也没有任何意义。是不是很娘娘腔？是啊，坚强而彪悍的美国队长，就是这么一个娘娘腔的人。这都是因为你。在此之前，我也从来不知道自己会有如此脆弱的一面。Tony，我不是在推卸责任，我想说的是，你总是能发掘出新的我。在你面前，我不再是我，我是那个只属于你的，脆弱的、贪婪的人类，是不是很丑恶？我脆弱，因为我根本无法承受失去你，我贪婪，因为我希望你永远属于我，当然，如果你愿意，这个丑恶的人类，也永远属于你。Tony，你别生气了。你用命救我的时候，换位思考一下，我也愿意死的是我，活下来的是你。”

Steve停顿了一阵，自嘲地笑了笑，继续说：“以前的我，从来没想过会说出这些话，但是我真的怕了，Tony，我真的怕了。我以为你带着对我的怀疑死掉了，我不怕你怀疑我，我怕你遗憾没能找到真心爱你的人，我害怕不能及时把自己的真实感受让你知道。上帝保佑，你没有死！你可以生我的气，甚至可能会因为我婆婆妈妈啰哩啰嗦说了这些而变得讨厌我，但我还是要说给你听。我……对不起……我也不知道自己在说什么……我……天呐，算下来你认识我还不到七十二个小时，你冷静下来之后也许根本就不喜欢我……上帝啊……”

Steve的声音突然哽咽，然后他不再言语，只是伸手，试探着将大猫抱进怀里，完全没有遭受到预想中的抵抗。大猫只是不动，静静趴在Steve怀里，闭着眼睛，眼角湿湿的。Steve一下接一下地抚摸着大猫的背，闭着眼，仰着头，靠在暗室墙上。莎乐美之泪在男人的指缝间透出微弱的亮，为身在黑暗中的一人一猫，提供一点点光明。整个空间中除了他俩的呼息声，一片死寂。

在暗室上方的办公室里，看着屏幕上，在夜视摄像仪的监控下的情景，听着那个人类语无伦次肉麻之至的自白，Howard神情复杂，口中狠厉道：“这个无耻而低贱的人类，满口花言巧语，胡说八道，等我关他十天半个月，我看他还能说出什么漂亮话来。”

“Howard，”Thor说，“放他们出来吧。我有解决问题的办法。”

“什么办法？”Howard怀疑地看向身旁的Thor。

“你先放他们出来再说。”

“你别跟我玩儿花样。”

“Howard，你必须相信我，首先，我并不想跟你结仇；其次，我是真的希望Tony可以幸福，我不会让你难做，也不会害他。”

Howard沉思片刻，走到书桌后，按下了桌面下方的一个按钮。

Steve听到头顶有响动，他睁开眼睛，就着莎乐美之泪的光，看到暗室的顶部向一侧滑开，他定睛一看，上方出现一条像电梯井一样垂直的通道，然后他觉得身下一震，地面托着他和大猫开始上升，速度飞快，不过几秒钟，Steve就发现四周豁然开朗，灯火辉煌。Howard Stark坐在书桌后，而Thor Odinson斜倚着桌沿，面带微笑看着自己。

Steve收好莎乐美之泪，抱着Tony闪离那片危险区域，回头看着那块地面陷落，滑出一块“地毯”，遮住了那个陷阱。

“好了，Thor，你可以说你的办法了。”Howard揉着太阳穴说道。

Thor笑了笑，说，“如果你真的只是因为Steve Rogers是个人类而不同意他跟Tony在一起，我愿意转化他，让他成为阿斯加德继承人唯一的后裔，让他代表阿斯加德跟Tony结婚，你的目的也同样能达到。”

“这不可能，”Howard想都没想就给出了否定的答案。

“不！”Steve大声的拒绝同时响起。

Thor皱眉看了看Steve，决定先不管他，转而向Howard说：“Howard，你别那么固执，我……”

“Thor，你并没误解我，Tony当然不可能跟他结婚，这毋庸置疑，同时你也误解我了，因为我刚刚说的不可能，是指你不可能转化这个人类。技术上的，不可能。”

Steve疑惑地瞥了Howard一眼，对着Thor说：“我非常感谢你的好意，不过，我并不想成为吸血鬼，毫无冒犯之意。”

Thor摇了摇头，表示自己没有被冒犯，略带好奇地问道：“我以为，你并不讨厌吸血鬼？考虑到你的好朋友……”

“当然！我不讨厌吸血鬼。我一直觉得，行为的好坏，并不是物种所决定的。人类之中也有不少……呃……王八蛋？我只是不需要永生，因为我想跟Tony一起生一起死。”

“好吧，Romeo!”Thor笑着摇头道，“尽管很肉麻，但我接受这个理由。那么现在到你了，Howard，我真的很想知道，为什么我不可能转化他？‘技术上的’不可能。”

Howard没有直接回答Thor的问题，而是第一次直视Steve，说：“你们人类，肯定不满足于只有一个超级士兵，对吧？所以，他们一定曾经、不对，应该是依然在不断尝试，试图再研制出血清，用来制造更多的超级士兵。但是都失败了，你知道为什么吗？”

“为什么？”Thor比当事人还要心急地发问了，因为他心中隐隐有个猜想。

“因为给你注射的血清里，有一样独一无二的东西。”Howard说着，脸上显露出那种科学家特有的得意之色。

“Lilith之血！”Thor从牙缝中挤出这几个字，本就苍白的面色更是难看。

“Bingo!”Howard打了个响指，“人类，难道你没发现，吸血鬼的迷惑对你不起作用吗？你难道没发现，面对你的时候吸血鬼是没有面对普通人类的进食本能的吗？因为你体内的Lilith之血，让他们有本能的敬畏。所以，Thor，你没办法转化他。他的身体里，已经有了你们吸血鬼之母的血液，你的血液是‘低阶’的，对这个人类已经没有作用。”

“Howard，我记得你答应过Odin，Lilith之血，是在Tony跟我结婚的彩礼中的。”Thor的脸色非常非常难看。

Howard微怔，随意笑道：“别那么紧张，大家伙！那么珍贵的东西，我怎么可能全部用在一个人类身上。Stark生物科技部门的人一共只取用了一滴而已。你不知道Lilith的血有多强大多神奇。我们用那滴血提取出血清，经过反复实验，严格计算它对人血的修复和转化之间的界限，终于达到最优配比，然后注射到了这个实验体身上，”Howard用下巴指了指Steve。

Steve已经彻底石化，站在一旁目瞪口呆。他完全无法相信，刚刚Howard口中所说的，是发生在自己身上的事。但按照Howard的解释去细想，很多以前觉得不合理的事情，如今再想来都合理了——快速愈合的伤口，超凡的速度和力量，对几乎所有亲神经物质免疫，还有Loki对自己的“口下留情”。所以，其实，自己也算是一个……吸血鬼？不，不对，自己能在太阳下行走，可以吃普通人的食物，不会想要吸食人血……自己，到底是什么？！自己不是人，也不是吸血鬼，自己，到底是什么？！

Steve觉得整个人彻底被颠覆。他呆若木鸡地站着，Howard得意的面容在他眼前忽明忽暗，他正滔滔不绝地向Thor宣讲Stark生物科技是多么牛逼，在上个世纪中叶就已经有如此高端的生物技术，Steve听得很清楚明白，但仿佛又听不懂。Steve突然不知道自己到底是谁，身在何处。

Steve察觉眼前一暗，然后两边肩头刺痛，陡然回过神，看到大猫站立起来，两只前爪扣在自己肩头，锋利的指甲抠入血肉，圆滚滚的猫瞳挨得很近，直直地盯着Steve，闪着不安和担忧的光芒。

“Tony，我……”Steve满脸满眼尽是从未有过的迷惘。

大猫轻轻地喵了一声，用舌头舔了舔Steve的嘴唇，然后用毛茸茸的头颅去蹭Steve的颈侧，呼噜呼噜地声音在Steve耳边像是安魂曲，毛茸茸的触感合着温湿的呼吸，痒痒的暖暖的，在Steve颈间游走。Steve呆愣了一阵，缓缓收拢手臂。他退后几步，跌入沙发，大猫跳上他的大腿，乖乖趴着，头贴在男人的心脏部位，而男人则低头，脸贴在大猫的头顶，闭着眼睛，眼角依稀泛着水光。

Howard不知什么时候已经停止了沾沾自喜的炫耀，而是用非常不赞同的目光，盯着Steve和他怀里的大猫。

“Tony，”Howard想起刚才自己通过监视器听到的话，“你认识这个实验体还不到三天，你怎么知道自己不是一时冲动？也许再过半年，不，甚至一个月，或者明天，你就后悔了呢？他就后悔了呢？你怎么能保证你们能永远在一起？”

相拥的一人一猫对Howard的质问置若罔闻，只是默默地依偎在一起，犹如一幅静止的画面，安静而美好。

“Howard，别假装你还是追求完美的年纪，更别假装自己还抱有all or nothing的信仰。”Thor沉声说，“如果必须要永恒才值得开始，那我想这个世界上唯一有资格诞生的物种，就只有吸血鬼了。”

“我不知道，未来会怎么样，”Steve突然开口，但动作没变，依旧闭着眼睛，脸颊贴着大猫的头顶，他用略带沙哑的嗓音，低沉地说，“说真的，我完全不知道。但是此时此刻，对我来说，Tony是最特殊的人，是唯一一个，我爱的人。哪怕我是你们眼中的实验体，哪怕我不是人也不是吸血鬼，但只要Tony觉得我有资格爱他，我就是那个对的人。”

Howard正想开口，突然被快步走进书房的Jarvis打断。

“老爷，刚才有两只吸血鬼试图闯入仓库抢夺Tony少爷的结婚彩礼，刚被护卫队制服，鉴于其中一位的身份，需要您的示下，是否该引爆穿心雷？”

Thor觉得自己已经停跳千年的心脏，仿佛由于紧张而快要蹦出胸膛。

Howard皱了皱眉，问：“是谁？居然那么大胆。”

“是……”Jarvis看了一眼Thor，Thor顿时目眦欲裂，转瞬就不见踪影。

“Loki和他的后裔。”Jarvis对着Howard，将话说完。

沙发上的Steve噌地站起身，问：“Bucky？”


	19. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 

看着Steve疾奔而去的背影，大猫噌地站起身，也想跟上。

“Tony，你不准走！”Howard厉声喝道，随即转向Jarvis说，“不用引爆，把他们关进吸血鬼地牢。如果Thor和那个人类出手阻挠，连他们一起关起来。”  
Jarvis领命而去。

“Tony……Tony……”Howard看着眼前那个僵直身体背对着自己的大猫，无力又无奈地轻唤着他的名字，颓然跌坐在椅子上，右手扶额，摇头低叹。

“喵……”沙发上的大猫奶奶地叫了一声，扭过身看着书桌后那个一直高高在上、习惯了呼风唤雨的男人，只一瞬间，仿佛老了很多。

“爸爸……”沙发上出现了一个浑身赤裸的青年，深棕色的头发，巧克力色的大眼睛闪着晶莹的水光，正是Steve日思夜想的Tony。

“Tony！”Howard倏然站起身，快步走到儿子身边，将自己的外套脱下来，给儿子披上，忍了忍，他终于颤抖着双臂，将自己一生的至宝，抱入怀中，喃喃地说，“你回来了！你终于回来了。”

“爸爸，”Tony回抱住Howard，在他肩头用带着泣音的笑声说，“大概能维持几分钟，我知道，你想我了。对不起，爸爸。”

Tony并不真的是一个混球二世祖，他淘气任性行事乖张，却不是真的自私无知。随着年岁渐长，尤其当他体会到了真爱，他当然已经完全能理解当初母亲去世之后，父亲无法直面他的痛苦，毕竟他长了一双跟母亲一模一样的大眼睛。这次离家出走归来奄奄一息，他清楚地知道父亲为了吊着他一条命动用了Stark家族全部的财力物力，他自己也不休不眠地为他制造能量舱。

然而，已经叛逆成性的他，从醒来之后，就一直跟父亲对着干。也许其实内心深处，他是知道的，父亲是真的爱他，否则怎会对他如此纵容？Howard Stark那样的人，怎么可能会放任别人在他面前作威作福？

就在刚才，在看到那个不可一世的当权者颓丧地坐在那里，浑身上下透出的无力感，让Tony突然意识到，自己的父亲真的老了，他为了自己，操碎了心。

他听着父亲低声呼唤自己，仿佛看到母亲离世之时，父亲用同样的颓丧和无力，呼唤着母亲的名字。

Tony的心不可抑制地绞痛，深深的懊悔和心疼，让他凝聚起身体里刚刚积攒起来的一点力量，变化出人身。

“爸爸，对不起，”Tony一直重复着这句话，他知道自己的人形最多只能维持几分钟，把这仅有的一点时间全部用来跟父亲道歉，他觉得每一秒都是值得的。

“傻孩子！”Howard抱紧儿子，摸着他毛茸茸的后脑勺。过了一会儿，他松开怀抱，拉了拉外套的衣襟，将自己的儿子裹得严实一点。

“不成体统！”Howard想做出一副严肃的样子，以维持自己一贯严父的形象，但他泛红的眼圈和哽咽的声音，背叛了他。

“嘿嘿……”Tony傻兮兮地笑了笑，蜷腿抱膝，尽量将自己缩成一团，试图让那件外套尽可能地遮住自己大部分身体。

看着儿子露出仿佛稚童的笑颜，Howard的心快要化了，抬手揉了揉Tony的头顶，完全没有意识到，自己也露出了傻爹的微笑。

“爸爸，我不想跟Thor结婚。”Tony用头顶蹭着Howard的掌心，可怜兮兮地说。

“哎……”Howard长叹一声，此时此刻心软如棉花糖的他，完全没有任何脾气，只是疑惑地问，“你先告诉我，那个人类有什么好？”

“嗯……”Tony歪着头，眼珠子转来转去，抿着嘴，笑得甜蜜，却又微微蹙眉，仿佛很苦恼的样子。

“这么难想啊？”Howard挑眉问。

“我真的想不出来。要说他见义勇为，但Bucky也很热心肠。要说他有责任心，又算不上是什么特殊的好处，他好像有很多优点，可是又说不出来。”

“那你还这么爱他？”

“莎乐美之泪不是已经说得很清楚了吗？只有他，能让它发光。”Tony说着，笑得越发甜蜜。

“这只能证明他很爱你，但并不能证明你很爱他。”Howard耸耸肩。

“不用证明了。刚刚你不是问过我他哪里好吗？我连他的半点好处都说不出来，却还是无时无刻不在想念他，只想跟他一直在一起，就算是一起死也无所谓。这不是爱是什么？”

“那如果，你一直是一只猫的样子呢？”

“Steve才不会嫌弃我！就算我永远是一只猫，他也会愿意跟我永远在一起的。”

“那么肯定？如果你是猫，就只能做他的宠物，他会宠你养你，你们没办法谈恋爱，总有一天他会爱上别人，他会跟别人结婚，那个时候，你打算怎么办？”

“同样的问题也会在Thor那边发生啊，你怎么就不担心Thor？”

“不，这不一样。我们跟阿斯加德家族，是摆明了的契约关系。从一开始，从根本上，维系你们关系的，就是白纸黑字的互惠互利，你们对彼此的目的、权利、义务都一清二楚，不会有不切实际的幻想，不会有过多的期待，一切都在掌控之中。但你跟那个人类不一样。感情是世界上最不稳定的存在，它没有明确的界限，没有可以衡量的标准，没有可以计量的工具，是一种极其虚幻的东西，而人类尤其的自私和软弱，我怎么可能把你的幸福，寄托在飘渺的事物和脆弱的人类身上，Tony，相信我说的每一个字，它们都是真的。”

“我相信你，爸爸，真的，我相信你说的每一个字都是你的真心话，我也相信你说的每一个字都是真的。但是，爸爸，我想问你，幸福是什么？”Tony睁大眼睛，认真地凝望进父亲眼眸深处，他轻声说，“爸爸，我知道你想让我幸福快乐，你能告诉我，幸福是什么？”

Tony顿了顿，并没有等Howard开口，就接着说：“幸福到底是什么？它长什么样子？它有多重？你能拿出来给我看看吗？不，你不能。”

Tony平静而柔和的嗓音中，透出稳稳的坚定，他继续说：“爸爸，我的幸福，不是你给我的，更不是Thor给我的，甚至不是Steve Rogers给我的，我幸不幸福，只有我自己知道，那是我自己给自己的，那是我的感受，是我的心。爸爸，我爱Steve Rogers，我知道自己爱他。你不是说感情是很虚无缥缈的东西吗？我承认。因为我也抓不住它，它来得太突然，完全不受我控制，而我根本不敢说，我会爱他到海枯石烂，但是我知道，此时此刻，我就是爱他，只有他，爸爸，只有他。只要能跟他在一起，我就是幸福快乐的，也许明天我就想杀了他？谁知道。但那不重要，因为我们无法掌控虚无缥缈的东西，我们唯一能把握住的，就是现在。”Tony说完，眼中闪着熠熠光辉。

“Tony，”Howard凝视着儿子的双眸，低声说，“未来也很重要。你不能说未来不重要。我总会在你之前死去，我不能照顾你一辈子，Tony，我需要确定当我死去之后，你被好好照顾。”

“我知道你爱我，爸爸，”Tony有些哽咽，“但我长大了，我能照顾好自己。我总有一天将会成为当权者之一，我不是活在真空中，我也不是不相信你的能力，但是你要相信，就算是你的安排，也并非尽善尽美，哪怕是你还在的时候，也并不能真正无时无刻地照顾我，你看，我这不刚刚差点儿被Loki弄死了吗？”Tony发出带着哭腔的笑。

“臭小子！你自己离家出走还变成是我照顾不周了？”Howard也红着眼笑了，在Tony头上轻轻拍了一下。

“我想说的是，”Tony将头靠在父亲肩头，轻轻说，“你不可能永远掌握一切，你必须放手。让我为自己的人生负责，这才是真正的强大，不是吗？就算是有一天你不能再照顾我，我能自己照顾自己，而不是靠哪个吸血鬼，这才是最让人放心的，不是吗？我可是Tony Stark，是Howard Stark的儿子，如果要依附着谁过活，不是太可笑了吗？”

Howard抬起手，揽紧儿子的肩膀，笑骂道：“臭小子，歪理邪说一套接一套。”说完，他长长舒出一口气，透着些无奈，还有些欣慰和释然。

“不过，”Tony突然语调一变，坐直身体，与父亲对视，眼中闪着狡黠的光芒。

“不过？”Howard挑眉。

“明天我可以跟Thor回阿斯加德。”

“什么？”

“什么？”

两个声音在书房门口同时响起，父子俩回头，看到两个金发碧眼的壮汉，顶着两张难以置信表情的脸。

“怎么？有意见吗？”Tony仰着头，得意洋洋地说，“作为我的未婚夫，Thor，你记得带上你的弟弟和他的后裔，迎亲的队伍可不能太寒酸；至于你，我的贴身男仆，实在太寒酸了，让Jarvis给你准备一些体面的衣服，收拾收拾，然后跟Jarvis学习一些基本礼仪，从明天开始，你必须二十四小时照顾我的饮食起居。我……喵……”

Howard的外套下钻出一只大猫，站直身体，抖了抖毛，跳下沙发，仰首阔步地走出了书房——翘着他那不可一世的大尾巴。

“就按Tony说的办。”Howard挑了挑眉，看着Thor和Steve。

两个金发碧眼的男人对视一眼，想起刚才在吸血鬼地牢看到的银制牢笼和牢顶的紫外线照射器，想到自己的弟弟和老友，两人只能压下满腔不解和疑惑，冲Howard点了点头。

“Jarvis，”Howard吩咐不知何时静静等候在书房门口的火狐，“带Thor和Ste……嗯……Ro……嗯……美国棒棒冰去休息。”

“是的，先生。”

“然后回到这里来，我相信你应该有很多话要跟我说。”Howard有些咬牙切至。

“好的，先生。”Jarvis恭敬行礼后，招呼着Thor和Steve一起离开。

“Jarvis，”Thor突然开口，“不用为我准备房间，我想去地牢陪我弟弟，明天日出之前，麻烦你安排三副棺材到地牢，谢谢你。”

“不麻烦，Odinson先生，别客气，能为您服务是我的荣幸。”Jarvis恭敬地目送Thor离去，然后对Steve说，“队长，请跟我来。”

“Jarvis，Tony他说……”Steve有些无措地想复述大猫的话。

“我觉得您已经不用跟我学习什么礼仪了，队长，Tony少爷就是在开玩笑，您的衣服我会给您准备好，明天直接送上专机。如果不介意，您可以现在就开始工作。”

Steve愣了愣。

“我的意识是说，Tony少爷一个人在能量舱，需要一个贴身照顾的人。”

“哦！当然当然！”Steve幸喜若狂，“劳烦您带我到能量舱那里去，毕竟让Tony一个人呆在那里，显得我太失职了。”

“为您效劳，队长。”Jarvis微微躬身，快步向前走去。

Steve忙不迭地跟了上去。

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

第二天一大早，Steve抱着他亲手洗得香喷喷、并擦干吹干毛的大猫，从一辆房车上下来，在一架私人飞机前站定。

Howard走过来，狠狠瞪了Steve一眼，无限爱怜地抬手一下下抚着大猫。

“喵！”大猫仰起头，舔了舔Howard的掌心。

“噢，我的宝贝！”Howard将自己的额头贴上大猫毛茸茸的额头，“我真舍不得你！我后悔了！要不咱们毁约吧，我干嘛要把你送到阿斯加德那冰天雪地鸟不拉屎的狗屁地方。”

“Stark先生，请注意您的用语。”Steve小声说。

大猫迅速抬起爪子，按在了人类的嘴上。

Howard额头上青筋直跳。

“Howard，阿斯加德并没有冰天雪地。”房车旁并排摆放的三副棺材其中一个，传出闷闷的声音，“虽然地处北欧，但还是有阳光的。”

“哼，说得好像你每天都晒一样，”Howard冷哼一声，嗤之以鼻。

“放心吧，Howard，我会好好照顾Tony的，”Thor的嗓音中是毋庸置疑的诚恳。

“哼，”Howard再次冷哼，“我的Tony聪明得很，谁需要你的照顾？你还是照顾好你那傻弟弟吧！Tony的帐我还没跟他算，居然想从我手里抢东西？三番四次挑衅我，我看他不是蠢货就是活腻了。”

Howard越说越气愤，而被骂是蠢货的黑发吸血鬼，因为过度虚弱，白昼时已经无法维持清醒，只昏昏沉沉地躺在棺材中，辛亏如此，又少了一桩是非。

“你！男仆！”Howard用下巴指了指抱着大猫的人类，“给我尽心尽力照顾Tony。但凡有一点让他不满意的地方，或者你敢伤害他，辜负他，无论你藏到天涯海角，我都能让你灰飞烟灭。”

这是……得到认可了？Steve激动得满脸涨红，点头如捣蒜。

上了飞机，一直到起飞过后很长一段时间，Steve都觉得自己仿佛身在云端，呃……好吧，他此时的确是身在云端。

他不敢相信，Howard就这么把Tony交给自己了。Howard那些威胁的言语，Steve压根儿就不在意，正如你不去触犯法律的话，法律对你来说就形同虚设。

Steve只是抱紧怀里的大猫，呆呆地望着窗外浩瀚的云海，痴痴地傻笑。

而大猫完全能理解他的心情，不去计较被结实的手臂勒得不舒服，只是静静地趴在人类怀里，耳朵贴着他健硕的胸膛，听着那一声声噗通噗通，沉稳健康的心跳。

Rhodey坐在不远的地方，看着晨光中傻兮兮的一人一猫，忍不住翻了个白眼，转头看到窗玻璃上映射出自己轻快的微笑。

 

 

**正文完结？！**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实我还没写完啊！因为妮喵不可能永远是妮喵啊！要不怎么开车？！（毕竟我没那么重口味！？！？）
> 
> 另外，给基妹治病也是一场好戏啊！
> 
> 但是从行文上来说，感觉又该打上“完结”，所以，到底是番外？还是继续Chapter 17？


End file.
